God of Requip
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: Mere hours after the Tenrou team go for their S-class trial. Naruto shows up at Fairy Tails doorstep. Wielding a familiar yet different power to his hero. How will Fairy Tail cope during the 7 years with another Requip user. And how will Erza react when they come back? (Im horrible at summaries. Pls try before skipping over)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!**

 **For those who know me, guess who? ~**

 **For those who don't. It's lovely to meet you all.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. For the moment I've just decided to write this for just the reason that I'm on a school trip in America and my bus has no Wi-Fi. Also, lots of flights (I have like 23 hours of flights tomorrow DX). So, I thought why not write fanfiction to pass the time. I apologise if like some other stories this one isn't updated often or placed on a VERY long hiatus.**

 **Anyway. I hope you guys and gals enjoy this fic.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Fourteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki stared up at the large guild hall. Home to his hero and all-time favourite Mage of all time; Ezra Scarlet. Walking up to the doors which were about 7-8 times taller than him made him feel extremely nervous. Shaking his head and slapping both of his whispered cheeks he pushed one of the large doors open. Slipping inside the guild hall he saw it was fairly quiet. A couple people sitting around and amicably talking.

Looking around, the young teen walked up to the bar where he saw a purple haired girl cleaning a beer mug while humming a slight tune to herself.

"Hey Miss! Where's the Guild Master?" He asked while peering over the guild bar on his tip toes, silently grumbling about his height.

"Oh! Hello! I'm not quite sure where Macao-San is. I'm Kinana though" She smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! But who's Macao? I thought the Guild Master was Makarov?" Naruto asked while shaking her hand.

"Makarov is our Master. He's just on a trip with most of our Guild right now so I'm the Pseudo-Master of Fairy Tail while he's gone. The names Macao Cobalt, by the way" A somewhat elderly voice said from behind Naruto.

Turning around the teen saw a man with a purple beard and slicked back purple hair.

"Him and some Guild Members are gone? Did Ezra Scarlet go with him?" He asked Macao.

"Yes, she did. Were you hoping to get an autograph or something, kid?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

"That would be awesome! But I'm actually here because I want to join Fairy Tail, Dattebayo!" He said proudly, his expression quickly morphing into horror as he realised his verbal-tick slipped into his sentence.

The two adults seemed to realise he hadn't meant to say that last part and started laughing, making him turn red in embarrassment.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Macao asked after calming down "what magic do you use, kid?" He asked curiously.

"Requip! Erza inspired me to be a Mage. Though….my Requip style isn't as good as hers" He said, starting out confident and ending up meek.

"How so?" Kinana asked curiously.

"I can only Requip weapons or miscellaneous items. So, I can't boost attributes or anything like that…" He admitted shamefully.

"Hey! That's still a pretty good magic!" Kinana said, in a rush to try and cheer the boy up.

"She's not wrong you know. Now. I have a question for you kid. Where does true strength come from?" Macao asked seriously.

Naruto was silent for a moment, a memory running through his mind.

" _Where does your strength come from?" An effeminate boy asked him while they sat in a field of flowers._

" _I dunno. My muscles and magic, I guess" Naruto responded._

" _That's certainly a good answer" the effeminate boy laughed "Would you like to know where I believe true strength comes from?"_

 _Naruto tilted his head in confusion but nodded._

" _I believe true strength comes from protecting something precious to you" He said, his brown eyes staring directly into Naruto's._

 _Blue eyes widened as the true meaning of those words impacted Naruto with surprising force. Something about those words, resonating with him on a deep level._

The fourteen-year-old teen took a deep breath.

"I believe. That true strength comes from protecting something truly precious to you" Naruto answered seriously.

Kinana and Macao both looked at the teen in surprise. Though a few moments later, Macao couldn't keep the megawatt grin off his face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, kid! Where would you like your mark? And in what colour?"

"Wait! I'm in? Just like that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yep!" Kinana said with a pop in the 'p'

"Yes! Hahaha! This is the best day of my life, Dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly while hopping around.

The two adults couldn't help but laugh and smile at his enthusiasm.

"Yes. Yes. Now where would you like your mark?" Macao asked, getting Naruto to stop jumping around and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. Hmmmm on my right forearm, and in red" Naruto said while holding his right arm out.

The entire time that Kinana was pressing the stamp down on his arm he couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic. When she finally pulled up and he saw the mark he couldn't help but cheer once again.

"Neh, neh! So, when does the rest of Fairy Tail get back?" He asked Kinana while sitting at the bar.

"Well. You actually only missed them by about 2-3 hours" She admitted sheepishly "so it'll be another few days before they get back"

Naruto's head met the bar with a resounding thud. Scaring Kinana greatly.

"I just had to be lazy this morning and not get out of my sleeping bag" He grumbled, getting a laugh from Macao as he walked up to grab a beer.

"Yeah. Life can be a bitch like that" he commented whimsically.

"Actually! Where do I stay? I don't have a place here" Naruto said while raising his head up from the bar.

"Ah! The new member woes! Kinana, the basement has a bed doesn't it?" The Pseudo-Master of Fairy Tail asked.

"It does…. but it's really not comfortable" She replied nervously.

"That's fine! I'll only be here a few days! I'll do some missions and get a house for myself!" Naruto said confidently.

"Quite a lot of confidence you have there kid! How about you go and get to know everyone? Maybe one of them could even take you on a mission today" He suggested.

The teen smiled foxily and mock saluted before hopping off his stool and walking over to the nearest table with people at it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto was currently laughing while playing a card game with Romeo, Macao's son. So far with his ridiculous luck he was easily beating Romeo, but he did make sure to go easy on the kid. Though not too easy. As he was about to take his turn he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw the green hair and smiling face of Bisca.

"Oh! Hey, B-Bisca right? Sorry. I'm bad with names" Naruto greeted with a sheepish grin.

"Well it is Bisca, so you don't have anything to worry about" She giggled "anyway. I heard you wanted to go on a mission? I wouldn't mind taking you on one" She offered.

"Sure! I'd love to come, Datte-" He said excitedly before cutting himself off and slamming his head onto the table.

"Uhhhh, Naruto?" Bisca asked in confusion.

"Goddamn, stupid verbal tic" He muttered before sliding out of his seat "Sorry Romeo, we'll have to continue later" The kid only laughed and waved back.

"So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked, walking up to the green haired gunslinger.

"A simple monster extermination. It's just a high C-rank mission" She said, showing him the poster.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Bisca and Naruto sat atop a tree branch while looking down at the nest of giant snakes.

"I hate snakes" Naruto growled while staring at all of them.

"You aren't the only one" Bisca said with a slight shiver "We're just lucky we aren't facing any Magic Serpents; those things are like agile tanks"

Naruto shivered heavily at the thought of Magic Serpents.

"Anyway, I'm a long-range fighter. So, you don't mind if I provide sniper support?" She asked her younger partner.

"That's fine. I'm more suited to close range anyway" He said in response.

With that said and done. Bisca grabbed her sniper off her back and began to set it up, checking that everything was clean and undamaged. Looking over she saw Naruto with a look of intense concentration as he slowly brought his hands apart, a katana forming between his palms. When he was finally done, three minutes later, he held a beautiful katana with a fairly plain handle and blade, if it weren't for the red edge of the blade. Looking over and seeing Bisca staring at him made him curl into himself slightly and blush.

"I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest at quickly using my magic." He admitted shyly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get there. Especially if Erza teaches you. She already had her swaps down to thirty seconds at your age" She said, in an attempt to cheer him up by proving how capable Erza was with Requip.

Instead all she did was make Naruto flinch, being reminded of exactly how weak he was. Especially compared to his hero. His blonde hair shadowed his eyes as he stood up.

"I'm going in, now" He said in a monotonous voice while jumping off the branch and into the nest.

"Naruto?" Bisca asked in confusion and worry at his sudden change in demeanour.

Looking through her sniper scope, she got to see his opening attack. Landing on a snake's head and rolling down its body while cutting it with the katana. Each cut causing its body to burn and char from the red part of the now, glowing blade edge. By the time the teen had reached the ground, not only had the snake succumbed to its injuries but it had also alerted the other 15-20 or so snakes in the nest who all stared at Naruto hungrily.

The tense atmosphere was broken by a gunshot which hit a snake in the eye, the powerful round instantly liquefying its brain and killing it. With that, the rest of the snakes attacked the teen within their nest. Knowing that killing one now would be extra difficult he kept all his senses on high alert as he rolled out of the way of one while slicing its side.

Naruto then began to bounce between all the snakes as Bisca provided support/covering fire on the snakes. Eventually the multitude of injuries began to wear down some of the snakes enough that they could be killed. All in all, it took about 45 minutes to completely kill all of the snakes. Naruto covered in dirt and a few scratches and bruises, though his breathing was nearly perfectly even.

Climbing out of the nest, he was met with the concerned look of Bisca, who helped him up.

"Are you okay? You look hurt" She said while checking him over.

"I'm fine, just a few flesh wounds" He said, brushing off the injuries easily.

"Are you sure. Some of these bruises look nasty…" She said, looking at a particular one of his chests.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Aww man. Now I have to get new clothes" He complained at seeing the state his clothing was in. With a heavily damaged shirt and moderately damaged pants.

"I'm sure the pay for this mission will be enough that you can go clothes shopping" Bisca laughed.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Over the next few days found Naruto going on missions with multiple people. Also becoming friends with a few of them. Within the Guild he was always either talking to people or training out the back. Trying to make his Requip faster and stronger. Though right now he was standing in front of the mission board. Trying to find a mission that he could do solo. Wanting to finally do one without a teammate. As he was looking at them though. The massive doors behind him were blown open and a frightened man scrambled inside, catching everyone's attention.

"E-Everyone! T-Tenrou…. Tenroujima island has been destroyed!" He screamed. The entire Guild now giving him their undivided attention.

"What do you mean? What happened? Are the others okay?!" Macao asked while jogging over to the man.

"It-it was a Dragon! Scales black as night! It blew it up with one breath!" He yelled.

"What about the others?!" Macao yelled back.

"...they're dead" the man said sombrely.

The entire Guild was shocked into pure silence. Macao's grip on the man's shoulders loosened to almost nothing as those words repeated over and over inside his head.

"They're...they're dead?" He asked numbly.

"I'm...sorry" The man said before running out of the Guild Hall. The doors slowly sliding closed behind him.

Once he left, the Guild erupted into noise. Some crying, some yelling out denials, others screaming in rage and sadness. Naruto though was staring ahead numbly. The implications repeating through his head over and over. His hands began to tremble, and his eyes began to sting. Though he refused to cry, he refused to break his promise and cry.

Turning back to the board he grabbed the first flier he could find and walked over to the bar. Seeing Kinana on the ground sobbing made a spark of anger ignite in him. Grabbing the stamp and book he filled out his name and the mission himself before slamming the stamp down so hard that the bar cracked. Hearing the crack a few members looked over, one of which being Alzack, who was comforting Bisca.

"Naruto?" He asked cautiously.

As Naruto turned around, the sharpshooter saw the numb expression on his face. With eyes that were showing the signs of anger. Alzack was shocked into silence as Naruto walked past everyone and out of the Guild Hall. As much as he wanted to go after Naruto and make sure he was fine, he stayed with Bisca and continued to help comfort her. Taking a small solace in the fact that at least Naruto hadn't broken down on the spot like about a third of their Guild.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto stepped out of the train. Now wearing steel toed boots, black pants and a red long-sleeved shirt. He had his backpack hanging off one shoulder with one hand holding onto the strap as he began to walk to the exit.

"Excuse me sir! You dropped this!" A feminine voice said from behind him.

Turning around the teen was met with a girl slightly younger than him who was holding his map. He gently grabbed it, seemingly not caring when she flinched at seeing his dead look.

"S-sir. Are you okay? Has something happened?" She asked in concern.

The teen, despite his sadness, felt a small, sad, smile tug at his lips.

"I'm from Fairy Tail" was his only answer, the girl instantly growing quiet and sombre.

Right as he was about to walk away he felt her arms wrap around him and her head press against his stomach.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said before letting go, sadly smiling and running back into the crowd.

Naruto was left stunned for a moment, taking a moment to stare into the crowd before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

"What a nice girl" he murmured to himself.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The Guild Hall of Fairy Tail was a very depressing environment at the moment, all of the members still trying to come to grips with the news they had learnt 33 hours ago. Even the slightest noise sounded like thunderclaps in the silence that they had all created.

So, it was no wonder that when the doors creaked open, it caught everyone's attention. What nobody was expecting however was a Naruto caked into dried blood and injuries. Though far less dead-inside then a mere day and a half ago. Walking through the Hall, he reached the bar and placed down a massive bag of jewels.

"B-Rank mission complete!" He proudly exclaimed. Catching anyone's attention who hadn't noticed him before.

"N-Naruto. Is this where you've been for the past day?" Kinana asked while staring at the reward.

"Yep. And you know what? After nearly being stabbed through four times and lying in a puddle of blood for two or so hours. I realised something." Macao raised an eyebrow from his table.

"As much as it hurts. As sad as I was. From everything I've heard, from the public and from you guys. The Tenrou team would hate for us to feel sad. So, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you guys out of this depressing little slump you've been in, Dattebayo!" He exclaimed before immediately facepalming.

"You really think you can just get rid of all our sadness?" Nab asked incredulously.

Sliding his hand down his face, piercing blue eyes met with Nabs before looking around the Guild Hall. Jumping onto the bar, he addressed everyone.

"On my name and honour. I promise all of you. That I'm coming for all that sadness and anger inside you. And I'm not stopping until I take every last morsel!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! (You probably didn't, I wrote this on my phone and anything I write on something that isn't my laptop or PC usually ends up being shit)**

 **I know that this has been an idea a few people have done. But I've never really seen one that is longer than like 9-10 chaps. I'm hoping to beat that record! (If any of you know of a story like this that's longer pls let me know)**

 **Also, yes. I know it's a very short chap. But it's a prologue. Also, I couldn't think of enough stuff to place in without a significant time skip, which I didn't want to do.**

 **So, I have a question for you guys!**

 **Favourite Fairy Tail girl? And why?**

 **With that said and done. I'll be going now.**

 **Adios!**


	2. S-Rank member, again!

**HEEEEYYY GUYS!**

 **Thank you all so much on the support for the first chapter! It hasn't even been twelve hours yet and its already got 69 favs and 90 follows! That's insane!**

 **And now to go onto something which I dearly enjoy in my main fanfic.**

 **REVIEW REPLIEEEESSSSSSS!**

 _ **Lightningblade49:**_ **I hope it is! I've sorta begun planning it. Though not much.**

 _ **KingBallie:**_ **I'm so glad you think so! I hope that I do indeed get better as time goes on**

 _ **A10riddick:**_ **Thank you for the comment! The mysterious girl is someone that you should very likely know if you've watched Naruto.**

 _ **CrimsonRasengan:**_ **Don't worry. There will be a few chapters at least before any romance.**

 _ **xXCoopyXx:**_ **Thank you so much for the description! By the time this chapter goes up I may change it to yours.**

 _ **Agurra of the Darkness:**_ **Thank you for the idea and even for your comment on him having Requip. The reason I gave him Requip is because there are a few things I want to add in. Also, he idealizes Erza so it sorta makes sense he'd try to have the same magic as her.**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm very happy you enjoyed my portrayal of Naruto~**

 _ **Scandalf:**_ **Huh, I thought it wasn't exactly my best work but I'm happy you enjoyed it so much!**

 **And that's it for the reviews!**

 **I'm very thankful for all of you that commented on your favourite Fairy Tail girls. Your comments were both insightful and for some of them I found them surprisingly funny. Though unlike what about half of you thought. I didn't ask that question to decide the pairing, sorry!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

X787 (Current year)

"Everybody! I have an announcement!" Macao yelled while standing on the bar.

Once everybody was staring at him he coughed slightly and began to speak.

"Now, I know that over the last three years things have been a bit more…difficult. Than any of us are used to" He said while looking at their smaller Guild Hall.

About a year after the deaths of the Tenrou group the surviving members of Fairy Tail had to sell their old castle sized Guild Hall and go for a slightly smaller Hall. They had found a good-sized building on the outskirts of Magnolia and had moved into that instead, now able to actually have spare money after bills for the building.

"No, really?" One of the members said sarcastically, getting a few chuckles out of the group.

"Yes, you idiot" Macao replied in jest before continuing "But I have good news for everyone! Something truly worthy of celebrating!" He said, getting a few raised eyebrows from some of the members.

"What's the announcement?"

"Wonder what it could be…"

"Reckon it has anything to do with the Grand Magic Games?" One asked, getting a few grunts and shrugs.

"Maybe it has something to do with Naruto?" Romeo suggested, getting a few murmurs as everyone looked over at the teen.

Said teen was currently eating a large bowl of ramen and turned towards Romeo at hearing his name. As he turned around his face could be seen. The 17-year-old now had lost nearly all of his baby fat. His whiskers were slightly more pronounced and his hair slightly longer. Overall, he made for a surprisingly attractive specimen that many a client had tried to woo. Only to meet the brick wall that was Naruto. Though it had never stopped any of them from trying. He was wearing burnt orange cargo pants, black combat boots and a long-sleeved burnt orange jacket with black arms and black tiger stripes. The teen having a fishnet shirt on underneath the jacket.

"Alright! Quiet down!" Macao continued, most of the murmurs dying down instantly "Now! This announcement I have! For the first time in three years!" He said, purposefully pausing to let their anticipation build up.

"What is it?" Alzack asked as his wife of two years played with their nearly two-year-old daughter.

Naruto meanwhile continued to eat his ramen while looking at Macao curiously, giving a thumbs up to Kinana as she places another bowl down, knowing that he would still be hungry after his 7th bowl.

"We finally have an S-rank mage! Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, a massive round of applause sounding out after the announcement.

The poor teen himself though was currently choking, having accidentally inhaled some ramen from the surprise of the announcement. Kinana was given the unfortunate responsibility of trying her hardest to stop him from dying from his ramen. With a wheezing cough the ramen was sent flying out of his throat and onto the floor.

"I'm becoming an S-Class mage!?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yep! With all the quests and money, you've been funding into the guild. Not to mention all that 'secret training' you've been doing. You've gotten much stronger" Macao said with pride.

"FUCK YEAH!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and fist pumping.

The Guild members continued to cheer and applaud while surrounding the cheering teen. The new S-Class wizard being picked up and thrown up and down as he cheered.

"I'm an S-class Mage now, Dattebayo! This is the best day EVER!" He cheered while being thrown around.

He was too ecstatic to even notice that his verbal tic had slipped out as he was finally let back onto the ground. Once his feet were back onto the ground he turned to face Macao with the largest smile any of them had ever seen on his face. The man smiling in return.

"Even though we haven't had any S-class mages for 3 years now. We still have one or two S-rank missions that you can go on" He supplied helpfully while pointing to a door on the right-hand side of the building against the back wall.

Around the two, the members began to murmur quietly while looking at the door. The door, and by extension the room, had been blocked off by Macao the second they had gotten the new building. No one had even known what was in the room, not even Kinana or Wakaba. Though now they supposed they knew, that's where the S-class missions were held and stored.

Naruto grinned and basically skipped into the room, careful to make sure that no one saw what was inside. Upon entering the room and turning on the light, he saw a board at the back with 2 posters on it.

"So that's the mission board. But what's the rest of this stuff?" Naruto asked himself while slowly walking around.

The room while fairly large but not overly so, large shelves lining the walls. Inside the shelves were numerous books, scrolls and items. Some of them looking quite new, others looking ancient, almost predating the current calendar system. Looking around at some of the items he saw everything from a strange glowing feather to a large golden gauntlet with strange slots on the knuckles and back of the palm.

"What the fuck is this thing? What's even supposed to fit into these spaces?" He asked himself while staring at the gauntlet in confusion "It looks stupid" He finally declared to himself.

Eventually growing bored of looking at and pondering the large gauntlet he continued walking towards the mission board. Once he reached the board he ended up looking over the two mission requests and humming as he scanned over them and thought.

"So, it's either a Dark Guild beat-em up. Or tracking down and apprehending….Jose Porla!? How did he escape!?" Naruto asked himself in shock, before realizing something "Wait….So it's either track down and apprehend criminals….or track down and apprehend _a_ criminal? Such variety…" He muttered to himself.

Shaking his head after a few more moments of thought he grabbed the mission to apprehend Jose. Though that choice was made almost purely through selfish reasons. The guy declared war on Fairy Tail 3 years ago. Naruto reckoned he deserved a _lot_ more time in jail.

Walking out of the secretive room he walked over to the bar and handed to mission to Macao, who raised an eyebrow at his decision but nodded and personally filled out the book. Not fully trusting Kinana to do it by herself just yet. S-Rank missions had a few extra steps in applying for them than any other rank of mission.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Macao filled out the details and stamped it before handing back the poster to Naruto who smiled and nodded before blasting out of the Guild Hall at breakneck speeds and causing a large gust of wind to swirl around the Guild Hall before slowly settling down.

"What the hell was the quest that Naruto got!? He bolted the second he could" Wakaba asked while sidling up to Macao who just grinned and turned to Wakaba.

"It wasn't much. Just a mission to apprehend Jose Porla" He said idly, getting shouts of surprise and anger from the guild.

"That low-life escaped!?"

"You're letting Naruto go after him!?"

"He might attack the Guild again!"

Macao merely weathered the shouts with a look of annoyance which began to grow as they didn't stop.

"SHUT UP!" He roared in anger, effectively silencing the guild.

"Jose has been in a prison for three years, not being able to use his magic. There is no way that he's as strong as he was 3 years ago. And don't any of you trust Naruto?" He admonished in disappointment.

"But even Erza couldn't beat Jose. And she was stronger than Naruto is now." A member said sombrely, the Guild growing quiet at the reminder of the dead members from Tenrou.

"Are you just going to let all of Naruto's hard work and training be discredited that easily? Do you know how hard he pushes himself?" The 4th Guild Master asked the members, a flicker of anger appearing in his eyes.

"N-no! but I mean….They were the strongest members we've ever had. And only a few of them could have stood up to Jose, even with him weakened" Another member glumly replied.

The 4th Master looked at everyone with narrowed eyes before huffing angrily and shaking his head.

"I believe in Naruto. Would you all like to know why I've wanted to promote him to S-class for over a year now?" At everyone's hesitant head shakes he continued "It's because unlike the rest of us. He doesn't try to stay in the past. Fixate on those that are gone and ruin his present life. He looks forward. And apparently that's something we need in large spades in this Guild" He said with disappointment, almost every member looking down in shame.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Jose was a simple man. He respected and loved power. He wanted nothing more to be the strongest. And anybody who came close to his strength or was stronger than him had to be eliminated. If not now then eventually, he was smart enough to know that he needed to be stronger to take out the Ishgar Four, for example. Though Jose also didn't like those who wronged him. And Fairy Tail had oh-so wronged him 3 years ago. And even with the members that led to his defeat all but eviscerated while on their "sacred island". He still hungered to destroy the Guild. Down to every last man, woman and child. And that is how Naruto found Jose, sitting in an abandoned house while plotting against Fairy Tail. The man laughing insanely to himself as he planned out how to crush all of the members. Said teen having a photo of himself on a nearby board with knives embedded in it, photos of most of the other members connected to his by string.

' _So, he knows I'm the strongest and believes that if I fall all hope is lost?_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

"Soon~ I'll crush all you pathetic fairies with my bare hands and never have to worry about your meddling ways ever again!" Jose cackled to himself.

The wizard sensed the attack far too late to stop it or avoid it, though he did manage a minimal defence as the bludgeon hit him. Sending him flying like a ragdoll out of the window and into a field outside the town he was currently hiding in. The teen following after the ex-Wizard Saint while changing his bludgeon for a far lighter weapon in the form of a tanto.

Reaching the impact sight, the teen felt a malicious magic flare up and growled in annoyance.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy but the least you could have done is get knocked out from that!" Naruto complained comically while resting on one foot and scratching his head.

"You! You're one of those Fairy Scum!" Jose yelled while stepping out of the dust cloud while glaring at Naruto, his malicious magic roiling around him.

"Huh? Am I? I look pretty human to me….Wait! Maybe I'm a really big fairy! Let me try to fly!" Naruto joked while jumping and opening his body like a starfish and belly flopping onto the ground with a thud "….not a fairy" He grumbled.

"You dare mock me!? DIE!" Jose yelled while shooting a beam of magic at Naruto.

The teen, from his sprawled-out position on the ground, pushed off with one hand and shot off to the left, rolling along the ground. As he rolled he used his tanto to flick rocks and dirt into Jose's eyes. The attack hitting home and the wanted criminal crying out in slight pain while holding his eyes.

Naruto used this chance to stop rolling and push himself into the air, throwing his tanto with lethal precision at the temporarily blinded mage with already requipping another weapon. Said mage sensed the attack, barely, and managed to avoid the incapacitating shot it otherwise would have been, by jumping backwards. The weapon only slicing his legs instead of piercing them like the teen had planned, though he had no intention of letting such a potentially dangerous man gain the momentum of the battle back.

The weapon that Naruto chose was a plain double-ended scythe. A 6-foot plain black pole with a sharpened curved blade at either end of the pole. Both blades pointing in opposite directions. Unfortunately, he had to make do with this weapon being normal, no magical enhancements. He had yet to find someone skilled enough to make a scythe with the specifications he ideally wanted, or just capable of creating a magical scythe. Regardless this scythe was still more than enough to be made dangerous in the right hands. The weapon only used by Naruto when he planned for an all-out offensive. Like he was currently doing.

The ex-Wizard Saint finally cleared his eyes as Naruto reached him, desperately leaning back to avoid the initial strike from the scythe. He was forced to turn his backwards leaning into a summersault as the second blade came around at his legs, capitalizing on him planting his feet while leaning back.

"You don't really do physical fights, do ya pal?" Naruto teased while continuing his assault.

Jose growled and wanted to reply except for the fact that his entire being was going into _not_ being hit by the spinning whirlwind of metal and flesh that Naruto had become. Stumbling into a standing position once more he was met with a downwards swing which barely missed him. Stabbing into the ground, the polearm was then used by the skilled teen to shoot himself forward like a pole-vault. Pulling his scythe out of the ground at the same time as he kicked Jose in the chest, sending the older man flying through a few nearby trees before hitting a particularly thick one with an audible snap.

Despite being his enemy, and his anger at some of the things Jose had been planning to do to him and his Guild mates. The new S-class Wizard still winced slightly at the sound the older man's body made as it impacted the last tree. Before he could do anything however he was met with a weak but fast beam of magic heading straight towards him. Rolling to the side he received a nasty burn on the left side of his stomach and on the inside of his left arm. Biting back a cry of pain, he glared dangerously at Jose. Jose himself was merely clutching his ribs while painfully chuckling evilly at the teen.

"Enjoy that you little _pest?_ " Jose spat out angrily before groaning in pain "You may be strong, but you have no experience! No resolve! You sympathize too easily! Like that fool Makarov and his _precious children_ who all got KILLED!" He yells at Naruto while huffing as the multiple broken ribs he now had, flared up in protest at his yelling.

The teen bit back another gasp of pain as the magic induced burns flared up again in response to Jose's angered state of mind, some of the residual magic in the injuries causing the flare. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the ex-Wizard Saint who took great delight in the pained expression, seemingly not noticing the deadly glare.

"Hurts doesn't it! This is what I'll do to the rest of those pathetic fairies once I'm done with your mangled corpse! Nothing will stand in my way! Not the Rune Knights! Not the Magic Council! And certainly not some pathetic Titania wannabe like you!" He screamed before yelling in pain while his right leg buckled from the pain.

Naruto clenched his teeth while rising up to his full height once again. The second degree burns already beginning to create blisters and causing a large amount of pain to the teen, though nothing even remotely life threatening. His clenched teeth and animalistic glare giving him an ominous look thanks to the wind ruffling his spiky golden locks around. Unknowingly he began to release a weak amount of Killing Intent, surprising Jose and making him growl as he realized he was beginning to become scared of the 'upstart'.

"Y'know. Talking ill of the dead isn't a very nice thing to do" Naruto spat through ground teeth "And calling me a wannabe? That isn't very nice either" He says, recalling the tanto and scythe back to his Requip dimension.

Jose grit his teeth and began to gather a dark and roiling ball of purple magic in the palm that wasn't clutching his chest. Condensing more and more magic into the attack. Meanwhile Naruto raised his right arm up, with his palm facing upwards as he glared at Jose from the shadows of his hair.

"Here….I'll show you something that sets me apart from Erza. And what will end this fight" Naruto grits out as his magic begins to rise around him.

Jose watched in fascination and fear as more and more magic began to coalesce in the teens palm, a bright blue ball of magic growing larger and larger with what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of tornadoes trapped inside. Eventually it reached a seemingly stable size and stopped growing. If someone were to look at the two fighters from the side-lines, they'd notice the parallels between their final attacks at that moment. They both had condensed balls of magic in their right palms and had taken injuries to the chest from the other. For a moment it seemed like they were in the same mindset, though that was a false assumption. While Naruto's attack emitted a warm blue light, Jose's emitted a sickly purple light. Not only that but Jose's attack wasn't going to be a close-range physical attack like Naruto's.

In an unspoken signal, the two fighters lurched forward. Jose's palm outstretching into a magic circle which sucked up the condensed ball of magic and turned it into a large wave of energy. Meanwhile Naruto sprinted at top speed towards the weakened mage.

"DEAD WAVE!" He screams out as a massive beam of magic shoots at Naruto.

Looking at the beam that was roughly the size of a single-story house, the teen glared and used magic to augment his legs, shooting to the side. Using the momentary distraction and smoke screen the Dead Wave threw up. The teen once again used magic to strengthen himself and shot forward like a bullet, the grinding ball floating above his palm creating a vortex of wind around him as he burst out of the smoke and attacked Jose too fast for the man to defend against.

In one clean move, the teen swung his arm, reminiscent of a punch and scored a clean hit directly in Jose's chest. He yelled in anger and pain as the ball ground into Jose's abdomen.

The man _screamed_ in pain as the attack burnt and ground into his chest, also damaging his already broken ribs. Right before it could cause too much damage though, Naruto halved the amount of magic in the technique, causing the man to go flying as the technique destabilized and exploded. The teen getting a few cuts up his arm but otherwise channelling the explosive blast of wind at Jose and away from himself. The man hitting the ground limply and bouncing like a ragdoll before rolling roughly and finally sliding to a stop on the upturned dirt of the once beautiful plain. After stiffly walking over to the man and seeing that he was _actually_ down for the count this time. Naruto finally fell to his knees and yelled in pain, a yell he had been trying his hardest to force down in the later part of their fight.

"Just for that" He ground out "I'm going to make sure they only feed you Brussel sprouts in prison you evil piece of fuck" Naruto huffed while holding his left arm to his chest.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Still holding his left arm to his chest, the teen looked around the room. Jose himself was still unconscious but in the twenty minutes since the end of their battle, the man had been bound and gagged comically by Naruto as a form of pranking revenge.

Moving over to all of Jose's files and papers he looked through them for anything that may be important or of danger, not knowing what exactly either of those things would be so he grabbed anything that vaguely fit those descriptions. Finally, he found a dark red folder, instantly catching his attention. Carefully he opened it and scanned through its contents.

There were five pieces of paper inside the folder, four of which were photos. The four photos showed fire-lit ruins in a dark cave. Some runes and carvings on the outside of the ruins. And a map with a marking for where the ruins could be found. The final piece of paper seemed to be a report of sort. The young S-class mage was quick to begin reading it.

To Jose

I'm glad to hear you finally got out of that ridiculous prison they put you in. Anyway, since you've been out and contacted me. I've looked into any ways of gaining immense power. Magical artefacts and such. Anyway, some of my boys found this beauty. It's a bunch of ruins from before the X calendar system. Possibly even 5000 years old some of them are guessing. Apparently, there's some super mystical being inside, a demon or somethin', that has immeasurable power. Like from what the runes on the outside of the ruins are saying. The power this thing has makes those fairy tales about Dragons sound like kittens with foam teeth and claws. Only problem though is that it has some sort of protective matrix around it. Once you get down here we can finally break this matrix and get inside, I can only wonder about the treasures inside. Though that Demon thing inside has also peaked my interest. I mean, whose ever heard of a Demon shaped like a fox with nine tails?

The letter had no name at the bottom, which annoyed the teen, but he still grabbed it anyway, knowing that this single file was the most damning thing he could possibly find, unless he found some sort of link between Jose and Zeref or something.

After looking around for another few minutes the teen finally called it quits and finished. Grabbing Jose and the few files he thought were worthy of the Councils attention and beginning the long journey to Crocus.

' _A nine-tailed fox demon? Why does that sound familiar?_ ' Naruto thought to himself in confusion while walking, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Deep in a massive cavern sat a mythical creature, many millennia old. Its massive form covered in algae and other plant life from its thousands of years of unmoving. Many animals lying on or walking over its form. These animals ranged from regular animals to animals far larger and more dangerous looking than they have any right to be.

By the creature's head was a waterfall, the large torrent of water falling onto its head, cascading down the only clean portion of its fur, and into a lake which it rested its forearms inside. A deep, rumbling growl emanated from its mouth and reverberated through the cavern, startling some of the animals. For the first time in thousands of years it opened one of its eyes, showing a massive blood red eye with a slit. The action slow and ominous from the intense drowsiness it felt. Once its eye fully opened it looked around the cavern, seeing how it had changed in his slumber.

' _ **I am awake**_ ' It thought while looking around ' _ **So the brat is finally back, and he finally found out I exist**_ ' It thought with an internal chuckle ' _ **Even though the knowledge that I exist has re-established our base connection. I still can't do anything until we meet face to face. Or he gets closer to my location. I guess I'll just nap until he gets here….I wonder if I can make him shit himself in fear when he finally finds me**_ ' The creature thought with a chuckle as its eye once again closed while it released a final large exhale, creating a gust of wind inside the cavern.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAND DONE!**

 **Yay! This chap is like twice as long as the last one! And I finally completed it!**

 **Sorry for the wait guys. This took so long because I had a severe case of what I like to call "writers-procrastination". This is a serious issue in which a writer, like myself, wants to write really badly and has a bunch of ideas for the story. But the moment they begin writing. Literally everything else seems infinitely more interesting even if you're still super excited about writing.**

 **Sooooooooo, yeah. Sorry. I'm lazy.**

 **So, this chaps question:**

 **Favourite Fairy Tail magic**

 **(this is purely to see your opinions. This has nothing to do with the story)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Adios!**


	3. Painful experiences

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm so sorry about the wait! I really didn't mean for any of that to happen!**

 **The reason for the wait is because on the 3** **rd** **of Nov I was rushed to the Hospital with Testicular Torsion. After the surgery I wasn't able to sit at my computer for any length of time without it hurting. I've only been able to sit at my computer since roughly the 17** **th** **and I've been working on my main story since then. But now I'm working on GoR again so yaaaaaayy!**

 **Any who, ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **SPark681:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you're excited.**

 _ **(To the guest that asked why the infinity gauntlet was there. It was merely me having some fun and making fun of it for no real reason. Rest in Peace Stan Lee….)**_

 _ **Zubhanwc3:**_ **Aren't you a clever cookie~ and the other bijuu may appear, they may not~**

 _ **Remzal Von Enili:**_ **That's a fair enough opinion. But does that mean that a God Slayer that kills enough God's becomes a God themselves?**

 _ **ReallyZero:**_ **I'll be honest. I really don't know XD**

 _ **A10riddick:**_ **Yes. Unless I have a massive change of heart XD**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying the story and my decisions so much! It makes me very happy.**

 _ **Agurra of the Darkness:**_ **This idea is AMAZING! And somewhat along the lines of what I have planned as well~ So I'll definitely be using it, thank you for the review and idea :D**

 _ **AkumaReap3r:**_ **FEAR NOT! It has not been abandoned! I was just in hospital and recovering from a surgery XD but reading your review made me really happy, thanks!**

 **Anyway! With that all said and done. And having nothing else to say….**

 **TIME TO GO TO THE STORY LETS GOOOOOO!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto stood in the center of a semi-circle of people. All of them raised above him on a podium to create a faux-sense of superiority in the people sitting above him. Naruto understood this, he understood why this was so. They had to make sure that people, and especially mages, know that they are the ones with power. But what ruined the intricate illusion for the teen was the knowledge that he could take out practically all of them in a matter of moments. So, despite their tense gazes and disapproving scowls, he stood in the most relaxed manner possible while staring up at them.

"So, you're the young upstart that battled and defeated Jose Parla? It seems Fairy Tail has a talent for finding powerful Mages" One of the Magic Council members scoffs.

Naruto just chuckled lightly while nodding, his gaze consistently coming back to the council member flicking through the dark red folder he had found in Jose's hideout. Something made him uneasy about what he had read in the folder, it wasn't necessarily a bad type of uneasiness. But that didn't excuse the fact that what he had read had refused to leave his mind for some strange reason. He felt almost….drawn, to the ruins the report had spoken of.

"Regardless, for your age. And this being your first S-Class mission. You've done well. Pretty minimal property damage as well. At least I can respect you for that" The first council member spoke.

The member currently reading through the report hummed while reading the letter.

"It's quite disconcerting that something like this was discovered without any of us catching wind of it"

The rest of the council members murmured in agreement and Naruto shifted his weight slightly as it appeared that they completely forgot about him. Coughing slightly to catch their attention, the teen levelled them all with an annoyed gaze.

"Ah! Apologies young Naruto. We appear to have forgotten about you momentarily. If that is all that you have to report then you may leave now" An elder member spoke kindly.

Nodding in understanding, the blonde left without a further word. As he walked, he felt a flare of pain from his side and winced while lightly cradling the wound.

' _For as weak as he supposedly got while in prison….He still managed to get such a painful attack in…_ ' Naruto thought in annoyance, not for the first time, realizing how weak he was in the grand-scheme of things.

" _You may be strong, but you have no experience! No resolve! You sympathize too easily!"_

Naruto growled as Jose's words from their battle came to mind. As much as he disliked the man for his threats against Fairy Tail, and his attitude in general. He couldn't dispute the man's points. He had paused after hearing Jose hit the tree, the rookiest of rookie moves. And unlike the lower level thugs and mages he had been fighting before, the enemies he would be facing as an S-Rank Mage would capitalize on any rookie mistakes like that.

As he walked down the hallway, he felt his already rock-solid resolve grow even stronger. Making up his mind he nodded to himself before taking off, practically a blur to the Rune Knights guarding the door as he flew out of the building and began making his way back to Magnolia.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Macao stared at the 17-year-old with a confused gaze. Looking between his face and the poster he was holding up multiple times before finally speaking.

"Naruto…you just got back from an S-Class mission. You really want to take one so soon?" He asked with a small amount of concern laced into his voice.

"Yes. I need to gain experience against higher-level enemies" Naruto said resolutely.

With a deep sigh, the Guild Master marked down the mission for Naruto. Unable to stop the smile that stretched his lips at seeing the smile on Naruto's face.

"Just be careful, okay? You've done a lot for this Guild. And you're already injured enough from Jose..." He said, not noticing how loud he had said that last sentence.

"Naruto's injured!?" Kinana asked in alarm, catching the Guild's attention.

Almost as if the move was practiced, everyone turned to Naruto with worried gazes. This included the two-year-old, Asuka Connell.

"B-Bwig Bwothers hurt?" She asked as her big purple eyes began to tear up.

Naruto immediately turned away so that he wouldn't break. Despite only being two, Asuka saw Naruto as her 'Cool big brother' and looked up to him. So, hearing that he was hurt was beginning to make her sad, which no one in the Guild wanted.

"N-No! I'm not hurt! Kinana's just teasing her big brother!" Naruto lied, in hopes to make Asuka stop crying.

"O-oh!" Asuka muttered as the tears began to stop building up in her eyes "Joke?"

"Joke." Naruto confirmed before sprinting off before Kinana, or anyone else, could stop him.

"It wasn't a joke and Naruto gET BACK HERE MISTER!" Kinana yelled to the shrinking dust cloud.

Sighing as she realized that yelling now would be a futile effort. The 16-year-old girl puffed up her cheeks and stomped back over to the bar.

"stupid….doesn't listen….piece of my…stinking…." She muttered in annoyance while angrily cleaning some dishes, getting some chuckles out of the Guild.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

' _You know….On second thought, fighting an entire Guild of Dark Mages with second degree burns covering my left side and left arm really wasn't the smartest decision_ ' Naruto thought to himself while rolling backwards.

Spinning the katana in his right hand into a reverse grip, the blade spun around to cover his back against the blade which met it with a loud **CLANG**. Flicking his sword while spinning around, he unbalanced the Mage and kicked him into one of his friends. As they both fell to the ground, he focused his attention on the incoming tidal wave of water magic heading towards him. Widening his eyes, he felt panic set in as the wave grew closer. Bolting to his left, he smashed through a window and rolled painfully across the grass as the wave broke open the front of their Guild Hall. With a hiss of pain, he dragged himself to his feet, his multiple injuries screaming in protest to his movements, even as he used his sword to help prop himself up.

Seeing the four remaining members approaching him was enough to make him straighten up. Of course, even after battling their 23 other members, Naruto had managed to injure them all.

"I seem to remember there being 9 of you before that wave….the other five must have passed out from exertion, right?" Naruto asked smugly, forcing down the coughing fit he could feel coming.

The Guild Master growled in fury. Shooting forward with a howl of pure anger. Naruto, using his brainless charge to his own advantage, used his sword stabbed in the ground to twirl around and strike the Mage clean in the face with the heel of his foot. With a grunt of pain, the Guild Master was sent flying back faster than any of the members could react and impacted one head-on. The impact knocked both out, though the increased force used on the Guild Master made Naruto grit his teeth and force down a scream as many of his injuries flared in pain. The last two members seemed to notice this and rushed forward, though not fast enough. Fighting through the pain, the new S-Class Mage reacted as quickly as he could.

Leaning forward, he flicked his katana out of the ground, blinding one of them with dirt and rocks. Using the hesitation in his teammate, the blonde Mage rushed forward and punched the non-blinded Dark Mage in the stomach with his right hand. The man passing out from the punch that was reinforced by the grip Naruto had on his katana. As the last Mage began to swear and finally clear his stinging eyes, Naruto spun and impacted his temple with the hilt of his sword. As the last enemy crumpled in a lifeless heap at his feet, the teen paused and looked around, wary of any sneak attacks (Which he had learnt the hard way that this particular Guild was very fond of doing). When he finally found the situation to be clear he allowed his body to relax. Almost instantly the sword slipped from his grasp, his exhaustion breaking his magic and causing the sword to be returned back to his pocket dimension. With a loud exhale his entire body slumped over, and as he leaned back while falling to his knees, the teen let out a scream of pain that he had been holding in the entire fight.

' _Son of a fucking cunt!_ ' He internally screamed to himself as some of his blood dripped onto the torn-up dirt and grass below him.

"heh….I won….I FUCKING WON, DATTEBAYO!" He screamed out, throwing his hands in the air while leaning back.

This proved to be a mistake however, as his injuries flared again, and he quickly leaned forward and cradled his abdomen in pain. Hissing through gritted teeth, he tried to stay as still as possible.

' _This isn't too bad_ ' He tried to trick himself ' _Just a few flesh wounds, nothing overly painful…Who am I kidding!? This hurts so goddamn much!_ '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Being watched over by his Guild members wasn't anything new to the blonde teen. Many a time, the teen had come back from missions still bleeding or sporting copious injuries. Though of course, the teen had never had a plethora of injuries as bad as his current ones. So that was how Naruto found himself practically chained to couch in the room which served as the Guild library. Currently being kept company by four Guild members plus Asuka, in an attempt to make sure that he didn't try anything strenuous or try to escape when no one was around.

"Bwig bwother!" Asuka yelled and she clumsily ran over to him.

The teen raised an eyebrow as she ran over holding a fairly thick and old looking book, the pages yellowed with time. With a smile that glowed with the pride of a million small children, the girl held the book up to show a cover page with a blank humanoid figure holding a sword.

"You!" She crowed while showing him.

"Thank you Asuka" He chuckled while smiling and ruffling her hair.

Gently grabbing the book from her, he leafed through a few pages to see what it was, the title having faded from the cover page. As he skimmed through the pages his eyes grew wider and wider. Getting his fellow Guild members attention.

"Hey Naruto! What's so special about that book?" One of them asked curiously, though he was ignored by the teen.

"Asuka, where did you find this?" Naruto asked while looking down at the still proudly smiling child.

"Box!" She said, still very proud of herself.

Looking at the other members in the library with him, he raised an eyebrow and only got shrugs in response.

"Hey Asuka…can you show me the box?" One of them asked the girl gently.

She nodded at light speed and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction she had run from. Meanwhile Naruto continued looking through the book with wide eyes. Finally, he was snapped out of his trance when someone clicked their fingers in-front of his face.

"Seriously Naruto? I once heard you complain for an hour straight about reading-" Naruto huffed at that, he didn't hate reading, he just hated that particular series Kinana had been trying to make him read, Twi-something "And now you're flicking through this book like it's the be-all-and-end-all. What even is it?"

Naruto carefully shut the book and looked up at his fellow Guild member with eyes full of wonder and excitement.

"It's a book about swordsmanship….Like a training manual. And honest-to-God sword style!" He cheered while throwing his hands in the air.

The smile on the teens face was so large and full of joy that the Fairy Tail member was momentarily blinded, but also surprised. While Naruto was always smiling and cracking jokes, never had anyone in the Guild seen him as happy as he currently was. Though even as happy as the man was for his fellow member, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the book held in Naruto's hand.

' _Erza never told us about a swords style manual or ever trained in one_ ' Looking at the book more closely he noticed just how old it looked ' _So….Where did Asuka even find it?_ '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chap! I know it was short but I've only written one other chap in the last 3-4 weeks so I'm a bit out of practice. Also, I didn't really have anything else I wanted to add in this chapter. Please forgive me!**

 **Anyway! Hopefully I'm able to get this out on my birthday (30** **th** **Nov) because that would be really cool! If any of you are wondering about my age (For whatever weird reason) I might tell you in the next chap if I feel like it~**

 **Anyway, for this chaps' question:**

 **Favourite anime character, and why?**

 **With that all said and done…**

 **PLASMA, OUT!**

 **ADIOS~**


	4. The Mission for Kurama

**Hey guys!**

 **Its great to be back!**

 **I'm actually being proactive this time…. somewhat. As I type this, I'm currently waiting for Chapter 15 of Devilish Sage to be edited. And if I work on this chapter nonstop (And it isn't out the ass long, for some reason) then I might even be able to release this at the same time or close to D.S. chap 15.**

 **On another note, I've created a discord! So, if you want to jump on and yell at me for my lazy and inconsistent upload schedule then go ahead!**

 **/HZt5k8F**

 **There ya go!**

 **Now, it's time to go to the REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **That's great to know what characters you love! And sadly, no. I don't have a concrete or even estimated number of chapters before Tenrou members return. Soz!**

 _ **Morregen:**_ **Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Xebolous-1:**_ **Possibly, when I read this, I actually had a mental image of him putting the gauntlet on only for it to immediately break because the infinity stones don't exist in this universe xP**

 _ **Zubhanwc3:**_ **Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! And Naruto** _ **will**_ **have heightened senses and dabble in runes. Those are both ideas I had waaaaay before I started writing this fanfic.**

 _ **Scandalf:**_ **Good choices with Kushina and Izayoi. Modaiji used to be one of my fav animes so I completely understand why you'd choose him. But I'm glad you didn't think the chapter felt rushed.**

 _ **SPark681:**_ **Ahhhhhh…. The book. The book which I had a good backstory for and then completely forgot and can't remember…Fuck. Yeah, the effects the book has is very widespread, but its appearance and backstory will leave much to be desired. Sorry!**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ ***Read previous comment* I'm very sorry! I just can't seem to remember my idea for the life of me….**

 _ **The shadow overlord279:**_ **Thank you! And I'm glad you enjoyed Asuka and Kinana so much!**

 **Authors Note**

 _ **Hashirama 1710:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **AkumaReap3r:**_ **AWWWWW! ~ Thanks! But how so? What makes this story so great? (I'm being serious btw. I don't understand…)**

 _ **Meowy1986:**_ **Different world. Different power system. Different levelling. Almost anyone in Naruto could crush someone from Fairy Tail simply due to the way Chakra works as opposed to magic. Also, this Naruto has not gone through anywhere near the same experiences. So, your point is mute.**

 **AAAAAAND DONE! There weren't too many, so it didn't take too long to finish, luckily! Now to put in my noise cancelling headphones, play music at obscene levels and get in trouble from my mum for not listening when she calls because I'm drowning in ear-bursting music and writing with fingers that feel like they're about to fall off because my aircon is on so freaking low.**

 **ONWARD, TO THE STORY AND SHIZ**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Yeah! Go Bwig Bwother!" Asuka yelled in encouragement from the side of the clearing, sitting on Bisca's lap as they watched Naruto.

Said teen was currently trying to attempt a combo from the training-manual-from-heaven. The teen had been practicing his sword techniques for the past three and a bit weeks and this was the first combo that he had started; everything before this was learning how to swing a sword properly and acclimating to the change in movements. Naruto had, had no idea that changing the angle he held his sword by so little could completely change how it felt to swing the weapon. Though, he was especially excited now because he had passed the exercises that ingrained the muscle memory into his head. Now he could do the _fun stuff!_

Asuka watched, transfixed on her 'Big Brother' as he attempted the combo once more, his body not used to the fluid stringing together of attacks and causing him to trip and fumble more than once. His current attempt wasn't his best (having started to fumble on the third action. His best attempt he didn't fumble until his fifth) but that didn't matter to the small girl who simply laughed and giggled as Naruto once again tried to smoothly transition from a downward swing to a wide, sweeping swing and once again tripped over his own foot and sent himself tumbling with a yelp.

Bisca couldn't help but wince slightly as the teen hit the ground for the umpteenth time in the last two hours. If nothing else, she had to give Naruto credit for not giving up by this point, even if his clothes had more green and brown stains from hitting the ground then any clothing has any right to.

"So, Naruto!" She calls out as he jumps back onto his feet with a low grumble "Come up with any new ideas about where this book came from?" She asked the teen as he looked over at her.

At the mention of the book he was currently learning from, he rolled his eyes and huffed while getting back into the starting stance.

"As I told Macao, I have no idea who this…Freez Deeglran guy is. Nor why he would be so interested in me" Naruto grunts while going through the motions once again "Its Fffffffffff- "Naruto remembers Asuka is there and nervously sees the dark look on Bisca's face "fffreaky! Yeah!" He yelps as he sends himself tumbling again.

"Aww! Bwig Bwo fell" Asuka pouts and gets a good-natured laugh from her mother.

From his position on the ground, Naruto takes a moment to laugh alongside Bisca which quickly gets Asuka to begin laughing as well. For a few moments the clearing is filled with the sound of the three laughing before returning to the gentle sound of animals living their lives and wind rustling through the trees and grass.

"Just sucks. From what I could tell, that box was _full_ as super helpful books! But the others 'wanted to be cautious and check them' Bah!" Naruto complains while kicking his legs in the air before letting them fall back to the ground.

"Hey! Don't blame them. A mysterious box appears, full of seemingly old and knowledgeable books that all help you in some way? You can't possibly say that, that isn't suspicious. They're just making sure you don't end up as a strange toad by opening one or something" Bisca lectures the teen.

"Yes mother" Naruto snarks while rolling his eyes and Asuka giggles quietly "And hey! Toads are cool!" He says while raising an arm from the grass to point at her and angrily glare.

Bisca sighs and facepalms while shaking her head, but even as she does this; a fond smile stretches her lips.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

A few days later, Kinana sighs while unlocking Naruto's door with the spare key he had given her. Walking inside the surprisingly clean, but still slightly messy, house she easily navigates the mess of furniture and the occasional piece of rubbish before hopping up the steps, two at a time. Once she gets to the second floor, she quickly walks over to his door and opens it, seeing the bed empty she looks around. After a second or two she sees him, resting on his arms at his desk with books open and stacked up around him. Next to one of his arms is an array of runes drawn in pen, though even from the doorway she could tell that some of them were shaky at best and that the array wasn't done. She guessed that he must have gotten annoyed at his shaky hand and decided that sleep was needed instead of trying to push through the exhaustion. From experience she also knew that this had likely happened at somewhere around 2 in the morning.

Walking over she gently shakes his shoulder while murmuring for him to wake up. When all he does is mumble in his sleep she frowns while puffing up her cheeks and glaring at him. Drawing her leg back, she kicks the one of the legs on his chair roughly which makes it jolt and finally wakes up Naruto who blinks rapidly at his sudden awakening.

"You did it again" She says disapprovingly while gesturing to the books and messy rune array.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he sheepishly scratches the back of his head while looking up at the girl that was 1 year his junior. Said girl just sighed and shook her head before lightly tugging on his arm as he stood up.

"Why the rush?" He asked her curiously.

"There's someone at the Guild Hall looking for you" She answered simply while still trying to pull him towards the front door, the older teen moving in the direction so that she wouldn't just be uselessly pulling on his arm.

"Really? This early?" He whines as she 'pulls' him.

"Its 10 in the morning" She said dryly while dragging him out the front door.

"Ah…."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

As Naruto and Kinana approached the front of the Guild Hall. They noticed a man wearing a fairly familiar set of robes and a squadron of Rune Knights with them, causing Naruto to groan loudly and catch everyone's attention.

"The Magic Council? I was there last week! What do you guys want now?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. By order of the Magic council, you must appear for a meeting at Crocus. We will escort you there immediately" The man said, ignoring Naruto's whining.

"Uggggghhhhhhh. Fine!" Naruto exclaims while stomping over, knowing from experience that the people they sent for him are often relentless and simply don't care about whatever else he may have going on.

Doesn't mean that he isn't going to give the Council hell for this though. They should know better by now, honestly.

"Better keep up though" And with that, Naruto took off at high speeds towards Crocus, laughing at the man and the soldiers yelling.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Nab. Are you seriously telling me that you've found nothing on this Freez Deeglran?" Macao asked while looking between his friend and the box filled with old and mysterious books.

"No. Nothing. But I'm telling you, Freez Deeglran is obviously a fake name!" Nab says while moving his hands around wildly "This is most likely the first time they've ever used that name as well"

Macao grunts and twists his lips downwards into a scowl a small purple flame flickers around his left knuckle.

"It just doesn't make sense. We've checked the books and there's no traps, and all of the information is correct and actually useful as far as we've been able to find. So why the secrecy and the fake name?" Nab wonders aloud while grabbing a random book and flipping it open to look at a page.

"They want something with Naruto" Macao says resolutely while crossing his arms and humming in thought "They want him stronger for something. The annoying thing is that we don't know their motives. They could be an enemy looking to benefit off his power somehow, or an ally looking to help him that can't show themselves for whatever reasons" Nab nods slowly as he processes the information "But neither option is particularly good. They both hold the connotation of some form of stronger enemy hiding in the shadows. And considering this is the first time we've caught onto something; those enemies are good at keeping themselves hidden…"

Nab slowly put the book back down and hardens his gaze while staring at Macao.

"We'll get through this, just like Fairy Tail always has. And if anyone tries to hurt Naruto, a member of our family. We'll protect him, just like Fairy Tail always has" Nab says passionately, getting a devilish grin from Macao.

"Of course! You really think that any of us would just _let_ Naruto get hurt?" He asks, getting a chuckle out of both of them.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Naruto Uzumaki- "

"Yo!" Naruto says lackadaisically while slouching.

"-You have been called here today because of an urgent mission" The council member finishes with a hard glare at the bored Mage.

"What's it this time?" He asks while pretending to yawn.

"Do you remember those documents you brought back after apprehending Jose?"

"The ones about the supposed Demon trapped underground?" Naruto questions with a raised eyebrow as his posture straightens slightly.

"Correct. We've managed to locate the dig sight. Now normally, we would handle something like this ourselves. However, it seems word has gotten out and Dark Guilds from all over Fiore are heading there to try and claim this Demons powers for themselves" Another member says with a dark frown.

"How many Dark Guilds are we talking about?" Naruto asks cautiously.

"From what we've been able to gather. Roughly 46 Dark Guilds" Naruto eyes widen and his jaw drops.

' _46 Dark Guilds!? That's anywhere from 230 mages to 4600!_ ' Naruto thought in shock, his mind momentarily shutting down. (I'm making Guilds have a limit between 5 at a minimum and 100 at a maximum)

"That's practically an army" Naruto says in astonishment.

"Precisely" All of the Council members have grim looks on their faces "That is why you will not be the only one going. There will be a taskforce of Mages from the best Guilds, and you."

"A taskforce? How large are you planning on making it?" Naruto asked slowly, still trying to digest the number of Dark Mages converging on one point.

"30-40 Mages. But the best ones that we can get. The Wizard Saints will be joining as well, those of them we can get anyway" Naruto nods slowly, before blinking as a random guard takes a folder from one of the Council members and hands it to him "In that folder will be everyone you're working with. And our suggested team compositions and plans. All of you will meet up two days from now at the location in the folder. This is an SS-class mission Uzumaki. I hope you realize what that means" Naruto nodded.

SS-class missions were the rarest and most dangerous missions the continent of Ishgar had. This was the level of the '10 year' and '100 year' missions and completing one basically marked a Mage down for a life-time of fame of some sort. Though, they were also the only mission where a failure was not acceptable in any way, shape or form. Especially a mission such as this one. Naruto hardened his gaze and without another word, walked out of the council chambers while starting to open and look through the folder.

As he looked through the files, Naruto felt his magic spike and his resolve harden. He would stop this threat, he would keep his family safe. He would help keep this Demon and its powers out of their hands, no matter what it took.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAND DONE!**

 **I'm very happy that I got this chap done so fast. And I just realized that I accidentally turned this from like a 3-4 chap arc to like a 5-6 chap arc XD unless of course I get lazy…. anyway!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I don't reckon its my greatest work but I'm still really proud of it. And now! Onto the question for this chapter!**

 **Favourite Anime and why?**

 **That was all for this chap!**

 **Adios!**


	5. The War for Kurama

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm back….It's been a while. Sorry!**

 **I don't have an excuse, I've just been focusing on everything else in my life except writing fanfics. The worst part about that is that I've been thinking about this for like the past few weeks I just haven't had the motivation to stop doing other stuff and write this.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad so many of you guys enjoyed the last chapter. That makes me really happy. And now….**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **WhiteHawk666:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And you'll just have to wait and see~**

 _ **Scandalf:**_ **Sorry! And it won't be 2025! Maybe like….December 31, 2024**

 _ **PersonaNinja Lux:**_ **Yes. We will be getting weapons from Naruto**

 _ **Shadow-luminaire:**_ **You weren't the first….but it really didn't take people long to realize that anagram….**

 _ **The Loyal Huffle:**_ **Hmmmm~ Maybe~ Maybe not~ you'll just have to keep reading. Wont you?**

 _ **Xhope14x:**_ **Yes, I do have a pairing in mind.**

 _ **AvidIdiot911:**_ **I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap! And thanks for all your wonderful comments on all four chaps. Made me smile**

 **AAAAND THAT'S ALL for the review replies!**

 **I tried to keep this short (and there weren't many reviews anyways xP) so that the chap will take up a larger percentage of the update.**

 **Anyway! Very quickly. I have a discord so if you want to come yell at me for not updating like I should be….then come take a look!**

 **/V79GQbE**

 **There you go!**

 **P.S. Some characters may accidentally be OOC. I don't mean for them to be, but I also haven't been following the anime or manga, so I only have snippets of their personalities from fight scenes I've seen xP**

 **ONTO THE *whispers* mini-war arc…**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Naruto….Today's the day. Isn't it?" Macao said somberly, standing outside the Guild Hall with Fairy Tail's strongest member.

"Yep…Picked up all my weapons and prepared all the items I'll need. Oh! Reckon I should bring some ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Don't joke around about this Naruto. You're going to war"

"It's not a-"

"It is a war!" Macao hissed while stomping forward "Its you and another 30 or so wizards against possibly _thousands!_ That. Is. A. War."

Cerulean blue eyes seemed to dim for a moment, and with the loss of brightness in his expression and body language, Macao could finally see how fake and forced his smile really was.

"What do you expect me to say Macao... I'm doing everything I can to try and stay calm. I can't go into something like this with anything less" Macao was stunned into silence, his mind furiously working on a reply.

His expression softened and his lips twitched upwards sadly "Look at our resident knucklehead…Actually using his brain for once. Did it hurt?" He weakly jokes and is lucky when Naruto decides to play along.

"Hey! Screw you, old man" Naruto says while pushing Macao.

"Hey! I'm not that old you brat!"

"Could have fooled me~"

They are both silent for a few moments, the joking aura around them dissipating in the early morning breeze.

"Be careful kid. Seriously….I don't think the Guild could survive without you" His hand landed on the teens shoulder.

"Sure you could. You guys are strong. You could make it through anyth-" Macao's hand tightened, cutting off his dismissal.

"No. Naruto, I need you to listen" He inhaled before continuing "After the Tenrou incident. No one had any will to continue. _You_ are what allowed them, us. To continue on. You are the one that reignited our passions. We have all put our everything on you. So repeat after me 'I will come back from this mission' I need to hear you say those words and _mean it_ " The teen felt his tongue go lax in his mouth as the full meaning of those words washed over him, staring into Macao's hardened black eyes.

"…I _will_ come back from this mission" He says resolutely.

"Good." He says with a determined nod.

"Make sure the rest don't find out. Okay? I just want them to think I'm doing a regular S-Rank mission. Not…this"

"Hey. Lighten up. I won't tell them" Macao promised him, leaving out the part where he planned to tell everyone the truth after the mission was finished.

"Okay. I'm off Datte-" He cut himself off quickly, though sadly, Macao caught what he was about to say.

And so, that was how Naruto left, dramatically stomping away as Macao laughed at his verbal tick once more.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto consulted the map once more as he travelled through the treetops, finding the method much more enjoyable than sitting in a stuffy vehicle for hours. As he jumped from tree to tree and read the map, his eyes widened at a town on the way to his destination and his next leap sends him speeding ahead at over twice his previous speed, the branch snapping at the point of impact and falling to the ground with a loud **Crash**.

It only took another 15 or so minutes to reach his destination, a small town by a large river. He smiled softly at the ambient fog wafting through the air and began walking to where he knew what he was searching for, lay. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander, and the memories to surface.

" _I believe true strength comes from protecting something precious to you"_

He looked down at his palm, seeing the small scars and callouses that covered the tan skin. Images of all his Guildmates appeared in his head.

" _Woah! Ice magic? You can do all sorta neat tricks! Hey, hey! Can you make a snow globe, Dattebayo?"_

" _Of course I can~ But magic isn't just meant for tricks Naruto"_

" _I know that! That's why I'm going to Fairy Tail! I'm gonna get Erza to teach me everything she knows about our magic!" His bold declaration was made with a blinding grin._

He walked past the last of the houses, entering the woods surrounding the village.

" _that's right. Your magic uses weapons doesn't it?"_

" _Uh huh" His chubby head bobbed up and down quickly "Yep! All sorts of super strong weapons as well! Erza can do armour as well but that's only cause she's not as cool as me!~"_

" _Of course not~" He chuckled "But you know, when your work here is done…you can take my weapon with you"_

" _Woah! Really!? You're letting me have a super cool weapon like that!" The younger Naruto pointed at the Zanbatou relaxing against the tree behind the two._

" _Of course. Its been a family heirloom for countless generations…But I can tell it longs for battle. And I just feel bad that I'll never be able to give it what it calls for, but I think that you'll be able to"_

" _Of course! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Ill be beating down dark mages left and right! Having a sword like that'll make me super strong, Dattebayo!"_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he reached his destination, the trees clearing out for a couple of meters around the small cliff face overlooking the river. His smile quickly turned melancholy as he walked up to his destination. As he looked at the grave, and then to the custom gravestone, he knelt down and bowed his head before looking up.

" _I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry" tears fell from his cheeks like waterfalls into the snow below "I-I should have been able to stop it. Or-or block it! Or dodge it! Or anything. I'm so sorry. I-I just wish my magic was BETTER! That I could use armour, or-or something! Like Erza." He looked at the gravestone he knelt before "I-I can't take your sword. I'm so sorry. I just- I don't deserve it. My magic is too weak._ I'm _too weak! Sorry….Ttebayo..." He stood up and marched away from the grave._

"Hey Kubikiribocho….it's me. I think….I think I'm finally strong enough to wield you" He pulled the massive sword from out of the ground, the metal still seemingly brand-new "Wouldn't you think?" And despite it just being a sword, he couldn't help but feel like it _thrummed_ in his grip.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto walked into the building that they were using as their planning hub and rendezvous. He noticed that he was one of the last ones to arrive and that, additionally, he only recognized two people in the hall: Jura Neekis, and Warrod Sequen. Though that wasn't a surprise, with them being the number 5 and 4 spots of the Wizard Saints, respectively. Walking inside, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous surrounded by all these powerful mages, and so just hung out around the back of the building.

As he sat down, he saw a shadow cover him, so he looked up and saw a large and very buff man with green hair and tattoos over his arms and nose. The large man was sneering down at him for seemingly no reason.

"hey newbie. Guild and Magic?" He ordered abruptly, getting Naruto to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"My _name_ is Naruto. I'm from Fairy Tail and use Requip!" He started angrily and ended cheerily, at least trying to make friends with the giant man.

"Fairy Tail? Requip Magic?" He asked before doubling over laughing, catching almost everyone else's attention.

"H-Hey! What's wrong with that!?"

"You're from that weaklings Guild, AND you use Requip! You're just a Titania copy aren't ya?" He cockily stated.

The 17-year-old could feel his nails digging into his palms and his eyes darkening in anger. Making fun of his Guild was enough to get someone on his Shit-List. But calling him a Titania copy? After all the work he had done into trying to prove that he _wasn't_ Erza? That was easily enough to get someone on his Enemies-List. Both of those together?

It also didn't help that a couple of other mages began to join in with the jeering and teasing. It was driving him up the wall, so many accusations that he was merely trying to copy Titania, luckily for him, a distraction arrived.

"Alright! I believe that everyone is here now!" The representative from the Magic Council spoke up, gathering their attention "Now, I will be placing everyone on the same teams inside the same magic vehicles, so listen!"

And that was how Naruto found himself inside the carriage of a magic vehicle with only one other person. The lady sitting across from him was nothing less than stunning. Black hair cascading down to the small of her back, two buns on the top of her head and two braids tumbling in front of her shoulders and over her large breasts. Once his eyes drifted there, he was quick to move them away while blushing.

"Good choice" She coldly says while glaring him down.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Da-" He quickly clamped his mouth shut before anything else could get out.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow and scoffed.

"I can't believe they allowed a weakling like you in here. Especially with a Queen of Sabretooth, like me" She scoffed while looking out the window.

Naruto smiles nervously before speaking up.

"We're both on the same team. And we're the first that's fighting. Shouldn't we come up with, I dunno. A _plan?_ " He asks his sole-teammate.

"The _plan_. Is that you rush in, and as they mutilate your corpse, I'll take them out"

Naruto glared at the girl for her dismissive and cold attitude, her whole personality just rubbing him the wrong way.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your _teammate_ "

"I don't _have_ teammates. They would just slow me down"

"Slow you down? I want you to see something I just finished" He said, suddenly much more serious than before.

"I don't care for whatever toy or-"

A three-pronged kunai hung in front of her face as she turned her eyes to look at him, crossing her eyes, she could see that strange symbols were written up the handle.

"What?-"

"This….Is my secret weapon. You say that having teammates slows you down?" He teleports the kunai back into his pocket dimension "Trust me, lady….I'm the _last_ teammate you have to worry about leaving behind~"

She stayed silent, levelling him with a disbelieving gaze before scoffing and looking back out the window, making him fume about ruining all the work he had put into making that seem cool and serious.

"Nothing can keep up with me….Especially a no-name _Fairy_ like you" She spits acidly.

"Then at least let me know your name goddammit!"

"….Minerva" She hisses in annoyance.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto and Minerva sat behind a bush, looking at the hundreds/thousands of mages that awaited them. The position of the Demon's ruins easy to spot from their position. Grabbing his own binoculars, Naruto jumped into the tree above them and easily balanced on a branch while staring through the binoculars.

"You go in first" Minerva suddenly spoke up, and Naruto suddenly realized that the tree gave him more than one good look at her figure "If they're busy attacking you, it'll make my job easier"

The teen deadpanned at the slightly older girls' words before sighing and grabbing one three-pronged kunai out of his pocket dimension. Taking a moment to aim, he cocked his arm back and threw it out of the treetop and overhead of the army.

"Don't take your eyes off the kunai" He orders before simply disappearing into thin air.

Minerva's eyes widened in shock and she quickly snapped her attention to where the kunai had been thrown, her arms going slack as she sees him in midair.

' _He….is also a teleporter?_ ' She thought to herself in shock, having thought she was the only one with any sort of ability like that.

Watching her _partner_ as his upwards momentum began to stall, she saw him grab five other kunai, allowing his first one to continue its original flight path. With a flick of both of his arms, the five kunai flew down at the army in a very spread apart pattern. She watched as the kunai landed, near silent in their delivery, hitting five mages and catching everyone's attention.

To Minerva, it was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. A beautiful, deadly train wreck heading straight towards their enemies. She watched the teen appear from out of midair over the closest of the kunai with a _massive_ zanbatou. Minerva actually had the urge to blink in surprise, but she fought the action to watch what happened. And what she saw was carnage. The teen hefted the sword that looked like a massive butcher's knife and spun in a circle, taking out a good 13 or so mages before letting go of the sword.

After that, Minerva lost track of the teen as he disappeared again. Instead she watched the carnage as he teleported around the battlefield from kunai to kunai, sending each one back to whatever pocket dimension he grabbed them out of and grabbing the zanbatou whenever it neared him and sending it careening to the next marker.

She couldn't help the smirk that lit up her face at the display of violence the teen showed her.

' _Maybe he isn't useless after all_ ' She thought while keeping her predatory gaze on the battlefield.

The final kunai must have hit the ground because all of a sudden there was a large cry that signified a substantial injury from the middle of the group. Minerva took that as her time to shine and stood up. Clicking her tongue in annoyance as she noticed that they were out of range. With a simple click of her fingers she flickered across the field a few times and appeared right behind a large bulk of Dark Mages.

"Territory" She muttered with a smirk.

That was the last thing the Dark Mages heard as they were sent flying and incredibly injured from her many explosions.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The sight that met the rest of the assault teams upon their arrival was utter carnage. Spells and people going flying every few seconds.

"What on earth…." Jura muttered to himself before snapping out of it and leading his team into the battlefield.

It wasn't soon after that both sides engaged in open conflict, the results could be seen and felt for miles around. Though even with the strength of the attacking Mages, the Dark Mages were still defending a fixed position, so they had to carve through the massive numbers to even reach their goal.

Naruto felt sweat drip down his face while fending off three enemies at once with a katana.

' _So I've used the Hiraishin 19 times….I started gaining minor injuries three jumps ago…I can't afford to use it willy-nilly anymore…_ ' He thought to himself while dispatching two of his opponents.

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed in anger as the sight of more enemies rushing him filled his vision. He had been fighting for the past 20-25 minutes and this had been the same repetitive pattern. Cut down a few, and another three appear, it was maddening. In anger, he lashed out with his sword, forgetting his recent training in favor of pure _power_. With a sickening squelch, his katana sliced clean through two necks and got lodged halfway through the third. His anger slipped away faster than water through a colander as horror replaced it. He stumbled back and tripped over his own feet, falling onto his ass and staring at the three bodies, and the blood they were spilling, in horror. He didn't even register the man smiling evilly and charging up an attack in his direction, what he did register though; was the hand that suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him back. His vision swam in a myriad of colours for a moment before he found himself on the ground next to Minerva's feet, her hand letting go of his collar. He coughed and grunted in pain as she suddenly stomped lightly on his stomach, and when his eyes locked onto her, she spoke.

"After that showing at the beginning. Are you really going to allow yourself to be killed?" She scoffed and fired a ball of magic at another group of enemies "And here I was, thinking that you could actually back up your talk for a moment. Want to feel sorry about those weaklings' deaths? Fine. Do so, it'd make you right at home with that weakling Guild. But would you rather get yourself killed?" She asked him angrily.

And at that moment, Naruto wasn't sure what it was, but something in what she had said had snapped him out of his horror. The light returning to his eyes as his mind rushed to go back into 'battle-mode'.

' _That's right….I can't die, can I? Not when I have so many people depending on me_ ' His eyes snapped to his right as they caught something ' _And even if you refuse to admit it. You're depending on me as well, aren't you?_ ' He thought while looking at Minerva, who hadn't seemed to have noticed what he had ' _With all these people depending on me. With all their wishes on my shoulders…._ '

Minerva felt an impact extremely close to her and widened her eyes. Spinning on the ball of her foot to look at the impact sight and feeling shock flood her system. In front of her was Naruto currently in a bare-handed power struggle with a man nearly twice his height and seemingly made out of pure muscle.

' _How could I ever think about letting them down!?_ ' He roared inside his head while headbutting the man and sending him flying back with a small shockwave.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Jura grunted while clapping his hands together once again, a veritable tidal wave of earth rising and swallowing over a hundred mages.

"Neekis!" A nearby Mage called out, catching his attention.

"yes?' He asked while creating a defensive earth wall.

"From what our sensor said. We've taken out about 1100 of roughly 3300" The other mage begrudgingly reported.

"1100 already? I know we've taken out a bit. But not that many" He mumbled to himself.

"Apparently we've only taken out 700-800 so far" The mage scowled "Those two out front have been taking out the rest"

At that moment Jura felt a large buildup of magic and stomped forward while palm striking the air, sending the defensive barrier flying forward where it met the spell and broke down into boulders and small rocks. When the dust cleared, he saw the myriad of spells and colours flying back and forth and the explosions and Dark Mages going flying far ahead of them.

"Ignore those Mages! Focus on the girl and the requipper!" The Dark Mages call out to each other.

Jura grimaced and charged his magic up, startling all the nearby Mages. In the few seconds it took him to charge his magic, stones and larger rocks began to float off the air and float around him.

"You'll have to get passed me first" He intoned before slamming both palms on the ground "Chasm!"

And like the name implied, the ground rumbled and shook. Like the wrath of the Earth God given physical form, the very ground split in two, a massive chasm opening up and swallowing close to 300 Dark Mages in an instant. Such a powerful ability wasn't without consequences however, and Jura fell to a knee while panting. Even while panting, he couldn't help the victorious smirk that stretched his lips. The reason for the smile?

Between his squad and the advance squad now sat a 1km long and 400m wide chasm that was deep enough for the bottom to not be seen when standing at the top.

' _That took 65% of my magic stores….But now Orland and Uzumaki's opponents won't get any reinforcements from our side_ ' He thought while trying to quickly recover.

"Now…We deal with these enemies then go and reinforce the Advance Squad" He ordered while slowly standing to his full height.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto growled while running. Him and Minerva having carved through the group numbering in the low hundreds that they had been fighting for the past half an hour, give or take ten minutes. The reason he was growling was the group of roughly 50 Dark Mages which had taken over a nearby town. The town was small, but no innocents deserved to be caught in the cross-fire of this battle. For any reason. It was that reasoning that had him moving slightly away from their destination to save and help as many villagers as possible. And for some reason that he couldn't quite determine, Minerva followed after him. She didn't say a word, she just followed with that resting bitch-face that she called a neutral look.

Once they reached the town, Naruto wasted no time. Despite Minerva going to hold his shoulder to keep him still and opening her mouth to speak, he still shot ahead at full speed. Jumping in the air, and requipping a dark red glaive into existence. Flipping and spinning the glaive a few times, dark red flames began to spew out of the glaive. Catching the Dark Mages attention and putting them on alert. After that, Naruto recklessly used his magic to increase his speed and blasted through the town. He parkoured up a wall and placed a hand on the top, pulling himself up and flinging himself forward into a flip while swinging his glaive, two crescents of fire leaving the blade of the weapon and impacting two Dark Mages, knocking them away from some children.

"Thank you, Mister!" One said happily.

"No problem, kid! Stay safe now!" Naruto said with a bright smile, which upon turning away from the kids melted away.

He took off at full speed, throwing his glaive into the ground and swinging around it to get around corners, or just parkouring/wall running. It only took another five Dark Mages to be taken out before the scouts and others began to yell about a 'Light Mage' and to take out the villagers. That only increased Naruto's anger more and he pumped more magic into his body and the weapon. He jumped from house to house and alley to alley. His anger clouding his judgement and causing him to merely save the village people before taking off again, barely staying still long enough to reassure them. It only took 15 minutes in total to take them out. When he finally walked out of the village, he saw Minerva standing by what appeared to be the whole village. As Naruto slowly looked between the villagers and Minerva, he saw her annoyed expression.

"Way to go dumbass. You went in there to save the villagers and completely forgot about them in your hunt" She snapped, making him flinch and smile nervously.

"Thank you again for helping us Mister!" One of the kids said from the group after running over.

"No problem~" He ruffled the kids' hair "It's what Mages are _supposed_ to do after all"

"If you're done. We need to _actually_ head towards our miss-" Minerva was cut off by a wave a malevolent energy exploding out of a central point.

"No…" Naruto muttered in fear as the presence of the energy got stronger and stronger "Move. Now!" He shouted as he and Minerva took off towards the Ruins.

As they ran, Naruto and Minerva used every trick they had to both conserve magic and move as fast as possible. It was with this reasoning that they reached their destination in record time, the only problem was the guards around the ruins who spotted them immediately.

"Fuck!" he swore under his breath.

"We don't have time to mess around" Minerva reminded him.

"Don't need to tell me twice" He chirped before blasting forward.

The first opposition he faced was a single enemy who he used as a spring-board to launch himself upwards and forwards. While in midair, he requipped his fire glaive from before and threw it like a spear straight at the ground, a shockwave of fire emanating from the point of impact and frying a few people. Shifting his body and weight on his fall, he rolled and grabbed his glaive before carving his way forward, explosions and fire surrounding him. When he felt his magic running out, he grabbed his trusty scythe out and grinned cockily at the Dark Mages.

Running forward, he saw a row of Earth spikes raising up from the ground towards him. Launching himself forward and to the side, he hooked himself on one of the spikes and spun around it, flinging himself forward and into a small group of enemies. Impacting one in the chest with both feet, he leant forward and rolled with his momentum and weight. Jumping to his feet, he quickly spun his scythe and blocked four bullets before throwing it forward. The scythe hit a man in the forehead with its handle, making him groan in pain as the scythe fell down.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Dark Mages were quick to punish him for his use of such an obviously unpracticed move by breaking his scythe.

"Uzumaki! Door!" Minerva's voice was suddenly heard, drawing his attention to the opened ruins.

What met his gaze was two extremely thick and heavy doors of stone sliding shut of seemingly their own volition, Dark Mages trying and failing to stop or slow down their progress.

"Minerva! Get inside!" He ordered, knowing that at least one of them had to get inside at all costs.

Sprinting forward to gain momentum, he jumped off an enemy's chest and wound back an arm. Inside his hand appeared a three-pronged kunai which he threw with all his might.

"Stop him!" Spears and other weapons were thrown at him to try their best to injure him.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Minerva heard her partners cried order and steeled herself. Looking towards the door, she saw it rapidly closing. Before she could activate her magic though, a Dark Mage blocked off her line of sight, making her growl with anger and punch him with a Territory infused punch, clearing a line of sight for her.

 **50cm**

She growled and dragged up the magic needed to teleport as fast as possible.

 **30cm**

Another blockage to her line of sight, extra magic was dragged out to clear it again. Naruto appeared in the air in the peripheral of her vision.

 **5cm**

' _No! Uzumaki won't make it in time!_ ' She cried inside her mind, her world spinning and blurring in a kaleidoscope of colours.

 **Fwip!**

 **SLAM!**

She whirled around and found herself on the other side of the doors. Now inside the fire-lit hallways of the Demons Ruins. Hearing a displacement of air behind her, she spun on the heel of her foot, her magic springing up. Only to widen in shock at the impossible sight of Naruto kneeling in front of her, covering his mouth as a very wet cough wracked his body.

"Uzumaki….how?" She asked in surprise.

Her jaw hung open as he tilted his head up and held one of his special throwing knives up with one finger through the loop on the end. Impossible! This knock-off of Titania had certainly proved to be stronger than she had expected, but he shouldn't have made it in -Should be too damaged by his own teleportation. But that was when she realized something, Titania was praised for her strength….but she could be so much stronger. She relied on her magic armours and weapons. She learnt nothing. She simply acquired new armours, but otherwise never grew stronger. This made her complacent, made her weak in a world where a Queen like herself should be strong. This boy in front of her, with a thin trail of blood dribbling down his chin, a smirk that was feral enough to beat a wolves, and a fire in his blue eyes that could melt a mythical dragon. This boy was far from weak. He had proven himself to be a King. And as the hallway shook and slightly crumbled, their eyes turning to deeper inside the ruins….Minerva had the overwhelming feeling that he wouldn't stop at just being a King. He would be a _God_.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **That's officially at about 4.6-4.7K words of pure story right there! The longest chap of GoR by far. The story by itself out-words the current longest chap with Authors notes and all!**

 **I apologise for the wait. I wanted to update other stories and I've started my last year of high school this week. It's currently Friday. And I wrote this entire thing since Sunday. So school makes me write more XD**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! And my question for this chap:**

 **Who do you believe is the best Anime antagonist of all time?**

 **Anyways~**

 **Adios!~**


	6. Retrieval of Kurama

**Hi guys! Welcome back to chap 6 of God of Requip!**

 **I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter and how excited you guys got for this one. We now have over a THOUSAND favs and follows! That's insane!**

 **I love you guys sooooo much!**

 **Also. Something I noticed. A lot of you guys chose Aizen, Tobi and Madara. I think they're all awesome villains, just find it intriguing that so many of you guys chose them. Anyway!**

 **I don't really have too much else to say. So….**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **The Great Dullahan:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I don't really know what to say about the Sabretooth thing….other than, yay? I mean that's sorta what I was going for so I'm glad you felt that way XD**

 _ **Zubhanwc3:**_ **They know all the demons Zeref created. And only recruit the demons that were created by Zeref. That's why Tartaros isn't there. And they don't want to draw too much attention to themselves yet.**

 _ **Yuki Riki:**_ **No harem sorry!**

 _ **Lawrence HBain:**_ **You win an internet cookie for your correct assumption!**

 _ **Angelo47:**_ **Welllll. You'd** _ **hope**_ **that Erza would seek to improve herself~**

 _ **23:**_ **Yeah… I'm so sorry about that. Truly I am.**

 _ **The Storm Master 567:**_ **I'm happy you agree with Minerva's thoughts on Erza. I actually share those thoughts. Because as much as I love Erza's personality *cough* And her looks *cough cough* That aspect of her… "power growth" has always annoyed me.**

 _ **Calderoneric758:**_ **Not really… She'll mostly only be nicer to Naruto. Though she may** _ **try**_ **to be 'less hostile' to people when around him.**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it insane! I worked pretty hard on chap 4, all things considered.**

 _ **Sai55:**_ **Whatever the date is that this chap comes out xP**

 _ **Shanadre765:**_ **Don't worry! I have no plans to drop this story. And other than school, I have no reason to drop it anyway. I'm a single bastard and proud of it!**

 **AAAAAAND that's all for the review replies**

 **I'm only going to leave my plug and then start the chap**

 **If you want to come and yell at me (Pls! Its half the reason my work flow is so slow, because I forget) for my shit update schedule. Come hit me up on my Discord!**

 **/tbavhWc**

 **There ya go! (Btw. I'm starting to suspect that it's been glitching…Either it glitches when my Beta-Reader gets his hands on the document, or when I upload it. So I'll also be putting a link on my profile just in case~)**

 **And now! ONTO THE PART OF THE ARC WHERE NARUTO FINALLY MEETS KURAMA!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

A single blood red eye opened underneath the waterfall for the second time in millennia. I small breath from his maw creating mild waves and startling animals around him. He rolled his eye around and blinked slowly a few times, once again having to get used to it being open.

' _ **Humans are in my ruins…One is Naruto. But there are others? They hold evil intent. Criminals and whatever substitutes for a Nuke-nin nowadays?**_ ' Kurama rolled his eye ' _ **Pathetic. They think I'll aid them? Humanity seemingly hasn't grown smarter, it seems**_ ' He closed his eye and continued to lay still, feeling the algae on his body and the plants growing off him.

With him having fallen back into his semi-meditative state, the cavern fell back into tranquility, but Kurama knew that would only last for a few more minutes. He could feel the negativity approaching him, could feel how _vile_ the humans approaching him were.

But he couldn't stop the grin that stretched his lips at feeling Naruto and whoever his strangely vile 'teammate' was beginning to rush down the cavern and towards him. And if this Naruto was anything like _his_ Naruto -He would be, despite _his_ Naruto having fought tooth and nail to try and make sure his reincarnate didn't turn out to be a carbon copy of him- then he wouldn't stand for someone with bad intentions walking around free. Especially not if they were seeking for a well of power as massive as himself. So he laid there, his smirk slowly smoothing out along with his breathing. He would enjoy the last few moments of tranquility before it was ruined.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto curses fierce enough to make Minerva blink at him in shock as once again the cavern seemed to come alive and melt into a wall in front of them. She once again moves forward and places her hand on the wall, her Territory changing the 'space' of the cavern wall into air. Once again allowing them to move forward. In a cycle that was quickly beginning to grate on both S-rank Mages nerves. They would chase the Dark Mages, and whenever they got too close, one would activate his magic and cause the cavern to block them off. It was getting to the point that even while coughing blood, Naruto was pushing himself to run faster and faster simply out of rage alone. Once again, they quickly caught up to the Dark Mages. Minerva wasted no time in powering up her magic. Her eyes narrowing and her beautiful features twisting in fury. At the last second the cave melted down in front of them and took her attack as it blocked off her line of sight. Now it was Minerva's time to scream in fury.

"Alright fuckers. Playtimes over!" Naruto growled, and in a spike of Magic and a flash of light, he stood with a massive fuck-off hammer.

Minerva watched Naruto hop back a few places and sprint straight towards the wall. Swinging the hammer- Are flames spewing out the back of the gods damned thing!? The answer to that question was yes. Why the flames? When the hammer was swung far faster than she thought he would be able to move it and smashed through the wall no problem; she was pretty sure she figured out why. **(1)**

They continued to run, Naruto keeping the hammer out, and while it slowed him down, that fact was negligible with the improved speed that they broke through the walls. When Naruto looked over and noticed her look, he only grinned in a foxlike manner.

"What? You thought the only weapons I had were blades and throwing knives?" Minerva didn't respond and only continued running.

"There it is!" One of the Dark Mages crowed ahead of them, making them both widen their eyes in alarm.

They pushed their bodies as hard as they could to catch up. Eventually the twisting and winding cavern they had been in opened into a gargantuan cavern. They saw the group of 10 Dark Mages sprinting across the cavern as fast as possible. A dark smile lit up Minerva's face and she pointed her hand at the group.

"Nowhere left to run~" Her magic spiked and the group turned around "Territory" An explosion tore up the ground and scared off the nearby animals.

Out of the smoke, four figures jumped back. Out of ten, it was fairly well done to have taken six out in one attack while as exhausted as Minerva was, instead she only saw it as a failure, as a _weakness_. She began charging up another attack when Naruto's massive hammer flew past her in a whirling maelstrom of dense metal and orange flames. The remaining four Dark Mages, who had been charging up their own retaliation, screamed in fear and flung themselves to the side as the hammer struck the ground. Like the Gods had come down the smite them, the hammer hit the earth with a colossal impact and kept going, tearing up a trench of earth and tree roots. Eventually it's momentum stopped, and the weapon found itself stuck inside the earth with no hope of anyone to get it out quickly. Knowing this, Naruto activated his magic to send the oversized hammer back to his dimensional pocket. He hit the ground with a roll and stumbled upon straightening up again, his exhaustion (physical, magical _and_ mental) and injuries taking their toll.

"Why the fuck won't you just die!?" A Dark Mage yelled at the charging yellow haired Mage.

Naruto's fist struck the Dark Mage enough to send him flying "Because I refuse to let asshats like you hurt anymore people!" He roared while panting and staring down the now unconscious Dark Mage.

"Uzumaki!" He spun around to Minerva, only to see her appear next to him and surround the two in a dome that shook and cracked from the three-sided assault.

Naruto growled in anger, he knew the attacks were aimed at him. He knew that he could have dodged them. Unbidden, Jose's words echoed in his mind.

" _You may be strong, but you have no experience! No resolve!-"_

Naruto cut his thoughts off as he ground his teeth together hard enough to create a sound audible enough for Minerva to hear.

"Dammit! I let my guard down. We could have finished by now- all because I'm such a greenhorn!" He ground out "I should have known. After Jose- _I should have known._ " He snapped his vibrant blue eyes up and ignored the splatter of red that flew out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin when he coughed.

"Uzumaki. One's splitting off to approach the demon!" Blue eyes that almost looked vibrant enough to begin crackling with electricity slowly panned the landscape and found the Dark Mage in question.

' _This will hurt. This will hurt a lot. But its either I use the hiraishin to try and stop him. Or they gain access to the Demon. Alright body reckon you can withstand one more round?~_ ' Naruto thought to himself while using half of his remaining Magic reserves to pull a single kunai out of his pocket dimension.

"Uzumaki. Are you insane? Use that again and-"

"I know!" He yelled and fought back the pain from said action, glaring into Minerva's eyes "Drop a portion of the shield, only for a second, that's all ill need" He wound back his arm.

Minerva opened a hole in the shield and the single kunai flew out as fast and accurately as Naruto could manage in his current state. He tracked its motion, his eyes flickering down to the Dark Mage who had stopped and raised his arms in what the blonde could only guess was a praying motion. Closer and closer the kunai fell, the small blade whistling through the air. It would fly over the Dark Mage, not enough that it was nowhere near him, but also not close enough that the Dark Mage could accidentally move in front of it. And despite how nice the second option would have been, Naruto didn't need it. Because its current flight pattern was _just perfect~_ Closer….closer. Wait until its directly above his shoulder...

"RISE OH GREAT DEMON! RISE AND FOLLOW OUR COMM-ACK!" Naruto appeared in the middle of his chant and nailed him in the head with every ounce of strength he could muster into a single punch.

The Dark Mage passed out instantly, his body crumpling down into the ground as it cratered around his body. Spiderweb cracks appeared in the ground through and around the crater. Naruto hit the ground with a painful sounding thud, and he curled into himself as pain and convulsions wracked his body. Coughing harshly and spilling more and more life-fluid with every cough. It started to die out, right as the cavern began to shake. He looked up through tear-soaked eyes and saw boulders, trees and copious amounts of algae and moss falling from the walls and ceiling of the cavern. Though it soon became apparent why when a massive chunk hit the ground with a thunderous boom and sent birds and other animals-

' _There are animals down here? The fuck…._ '

-running away, and also freeing a massive tail from where it had been buried against the wall. His eyes widened in fear, but that was blocked off by a bloody cough again. More and more colossal booms were heard, the ground rumbling, water splashing and sloshing in massive waves and a massive cloud of dust covered the entire cavern. That was before, however, Naruto felt a gust of wind whiz past and around his body in between a particularly violent set of coughs.

" _UZUMAKI!_ " Panic. If Naruto had to describe Minerva's tone in one word, that would be it, and that sent alarms blaring in his head.

Ignoring the burning in his chest, he looked up… and froze. There, not even a few meters from him, was the _massive_ head of the Demon. He could see that it was a fox Demon from this close up, that knowledge did little to help him; especially when the shadows of its nine massive, swaying tails fell on and off him. He felt his blood freeze as its massive, blood red eyes - _slitted_ eyes- locked onto his figure. Suddenly he was no longer covered in blood and injuries. He hadn't just fought in a small-scale war. He hadn't overused the hiraishin. His body wasn't wracked by coughs, pain and internal injuries. No, suddenly none of those things registered in his mind. Because as he stared up at the Demon who had _Minerva Orland_ frozen in complete and utter fear. It wasn't hatred that was directed at him. It wasn't the bloodlust he had been inspecting. But what _was_ directed at him? A challenge. And even if it killed him, even if he no longer had the energy to even attempt to use a spell. Naruto Uzumaki would _never_ buckle to a challenge give to him by a _Demon_.

He coughed blood again while staring up at the Demon. A menacing and blood-covered grin accompanied by cerulean blue eyes bright enough to almost glow in the dusty cavern.

"Try and touch my precious people Fox. _I dare you._ " He heard a sharp intake of breath from Minerva.

Said woman looked at Naruto in both awe, and like he had gone insane. Where had this teen been hiding before this mission? Before it had started, she had never even heard of him. Now she watched as he stared down a mountain sized Demon, and that was an understatement, with all the confidence of a man who _knew_ he could win. That knew he could escape this situation at any time. And for the life of her, _she couldn't figure out how!_ There was no way that he had just popped up out of nowhere!

And then Minerva watched as the tense silence was broken by the Demons lips twitching upwards into…a grin?

" **Heh~ You're definitely that idiots reincarnation alright-** "

' _Reincarnation!? What!?_ '

" **-only you could ever stare me down with that much conviction in your eyes. Though, I also see your pension for self-destruction is as strong as ever. And here I was hoping that would be one of the things left behind…** " **(2)** Both teens looked at the Demon with confusion.

"Reincarnation? Left behind? What the hell-" Naruto began, only to get cut off by the Fox.

" **I'll explain later. I need you to sit still to heal you. Warning; this will be painful** " The Territory Mage only had enough time to hiss before the Fox breathed a thick cloud of red energy onto Naruto.

Naruto screamed bloody murder. He choked and screamed and coughed and cried in pain. Minerva tried to approach his writhing figure, but the growing shadow in front of her caused her slow and somewhat-stumbled sprint to be turned into a backpedal as one of his giant tails slammed into the ground. She crossed her arms in front of her face and squinted her eyes as the ground splintered upwards around the tail and dust shot out of the impact-line. The tail slowly rose back into the air as Naruto's screams died down, rocks and dust falling and drifting off the red fur as it rose. She ran over, inexplicably filled with a torrent of emotions as she approached Naruto in the rapidly diminishing cloud.

She finally reached him, and saw the state he was in. His clothes were still as ruined as before. He still had as much blood covering him as before. He even still had quite a lot of bruises, shallow cuts and scrapes. But as he looked over his hands and arms in silent amazement, she realized something; he wasn't coughing, he didn't even seem to be in any large amount of pain. She looked up at the giant Demon with suspicion and awe.

' _It actually healed him…_ '

" **Pretty neat huh? Its actually pretty simple~ See what I did was-** "

"You healed me?"

The Fox huffed and rolled his eyes as his bragging was cut-off. Though he wasn't overly surprised by any stretch.

" **Of course idiot. We're partners after all** "

"Partners!?" Minerva exclaimed with a scowl, unable to help herself.

A lone eye rolled to stare her down and she suddenly felt her anger leave her. She took a shaky step back from Naruto. She felt judged and judging from the half-lidded expression -He found her lacking.

" **So you're one of those…regardless. Yes. We are partners. You could say 'were' but….Not even death and reincarnation could break us apart** " He suddenly raised on of his humanoid hands and formed a fist, slowly extending it until it was within an arms reach of Naruto " **What say you partner? Ready to remind the world of our awesomeness?~** "

Naruto wasn't sure _what_ exactly it was. But he felt every nerve inside his body tingle with excitement. He raised his arm without thinking, forming a fist in his right hand as he raised it to the Demon's. And despite Minerva saying it was a trap, despite his own mind saying the same thing. As his fist bumped against the Demon's, he felt as if a piece of his soul suddenly clicked into place.

A single word was screamed from the depths of his soul. A single word, yet one that seemed to hold the weight of the world.

"Yeah… _Kurama!_ " And he lost himself in the euphoria that enveloped his very being.

Minerva meanwhile was witness to what was without a doubt one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Emanating from the Demon and Human was an orange-yellow energy that felt like Ethernano. Only regular Ethernano could never come _close_ to holding as much _life_ in it as this energy seemingly had in spades. Eventually though it dissipated and the two ceased their fist-bump.

" **Connection fully established once again** " Kurama said, sounding far too pleased for what Minerva guessed a giant Fox Demon should sound " **Now. I believe the both of you have a pest problem above ground?** " Both of them shouted in surprise when he suddenly grabbed them and placed them on his head " **Allow me to help with that~… Hold on tight by the way** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Jura panted in exhaustion as he leant against the back of one of his thicker earth walls. He could only hope that Naruto and Minerva had been able to stop any of the Dark Mages from reaching the Demon. He told himself over and over that the earthquake and _massive_ spike in Magic was from something else, that the Demon was still sealed…But deep down, he knew that it was the Demon, and that he was now fighting a losing battle.

His eyes flew open in alarm as the ground began to shake once again. And what made him worried was that it wasn't following the trend of every earthquake before it. No, this one was growing _stronger_. Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard from the chasm that he had created earlier. Leaning around his wall, he saw the entire battlefield stop and stare at the chasm, rocks flying through the air and dust filling the sky. And then the ends of five massive tails appeared and hooked over the edge of one side. Suddenly, and with startling clarity, everything clicked in Jura's head.

' _Those earthquakes… It was digging itself out!_ '

In a massive displacement of air that sent a few people tumbling ass over end, the Kyuubi flung itself up and out of the chasm using its five tails. People only had a moment to marvel at its size before running in fear of their lives due to its size.

 **BOOOOM!**

With a titanic crash, the giant Fox hit the ground. The shockwave travelled away from the epicenter at astonishing speed. The ground moving in an almost cartoonish manner, in a wave like a liquid as it followed the shockwave, right before it cracked and burst for hundreds of meters around the main crater. People screaming as they fell in the massive cracks between huge boulders and chunks of earth. Jura felt despair filling him from the ground up, his legs feeling numb and not responding even as his mind stuttered to a halt. Though that was demolished in an instant by a single cry.

"WE'VE WON!" He looked towards the head of the demon where Naruto's shout came from and could just barely make out two figures on its head "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! _WE'LL_ TAKE IT FROM HERE!"

Warrod's eyes widened and he instinctively raised a wall of plants at the same time that it took Jura to even widen his eyes. Lowering his head, Kurama released an ear-splitting roar across the battlefield. The earth tearing up even more and nearby trees turning to _splinters_ from the force of the roar.

"GO. KURAMA!" A tail swept across the ground and sent a veritable hail of pebbles, rocks and boulders flying at the Dark Mage army.

A demonic growl left Kurama's throat as he continued to attack, and Jura can only _wonder_ what happened in the Demon's ruins.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Naruto's home!" The Guild cheered at Macao's declaration.

The cheer was killed not only by the confusion of the Wolf sized Fox with two tails, but also by the state they saw Naruto in.

"Naruto!? Master said you were doing an ordinary S-class mission! _What happened to you!?_ " Kinana yelled while storming up to him.

Kurama could only snort as Naruto smiled nervously and held his hands up in surrender and leant back as everyone in the Guild began to pelt him with questions and accusations. When Kinana noticed Macao's expression, he was brought into it as well.

"Seriously Naruto! What happened! You're caked in blood!" Kinana cried in worry, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"It was nothing you should worry about, I promise!" He hastily said, the Guild relaxed minutely.

Kurama recognized the trust in that action, that they trusted him enough to believe that answer, if only begrudgingly. And while he was beyond happy that his partner could once again make friends like this…He had millennia of pranks (Something the original Naruto had infected him with) to catch up on. So with a grin, he snorted to catch everyone's attention.

"So you call a small-scale war against 2000 Dark Mages 'not much'?~" He watched the shocked look in Naruto's eyes turn to betrayal and saw his 'Guild' gearing up for another yelling session. Beautiful.

He enjoyed the next twenty minutes of the entire Guild taking turns to rip into Naruto and Macao. He also couldn't help but coo quietly as a young girl walked up and pouted at Naruto.

"Bwig Bwo lie" She said in an angry tone.

The most amusing part about that was the fact that those three words seemed to hit him harder than the rest of the yelling combined. The teen crouched down and muttering in a shadowy corner. Finally, Kurama stood back up and trotted over to Naruto, grabbing his collar with a tail and beginning to drag him in the 'S-class' room.

"I'll be borrowing the idiot for a bit. You can have him back when I'm done" He told the Guild before closing the door with his second tail.

"Kurama?" He dropped the teen and sat across from him.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions you'd like answers to?"

"Of course! What the hell did you mean by Reincarnation Datte- Fuck!" Kurama couldn't help but laugh for a few moments before calming down.

"Diving straight into the meat of the conversation huh? Heh, what a _you_ move. Regardless. You are the first reincarnation of my partner, Naruto Uzumaki. Who was himself, the 87th 'reincarnation' of Asura Ootsutsuki" Naruto gave him a dry look "Yes. It is confusing. Let me explain you judgmental shit…Anyway. Asura and his brother Indra were stuck in a constant cycle where their reincarnations constantly fought against each other. Their first reincarnations were weak, barely able to utilize the weakest of jutsu… oh, right. Jutsu is the ancient version of spells" Naruto nodded to show he understood so far "But with each reincarnation, who they reincarnated into grew stronger. Sometimes Asura won that generations battle. Sometimes Indra won. But more often than not, they tied. The 86th incarnates were the ones that had finally reached the levels of the original Indra and Asura" Naruto scrunched up his face.

"But if the 86th reached the originals levels of power. What happened with the 87th?"

"Well, you -old you- and Indra's reincarnate finally broke the 'cycle of hatred' and ended the hundreds of years old feud. But by doing this, you also put the souls of Asura and Indra to rest. They moved on, making the old you and 87th Indra reincarnate the last ones _ever_." Naruto blinked, having never thought he would be caught up in something like this "But since you and he were 'strong enough' to allow your souls to reincarnate. You were both given a choice. Reincarnate, or spend the rest of time in the afterlife with your families. The last Indra incarnate chose to go the afterlife, be with the family he barely got to experience. You on the other hand, chose reincarnation. But with three stipulations"

"I put _stipulations_ on reincarnating my soul?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Indeed. After having me as your partner for 86 years you began to pick up my masterful intellect and- hey!" Kurama exclaimed in annoyance as Naruto bopped him on the head.

"No bragging." Kurama rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Right. Yes, you had three stipulations. One, none of your memories get taken along for the ride. Two, your chakra isn't taken along for the ride either. That's what happened to Asura and Indra….Fuck. You don't know what chakra is do you?" Blink. "Crash course. Its your bodies physical and mental energies synergizing to create pure life energy inside your body. Got it? Awesome." Naruto gave him a deadpan stare "And the third. You kept your looks…The original you never got to experience his parents in real life. But you're almost the perfect mixture of their looks. You wanted to make sure that, even if you never remembered it, you always had a piece of them with you. You joked that 'Its so they can find me up in the afterlife'" Naruto blinked away tears he could feel threatening to bubble up at what Kurama told him "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I should have known a crybaby like you would react to it like that"

"Fuck you, you furry shit!" Naruto said while waving his fist at the Fox.

"Heh, heh. You did that so that, no matter what. Even if your looks were always the same. Each reincarnation could be their own person. And even though you're only the first, I can definitely appreciate your decision. Because, and without even knowing it, you've already made a massive improvement over the original"

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Yup! The original always put 'Quantity over Quality' into practice with your damn clones-"

"Clones!?"

"-I will cut you brat. And don't get your hopes up, that particular technique _needs_ chakra to use it. Anyway, the way you've already improved over him is that you put 'Quality over Quantity' into practice" Naruto hummed and nodded, before pausing.

"Wait, how could you ever possible know that?"

"I used our connection to look through your memories. Anyway-"

"What!?"

"- _Anyway_. I approve of-"

"That means I get to do it to-"

"-One-way brat."

"Mother fucker!"

" _Anyway_. I definitely approve of that belief. Because your originals battle plans were to throw clones at an enemy. And if that didn't work. Throw _more_ clones at them"

Naruto had nothing, he just suddenly felt like punching the original him if he ever could. He actually felt _ashamed_ of himself just by hearing that.

"That face. Right there." Kurama gestured to his face "That's the proper reaction. Good job. But I decided that since you were aiming for 'Quality' _and somehow created the fucking hiraishin_." Kurama finished with a hiss "That I'm going to teach you one of the very few moves your original had that you can actually use with this power source. But I'm warning you. The Rasengan is _far_ from easy to learn~"

"You think that scares me? Bring it on _furball~_ " Naruto said challengingly.

Kurama chuckled and grinned. And while Naruto thought it was because of what he said, and to be fair it partly was. The main reason was due to a whispered conversation he heard from the loud ruckus of the Guild Hall.

"So you want to make Naruto Guild Master? Right now? He only became an S-class Mage a month ago" Nab said to his friend.

"Of course not right now. I'll give him a bit of time to grow. Maybe another 5-6 months. Then I will" Macao replied.

Kurama's grin grew slightly as Naruto burst back into the Guild hall full of piss and vinegar, only to yelp and jump as they all started yelling at him again.

' _ **Guild Master huh? 5-6 months? I reckon I could whip him into shape by then~ Watch out world. Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama are back to play~**_ ' He thought to himself before trotting over to Naruto and pushing him forward when he tried to back away.

"Kurama you god DAMNED TRAITOR!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(1): Reinhardt's hammer from Overwatch**

 **(2): (this is just in case anyone comments about other Ninja that stared Kurama down) What Kurama's saying isn't that Naruto is the** _ **only**_ **one that's stared him down. What he's saying is that Naruto has the** _ **most**_ **conviction/determination out of everyone that's stared him down.**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **HOLY FUCK. 5K words!**

 **I just wrote roughly 3.2K in a single day. Also, its currently 12:45AM *Sweat drops* heh, heh. Whoops.**

 **I'M SO SORRY! I didn't realize its been a month since my last update. I feel so bad. Please don't hate me!**

 **Anyway. I don't think I have too much left to say other than the question.**

 **This chaps question:**

 **Favourite Tailed Beast based** _ **purely**_ **off aesthetic?**

 **And that's all!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Tenrou is Found!

**Hello peoples of the internets!**

 **I just wanted to let you all know why the wait has been so long. I put GoR and DS on a 'hiatus' due to writers block, burnout, and a** _ **fuck ton**_ **of flames on DS. To try and** _ **hopefully**_ **avoid these things in the future. I'll write my chaps in advance. So that means that by the time this chap comes out, chap 8 will also be finished and edited. It will be coming out in two weeks just so you know.**

 **Anyway! I hope that you all enjoyed chap 6! This chap is the Tenrou Team return!**

 **If any of you are interested in joining my Discord. Here's the Code!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Sai55:**_ **You know what? Fair. Ill try to make sure chaps aren't rushed in the future.**

 _ **Zeroexpo13:**_ **Thank you! It makes me happy to know you're enjoying the story!**

 _ **Blazing Dragon of Apocalypse:**_ **Maybe~ Maybe not~**

 _ **KHARAKI TAKAN:**_ **I may. You are correct, it has left the possibility open to do so**

 _ **Raidentensho:**_ **Shields are also something he can Requip and the Nejibana may appear. Not sure. On the topics of Silver or Metal Make and Second Origin…honestly not sure. Would be pretty cool though**

 _ **Aslan333:**_ **I'm glad you enjoy that he isn't overpowered.**

 _ **A10riddick:**_ **Yes. Kurama can change his size.**

 _ **Zubhanwc3:**_ **Aww. You think he'd stop doing missions. No, no, he would never stop!**

 _ **Abciluvpie:**_ **Bloodborne weapons?...O M G 0.0**

 _ **DepressedNinja75:**_ **Woah. Dude. You like flame every one of my fanfics. I only just realized this now. Why keep reading them if you have so much to complain about?**

 _ **Merit(Guest):**_ **Don't apologise! I loved that! I can tell how much you love Matatabi's design!**

 _ **Karoman18:**_ **He may appear in Fairy Tail. And I may add some new members. Though I'm not sure.**

 _ **Kaisha Agariba Kiniku:**_ **The pairing is Naruto x Erza. And the ETA for this chap is today~**

 _ **Natsubi:**_ **A minute of silence for yet another brother in words to fall to the curse of reading on a time limit**

 **AAND DONE!**

 **Something I noticed is the surprising amounts of people who 'voted' Matatabi. With Kurama in second and Shukaku close behind. So obviously people enjoy the blue heterochromia kitty. Huh.**

 **Anyway!**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Fairy Tail! What is this horrible parfum you all exude!?" Ichiya yelled from aboard The Christina.

Naruto sighed from on top the head of Kurama, his head tilting to the side as Ichiya's shout ruined his concentration. His body falling out of its relaxed state as he cracked open an eyelid and rolled his eye up to stare at the Blue Pegasus airship slowly lowering to the ground.

" **Kit. Is that who I wish it isn't?** " Kurama growled softly while resting his head on his forearms.

"If you mean Ichiya and his Boy Scouts, then yes." Naruto drawled while cracking his neck.

Kurama groaned loudly as he heard Ichiya yell once more and sensed him jump off the Pegasus figurehead of the airship. When suddenly, he had an idea. With speed that something of his size should _not_ have, he swung a tail through the air in a smooth arc and smacked Ichiya out of the sky like he was swatting a particularly annoying fly. Which, to be fair to Kurama, that _was_ what he saw Ichiya as. Naruto stood up and grabbed the small amount of incense lazily releasing a thin line of smoke into the air.

"You won't be forgotten Tenrou..." He mumbled so quietly only Kurama had a chance to hear what he said.

Jumping off Kurama's head as he pocketed the incense, he approached the half-buried form of the eccentric midget with an almost lackadaisical air.

"Still alive...?"

"Kurama!" Ichiya shouted while jumping back onto his feet "Your parfum is as strong as ever!"

" **And you're still alive** **.** " Kurama grumbled while shrinking down to his two tailed form and walking over.

"Maestro only grows stronger from your beautiful attacks!"

" **And the Boy Scouts arrive…** "

"That almost rhymed Kurama~" Naruto joked to his partner as the three Blue Pegasus Mages landed besides their posing leader

" **I will eat your Ramen.** "

Naruto gasped and clutched his chest while taking a step back, staring at the wolf-sized kitsune with a look full of grief at his betrayal.

" **Melodramatic idiot** " Kurama scoffed with a chuckle.

"Naruto! I see you are looking as dashing as ever! Your parfum is truly one to marvel at!" Ichiya said while pointing two fingers at him.

"Uhhhh, yes? Listen. What are you doing here Ichiya? You know what today is" Naruto said seriously.

"Indeed! I will allow Hibiki to explain!" He took a step back and made a sweeping gesture in Hibiki's direction.

"Thank you Maestro!" He turned back to Naruto and Kurama after bowing "We were doing a routine patrol with The Christina when we noticed a _large_ fluctuation of Ethernano over the ocean."

"So you need help taking out a monster? Why me and Kurama specifically?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side and a puzzled look on his face.

"No, no, no, not a Monster." Hibiki denied before Ichiya jumped forward and once again struck a pose, pointing at the strongest duo of Fairy Tail.

"We believe Tenrou island still exists!"

All was silent for a few moments. Kurama staring blankly at the three while Naruto slowly straightened up, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"M-Maestro, m-maybe a retre-"

In a flash of moment too fast for any of them to handle, Ichiya found himself lifted off the ground and held up by his collar while staring down a glaring Guild Master.

"If this is a joke. Then a retreat would be far from unreasonable." He growled out while Ichiya held his hands up rigidly in a surrendering gesture.

"Master Uzumaki! Please unhand Maestro! This isn't a joke!" Ren cried out in alarm.

"Naruto!" The Guild Hall doors blew open as the entirety of the guild rushed out and saw the scene before them.

"Naruto please let Ichiya go!" Kinana said while running over to him, Macao following her.

Naruto let out a final growl and dropped the man onto his feet, flexing his fingers ominously.

"Repeat what you just said, so that my Guild can hear." He ordered in a tone hard enough that it made Kurama proud.

So, fairly fearfully, they did. Most of the Guild having reactions similar to Naruto's, some of the more hot-blooded members like Romeo and Macao lighting up purple flames.

"We swear it's true! We have the proof!" Eve said while handing a lacrima to Naruto.

Naruto studied it and sighed, a lot of the hostility sliding out of his posture.

"There definitely _is_ a large fluctuation of Ethernano. But if this isn't Tenrou, I swear on every member lost to Acnologia. Your Christina will be turned into a pile of sawdust, _understand?_ "

"Crystal clear!"

"Alright…." He took a deep breath to stay calm and steady himself "Who wants to go sailing?" He turned back to his Guild with a small grin.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Naruto is going to kill them." Alzack said while peering through a set of binoculars and still finding nothing.

"And their airship" Bisca added in "helpfully".

"Ain't that the truth" Warren muttered.

"Levy!~ Levy!~ We get to see Levy!~" Jet and Droy happily cheered, Warren chewing them out for their premature celebration moments later.

"Holy shit! Is that a girl standing on the water?" Max yelled while leaning forward and looking through his binoculars.

His shout brought the inhabitants of the ship over while also peering through their own binoculars.

"Yeah! Who is that? She looks pretty young…" Jet mumbled while staring.

"She's raising her arms!"

Suddenly they all had to brace as the ocean stirred like an angry giant, waves almost as large as the ship itself crashing against it and rocking it heavily from side to side. Amidst this chaos though, they were treated to something beautiful. A few hundred meters from their boat, a golden glow began to emanate from beneath the churning sea, growing brighter and larger. And with a geyser of water into the air, the glowing object showed itself to be Tenrou Island, entrapped within a gigantic golden dome, the Fairy Tail symbol very predominantly shown on the side of it.

"What"

"The"

"Fuck" 

Warren, Bisca and Alzack mumbled while staring at the island which had just risen from the sea. Seemingly on the whim of a small, blonde haired girl. After getting over their shock they quickly sailed towards the ocean as the girl walked towards the shore. Within minutes they were docked and looking around. Max and the group made their way after her.

"Dammit! We're losing her!" Warren yelled while trying to move faster, his legs screaming in agony.

"Jet! Go!" Bisca ordered, getting a nod from jet as he suddenly took off at more than triple the groups speed.

The girl took him along a path, matching pace so he never got closer but she never got further away. Up, right, left, left, right, down a slope.

' _Where'd she go? She turned that corner and disappeared!_ ' Jet thought while sliding to a stop and looking around, his wild movements freezing at what he found.

"Jet! Did you find anything?" Max asked as they finally caught up to him.

They followed his sight and Droy made a squeaking gasp of a noise as they stared at the limp and half-buried form of Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"There's a new Guild Master? What the hell!? Gramps is still the Guild Master!" Natsu shouted angrily aboard the boat, right before it rocked again and he fell like a stone.

"And if we actually _had_ died?" Makarov asked while sitting cross legged on a barrel.

"Naruto is really nice!" Max said with an ecstatic grin.

"That may be so. But our Guild Master is still Master Makarov. I won't accept any changes" Erza said while inspecting a sword.

"I don't think...Master Naruto, will be that bad. He sounds nice!" Mirajane chirped happily.

"We don't like change" Erza said stubbornly.

"Now, now. I'm not going to fight him over this. I'm sure he is a perfectly capable Guild Master" Makarov said while looking at Magnolia slowly coming into view.

' _And maybe he'll finally let me retire and pass on the mantle!_ ' Makarov internally cried, begging to every deity he knew that he would be allowed to retire as Guild Master.

"No change." Gray and Juvia parroted Erza.

' _Stubborn children! Don't you dare take this from me!_ '

"Neh. Droy, Jet" Levi asked, blinking and leaning back in shock as they pounced towards her like obedient dogs.

"Yes, Levi?" They both asked in excitement.

"What's….Master Naruto like? …That feels weird to say" She muttered the last part.

"Master Naruto is super cool! He could beat all of us with his hands tied behind his back" Droy said while his very slight pot belly wobbled.

Gildarts payed attention to his words, intrigued by the new Guild Master that had apparently appeared only hours after they had left for Tenrou.

"Yeah, yeah! He's got all sorts of really cool nicknames and stuff as well!" Jet added in enthusiastically.

"Really? What sort of nicknames?" Levi asked curiously.

"The fastest man in the world"

"The one-man army"

"The Fairy God"

"The God of Requip" Erza snapped her head up to stare at the two with a surprised and piercing glare.

"And our personal favourite!" Droy began with a theatrical edge.

"The man who tamed a Demon" The silence on the ship was deafening to the members who hadn't been in stasis for the past seven years.

"We've arrived at Magnolia!" Alzack cheered with a sly grin on his face.

And thus the Guild made their way through the outskirts of Magnolia, the Tenrou team exploding with noise as they finally rebooted from their shock.

"And here we are! Our Guild hall!" Bisca announced while gesturing to the large building.

"Lets show this 'Demon tamer' how Fairy Tail does greetings!" Natsu said with a devilish grin.

"Natsu? What are you doing?..." Lucy asked suspiciously as he stalked towards the two double doors.

"Natsu don't-"

 **Slam!**

He lowered his foot as the doors burst open, everyone in the Guild hall turning to the door. Including the 21-year-old currently surrounded by bowls and slurping down his current one while staring wide eyed at the group.

"Naruto…whyyyyy?" Bisca moaned in embarrassment.

"THAT'S NARUTO!?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **DONE!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! It's a little short but….meh.  
**

**My question for this chap is. If you could have one of the five basic chakra natures. Which would you have and why?**

 **Anyways.**

 **Adios!**


	8. Titania vs Flash

**IM BAAACAKCKACKACKKK**

 **SUPPPPPPP!?**

 **I know you guys have been excited, so I hope you all enjoy this chap.**

 **No reviews to react yet**

 **Want to join my Discord? Talk to me, get some slight spoilerz and talk to me? Then come join and hang out!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ That's the code to join the server.**

 **ONTO THE MEETING OF OLD AND NEW**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The Guild Hall was silent as the two groups stared each other down for a few seconds after Natsu's astonished shout. The sound of a bowl hitting the wooden floor and smashing broke the silence. The Guild members who hadn't been in stasis for the past seven years turning to Naruto and blinking in surprise.

The 21-year-old was staring at the Tenrou group like it was his dream come true, well, more specifically he was staring at Erza. The look in his eyes similar to a child meeting his hero for the very first time. He hopped off his stool and slowly approached the group, right before leaning back as Natsu stomped towards him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" He slowly tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow "Just waltzing in and taking Gramps position from him? You don't deserve to be Guild Master!" The air suddenly seemed to cool a little, not that Natsu noticed.

Naruto's eyes had hardened slightly, and his head had straightened out a little bit, a few of the less hard-headed of the Tenrou group suddenly sensing the danger that Naruto possessed. The Guild members who had been with Naruto for the entire seven years though, they tensed, and a few tried to non-verbally tell Natsu to shut up. And while the pink haired dragon-slayer didn't catch the action, luckily Makarov did.

"Hmmm. So you're Naruto, huh?" Makarov asked while walking up to Naruto calmly.

"Woah! You're Makarov Dreyar! I can't believe I actually get to meet you!" He said excitedly, sticking an arm out to the diminutive Master.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" Makarov greeted him cheerfully while shaking his hand in return "How's being the fifth Master been?" He asked his successor curiously.

"Ah! Not too bad. It's not a full-time gig cause I gotta do missions to keep us afloat but-"

The sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floor caught everyone's attention, making the two Guild Master's look over curiously and seeing Natsu having stomped over and glaring at Naruto.

"I challenge you to a fight!" A series of groans were heard.

"A... fight? Don't you want to get used to things-"

"No way!" Natsu yelled while spewing a tiny ball of fire, getting a surprised yelp from the blonde "You and me right now! I'll show you that Gramps is the only one allowed to be Guild Master!"

"Natsu! You can't just go around challenging people like that!" Lucy admonished him before turning an apologetic smile on Naruto "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be happy to fight you -ttebayo!" He responded with a grin.

"Alright! Prepare to get your butt kicked!" Natsu launched himself at the adult before hacking as he lurched like a pendulum thanks to Makarov's enlarged fist around his collar.

"Go outside you brat!" He growled before turning to his successor "Any good places nearby you don't mind destroying?"

"That bad...?"

"You have no idea brat…" Makarov grumbled.

"Let go of me!" Natsu yelled while thrashing in Makarov's grip.

"We can use Naruto's personal training grounds!" Kinana suggested.

"Kinanaaaaaaa! They just got here! You can't just show them my secret placeeeee!" Naruto whined while turning to the purple haired girl.

Many of the Tenrou team scowled at his childish nature, believing it to be further proof that he wasn't suited to being the Guild Master. Though of course, them being who they are, they also conveniently forgot about Makarov's own childishness.

"Don't be such a baby. You have like seven different training grounds over Fiore." She said dismissively.

"Really!?" Warren asked in surprise.

"Ugh! Dammit! Now I owe Max money. I bet that he only had two" Macao groaned in annoyance while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmmm. Okay. Everyone follow me!" Naruto cheered at the end while marching animatedly out of the Guild Hall.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"You know. I haven't seen Kurama since this morning. Where is he?" Kinana asked as they reached the training ground.

"He decided to take a mission." Naruto said flippantly while lazily stretching.

"Ah, okay. Will Asuka be okay with us?" Kinana asked.

"She should be fine. I'm sure Makarov will be fine protecting her!" He said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Asuka?" Lucy asked while blinking and looking around for someone new.

"That's me!" The six-year-old girl chirped while running up to the busty blonde.

"Oh my god you're adorable!" Lucy squealed while bending down to ruffle Asuka's hair.

"I missed a wedding.." Erza mumbled sadly, unheard to everyone else.

"You two ready to go?" Makarov asked, ignoring the fawning over Asuka and Cana's betting ring behind him.

"Yeah!" Both of them said enthusiastically.

"You both know the rules. Begin!"

Natsu shot off like a rocket, complete with the burst of fire behind him as he launched himself towards the fifth Guild Master. Screaming a war cry as he lit his fist on fire and cocked his arm back.

"There's this thing called telegraphing your attacks. I think you got a good grasp on it" Naruto said while leaning back to avoid the flaming fist.

"You'll never beat Master Naruto like that Natsu!" Romeo yelled out his support from the sidelines.

"Who's team are you even on!?" Naruto asked while comically waving his arms in the air.

"Natsu's!" Romeo replied cheekily.

"Traitor!" Naruto cried comically while hopping over a sweeping kick from Natsu.

"Thanks Romeo!" Natsu said as flickers of orange flame began to sprout from the corners of his lips "Fire dragons….ROAR!"

A flamethrower of fire surged towards the blonde who only grinned confidently as he stared down the flames before it seemingly engulfed him.

"Did he really already go down?" Gray asked in an already unimpressed tone.

"Look up" Gildarts told them with a little grin.

As the charcoal black smoke began to recede, they saw Naruto balancing on a bo-staff, with the bottom ¾ of it having a few thin trails of smoke wafting off of it. The Guild Master grinning smugly.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" He teased the Dragon Slayer.

"You're open!" He screamed victoriously while striking the bottom of the staff to make it fall over.

Makarov and Gildarts were easily able to watch the next few moments like it was in slow motion. Twisting his body as he fell, he gripped a portion of the smoking handle and swung his arm around while twisting his torso to add more power into his swing. In a burst of displaced air, the pink haired teen shot passed the Guild members and struck a fairly thick tree, going through it and two of the trees behind it before sliding to a stop along the ground, a deep trench leading to his unconscious body. Gaping eyes turned to stare at the blonde currently wiping some dust off his clothes and gawking mouths flapped open and closed uselessly.

"Good warm-up Natsu!" Naruto said sincerely, flipping a thumbs-up at the faint dust cloud and pile of fallen timber.

"My turn!" Erza announced while walking forward, the silence soon turning into excited murmurs.

"Woah! Erza Scarlet!" Naruto fanboyed excitedly, rocking on the balls of his feet as his eyes sparkled "Hi! So I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I just always wanted to meet you cause you were like my biggest inspir-"

"You don't deserve to be Guild Master"

"-ationnnnn. What?" Naruto asked, his excitement dying instantly.

"I don't trust you." Naruto flinched slightly at the declaration "I don't believe you are worthy to take Master's place." In a practiced maneuver, she dragged a sword out of her pocket dimension and pointed it at him "And I don't take kindly to you trying to usurp my magic from me"

"Erza, WHY!?" Bisca moaned in annoyance while facepalming.

"Just when I had forgotten this shit was an issue" Naruto growled while slouching over momentarily "I'm not taking your magic from you. I just happen to be the most compatible with Requip magic" He responded angrily.

"I'll show you how to truly use Requip magic" She said with a grin.

Lucy, upon having a question pop into her head, walked over and politely tapped on Bisca's shoulder. The green haired mother turning to the busty blonde and smiling slightly.

"Hey Lucy. Have a question?" She asked kindly at seeing the way the girls face lightly scrunched up.

"Yeah. So Naruto has the same magic as Erza?"

"Uh, sort of. I'll explain," She said at seeing the even more confused look in the girls eyes "He uses Requip, just like Erza. But his _style_ of Requip is different. He uses the _warrior_ style of Requip"

"Oh! So there's different styles? I remember Happy saying Erza used 'The Knight' back when I first joined. I thought it was just a nickname for her Requip" She said with a sheepish laugh and smile.

"Yeah" Bisca replied with a slight giggle "I mean. We've only ever discovered Erza's and Naruto's. But they're definitely different styles. Erza can Requip armour, weapons and miscellaneous items. Naruto can only Requip weapons and miscellaneous items"

"So Naruto is at a disadvantage? I mean, it would be _really_ hard to win when facing someone who's magic is identical but better…"

"At a disadvantage? Now, I wouldn't exactly say that~" Bisca said while stretching a finger and cocking her head while grinning.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion, giving the sniper a blank stare.

"Don't worry. You'll see"

"If you say so…."

Both women turned to the battle and saw Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet while staring intensely at Erza. Pausing his bouncing he shakes his arms out and summons a plain katana, levelling it in an offensive stance. His feet sliding apart and his knees bending as he crouched lower to the ground.

"Interesting choice…" Macao muttered to himself while stroking his beard.

"Brat's starting with an offensive stance? Must not want Erza to try and get the momentum of the fight early…" Gildarts muttered to himself while leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed.

Erza meanwhile just transformed into her Heart Kruez armour, complete with sword, and pointed the blade at her opponent. One hand holding the handle of the blade and the other hand resting at her side. Though Naruto noticed that she had kept her bandages on. He took notice of that.

"You aren't going to take a stance?" Naruto asked, a bit miffed that he was being so vastly underestimated.

"This is my stance." Erza said simply, with such conviction that Naruto's thoughts momentarily ground to a halt as he stared at her wide-eyed, immensely confused.

"Are-Are you toying with me -ttebayo?" He asked, a hint of anger seeping into his confused tone.

"No. This is my fighting stance." She said, glaring at him for getting angry at her. She wasn't just going to go all out straight away; he hadn't earnt that.

"O-oh…." He mumbled before shaking his head and slipping back into his stance.

"Both of you ready?" Makarov asked, getting nods from both fighters "Begin!"

Even after seeing the speed and strength he had when he had one-shot Natsu, many of the Tenrou team were still caught off guard by the explosive kick-off that Naruto began with. By the time that most of them were registering the cracked ground and its subsequent dust cloud, the blonde mage was already beginning his first attack on Erza.

His first attack was a simple and easy to read thrust at her midsection. Her relaxed and, admittedly sloppy and amateurish, stance leaving her wide open to such an attack. He watched the way that her brown eyes widened in shock and saw the tell-tale signs of someone being caught off-guard and realizing it. When she managed to spin out of the way of his blade by a hairsbreadth he dug his feet into the ground, beginning to rapidly slow down as his feet dug trenches in the dirt. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the bright light of Requip, one that was intimately familiar to the adult. As he finally ground to a halt, he kicked off with his left foot and spun on the ball of his right, his arm lashing out and sending the katana flying at Erza as simply as if he had chucked a throwing knife. Kicking back down with his left foot once again once he was properly facing the woman and shooting forward after his sword.

Erza, now decked out in her Flight Armour, knocked the flying katana in the air with one of her shortswords and readied herself for the opponent who suddenly seemed like much more of a threat than a mere few seconds ago. She twirled her swords in her hands before entering a stance which was broken through with minimal effort.

"Take me seriously dammit!" Naruto roared while lashing out with a kick, his foot pressing against the sleek metal of her swords.

The two engaged in a flurry of blows, with Naruto being the clear superior of the two. Even to those who were having trouble following the action. Erza growled in action as she was tagged by yet another kick when she refused to allow herself to get disarmed and sacrificed her defense, her swords (and therefore arms as well) being knocked to the wayside before she was Sparta kicked back a fair few feet. With a furious growl she launched herself forward, appearing in a displacement of air a little bit above Naruto.

"Purgatory armour!" A bright light encompassed her, and cerulean eyes watched the shape of twin swords seemingly morph into a large spiked mace which has held over her head "Why won't you use your armours!?" She yells in fury as the light disappears and shows the obsidian armour adorning her.

With the change in armour came a sudden decrease in speed which Naruto used to his advantage, stepping and spinning to the side so his head was facing her, but his body was facing the mace as it swung mere inches from his chest. The mace hit the ground and for the first time that anyone of Fairy Tail had ever seen, the power of the purgatory armour was given the spotlight. The mace hit the ground and created a small earthquake instantly, felling trees and causing people to fall over in a cacophony of screams and hollers. In a simultaneous gust of wind, boulders and chunks of earth split and rose around the central point of impact, and through all of this stood Naruto. The adult staring down his, surprisingly disappointing, idol with a hard glare, his hair and clothes waving in the wind but his body acting like the destruction around them wasn't even occurring.

"Is that all?~" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a grin, channeling his inner prankster.

"Use your armour." She orders while picking her mace up out of the cracked crater in the ground.

"Don't have any." He said while casually dodging her strikes.

"What do you mean you don't have any!?" She snarled while swinging a powerful strike at his head.

"My Requip doesn't let me use armour" He answered simply.

"Your Requip style is weaker? How did you get this strong?" She asked as all the physical effort finally began to take its toll on her.

"I trained. I don't have magic armours to rely on like you. So I had to make my body something to rely on" With a bright orange light, a dark metal mace appeared in his left hand.

There was a golden flash of light and suddenly Erza was crouched in her Flight Armour with her purgatory mace still clutched in her hands and used as a semi-crutch. In an explosive burst of speed, both fighters swung at each other with their maces. Naruto knocking Erza back thanks to her exhaustion and still unhealed injuries from Acnologia. He was quick to chase her down, preparing a side swipe before a timer went off, making him pause and Erza look over in surprise.

"Since you two took so long we put a time on this spar. I think it's safe to say that my successor is the victor~" Makarov said with a wide grin, enjoying the show.

"What!? No way! Erza was just about to kick that jerk's ass!" Natsu yelled while stamping his foot, a large, pulsating, bump on his head.

"Natsu! Shut up!" Lucy admonished while slapping his bump, making the Dragon Slayer fall to his knees while clutching his head tightly in pain.

Naruto grinned and wiped some sweat off his forehead while allowing his mace to go back into his pocket dimension. With a nod of his head he extended his hand in Erza's direction, offering to help her to her feet from where she kneeled, panting in exhaustion. When she looked up, he was met with such a fearsome glare he actually retracted his hand slightly in shock.

He watched as she slowly pushed herself to her feet with a grunt of exertion, her legs shaking in effort as he used her oversized mace as a crutch to help pull herself up.

"Erza, really. You don't have to-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, silencing him "You think you're better at Requip than me!? You're not! And you're even trying to steal Master's position!"

And with nary another word, Erza collapsed face first into the dirt with her armour being replaced for long red pants with orange flames at the bottom and tight bandages around her chest and her mace disappeared. Leaving Naruto standing frozen for a moment before a shuddering breath left his lips as his eyes were overshadowed by his hair. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Makarov, who stretched his arm to reach the adults shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah it just…..it hurt to hear my greatest idol scream at me so angrily…"

"Ah, I understand. If it makes you feel any better, the only one you _haven't_ won over yet are just a few of the more stubborn members" Makarov said with a cheeky grin.

"Heh, Only them? I must be slacking" Naruto joked in return while quickly rubbing his eyes and grinning in return.

"Glad to see you bounce back quickly. Anyway, I reckon we're both equally banged up and exhausted right now, so what do you say?"

"H-Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion as Makarov let go of his shoulder and took a good two or so dozen steps away before turning back to him.

"You and me. I can't just _not_ test my successor now can I?~" All the idle chatter in the Guild ceased at those words. Stunned gazes levelled at the two.

"Seriously? Why not have me fight Gildarts or something? Don't you want to heal?" Naruto asked, watching the diminutive man use Requip to change his clothes to his Wizard Saint clothing.

"You think I'd send Gildarts to fight you? He'd be crushed~" Makarov teases.

"Oi! Come over here and say that!" Gildarts yelled while waving his fist in the air.

"Hehehe~ You're just too easy Gildarts!" He calls back before looking back at Naruto, the air suddenly shifting and feeling as if it were clumping and being dragged down by an imaginary force as both Guild Master's slid into stances "But really…..I wouldn't disrespect the fifth Guild Master by not fighting them personally. Don't get discouraged if I crush you~"

Both Guild Master's eyes flashed with power as their magic flooded out of them and began to warp the air around them and lift small objects into the air with gale-like force. In the midst of panicked screams and cries (and girls desperately trying to keep their skirts down), Gildarts stepped forward, seemingly unaffected, and raised his hand, swinging it down so fast most of the members only saw a blur.

" **Begin!** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER MOTHERFUCKERS!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

 **Next chap is Naruto v Makarov. So look forward to it! As usual. That chap will be out two weeks after this chap. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Favourite type of weapon?**

 **Adios!**


	9. Master vs Master!

**Heya everyone!**

 **I'm back with chap 9 and late to my update schedule! *crying and rocking in the shower*  
**

_**Dzerx:**_ **That is definitely true. But I came at this thinking about the experiences of the two groups. The Tenrou group have been gone for what they see as hours/days. The rest had to live the entire seven years remembering them and thinking they were dead. So for the Tenrou group they've come back to find** _ **everything**_ **is pretty much different. While the rest of Fairy Tail are still excited and happy their friends are back**

 _ **Unbenannt:**_ **Different worlds. Different experiences. Different social lives. Of course they're going to be different. Over all the world of Fairy Tail is more carefree than Naruto**

 _ **Empyrean Asura:**_ **I do apologise for that. But I do have to deal with real-life and multiple other stories and issues.**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **I'm glad you enjoy both the story and that I like to put my own original content in it xP**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **Heyyyy! Been a while since I've seen you xP Anyway, yeah. I went into this chap thinking about how they were at that point in the series and realized the more headstrong members are** _ **stubborn**_ **.**

 _ **The Fakhouri Legacy:**_ **Hey. I brought it to my editor and Head-Beta, and he said it would be better to leave Makarov vs Naruto out of the fight so I'm not fully to blame** **DON'T BLAME ME XD**

 _ **Gabriel2015:**_ **That Is very true! And I have a very…..very…..good reason….for why that- okay I'll be honest. I forgot about "The Gunner" XD**

 _ **Silent Discord:**_ **The spar will be semi-serious. Mostly due to spectators and Makarov's injuries but also because they can afford to let loose just a little cause Gildarts is there. Also, about an advantage to "The Warrior" style. I believe I have an idea.**

 **AND THAT'S ALL!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chap and I apologise for the wait again.**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Both Masters stared down each other as their magic rose around them. Burnt orange magic swirling high and clashing against bright gold magic. The power like two brilliant bonfires. Both mages could feel the power behind the others magic as they both prepared themselves for combat.

" **BEGIN!** "

Makarov dared not blink, remembering one of the titles that Jet and Droy had spoken of on the ship.

" _The fastest man in the world"_

In a blur of motion he raised his hand and created a glowing shield using his light magic. Hearing the telltale sound of a blade hitting his shield and bouncing he pulsed his magic and pushed his palm forward. The shield suddenly beginning to spin and moving forward while growing in size. Seemingly clipping into the ground and burning anything it touched as it roared forward, stunning the crowd watching.

"Ahhh! Isn't this too far!?" Lucy cried while holding her skirt down with one hand and shielding her eyes with the other.

Gajeel leans against a tree stoically. Watching the growing magic circle roar through the clearing towards the new Guild Master, hidden from sight. Scoffing and closing his eyes as he believes it over already. His Dragon Slaying magic feeling three sources of iron suddenly appear and go flying around the magic circle. Opening his eyes and looking at the battle he felt a savage grin stretching his lips.

' _So you aren't as weak as I thought~_ '

Makarov stopped feeding magic into his spell, his grey eyes blurring left and right as he took in the barely visible blurs curving around his slowly dissipating spell and the larger blur that darted to the right of it and begin curving around the field. For now he had to focus on the three blurs, pushing off with a surprising amount of strength and backflipping with a slight spin, the three blurs whizzing past the aged Master as they ended up curving too far all striking the ground with slight 'fwips'. The man sensed the powerful and pulsating energy of his successor closing in fast and knew that this would be a battle where his planning would need to be quick and doubtless, no time for second guessing.

It took the barest flaring of his magic to begin the spell. One of the spells that he had used so many times that it was reflex for him. As his feet hit the ground he planted himself while swinging his right arm. The limb tearing up the earth as it grew and elongated to eclipse Naruto himself. The adult Requipping a bo staff under his foot to launch himself into the air and dodge the massive hand, grinning as he realizes that Makarov was off balance. With a brief flash of light his hands were gripping a red naginata. The pole a deep mahogany with orange ribbon wrapped just below the blade and two sides of the ribbon flowing outwards as the black blade glinted in the sunlight. Flipping to gain momentum he swung the naginata down and barely missed the elder Guild Master who had dug his fingers into the ground and shortened his arm again, pulling him away from the blast zone.

Pulling his blade out of the ground with practiced ease he exhaled calmly while sliding into a kata stance with the grace of water and the speed of a hummingbirds wings. He flowed through the motions while keeping his blue eyes concentrated on his predecessor. While the actions may have looked showy and useless to an outsider, the fire which began to cover the blade quickly put a stop to that. Once the fire covered the entire blade it began to spit off the blade in burning waves which surged across the clearing. The elder Master lighting his hands up with dark purple magic circles, crossing his arms before throwing both arms to the side, a large circle of purple magic forming over his head as three pillars crashed down in a triangle around him.

"Three Pillar Gods!"

The arcs of fire flew forward before seemingly hitting a forcefield and exploding like a fireball. A seemingly endless wave of them impacting the defense before Makarov and Naruto disappeared in a large cloud of black smoke. The Guild members could hear multiple more impacts before the sound of glass shattering and a thud that shook the ground reached them. The sound of flying fire halting to the confusion of many of them.

"Why did he stop?" Levi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…I think we may find out though." Kinana replied while holding her chin.

"Well," Makarov's voice cut through the thick smoke "The next generation is certainly being left in capable hands. Now let's kick it up a notch!"

"Heh. To be able to use a spell on top of such a defense. You really are a monster Master Makarov~"

Two surging sources of magic simultaneously blew the thick smoke away and made some of the members gag and cough as they accidentally inhaled some of it. Their eyes opening back up to see the two combatants before them.

Makarov stood among the rubble of one of his pillars, his breathing slightly heavier than usual but otherwise in the same physical condition as the beginning of the fight. His opponent on the other hand was flexing his left hand while rubbing his left shoulder, a small bit of smoke rising from between his fingers.

"Reckon you can handle more?~ Your blast was pretty weak -ttebayo" Naruto teased while flowering his right hand to show a slightly singed and soot covered mark on his shoulder.

Makarov just grinned and lowered his stance, his body and clothing beginning to grow until he was slightly taller than Naruto himself.

"Take my words to heart my boy, don't let your enemy transform if at all possible. Usually not pretty when you do." Makarov kicked off and blasted forward.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and spun on his left heel in a counterclockwise rotation, his knee and back bending backwards until his left hand hit the ground. Burying his fingers into the ground he flexed his whole body and used it to fling his right leg up and over into a curve, impacting Makarov right as he appeared in the space that Naruto had previously occupied and sending him flying into a tree…..or four. Using the left over momentum from his bastardised somersault he pushed up with his right hand and allowed the momentum from his right leg to flip his body to land on his feet in a small cloud of dust.

There was a brief flash of light and his hands were filled with a pair of shortswords that seemed to be made of silver and gleamed with an almost unnatural shine and polish. With near-on no hesitation he launched himself after Makarov while gripping the shortswords tight. From the shadows and dust of the fallen trees a laser of light magic burst forth, approaching Naruto at alarming speeds as the adult approached it, going too fast to try and fix his flight path he instead flipped the shortsword in his left hand into a reverse grip and placed it, so it was resting on his arm. The laser hitting the flat of the blade and reflecting off to the side, the opposite direction of the spectators, and easily burning clean through a few trees before Makarov cut it off.

They heard a grunt from Makarov and looked over to see him holding a tree in each hand while standing tall, his eyes seemingly glowing with ethereal golden light.

"Holy crap gramps is super strong!" Natsu cheered with sparkles in his eyes.

Taking a lumbering step forward which cracked the ground under his weight he heaved the trees forward and with a flex of his muscles he threw them both, one after the other, at the younger Guild Master. Said trees flying through the air and haphazardly rolling as they flew. Naruto chucked his blades up and fell forward into a somersault, his legs flailing out and kicking the pommel of each blade, sending them flying through gaps in the trees flight path while rolling under one tree and shifting into a running stance and leaping forward to jump off the second tree. The projectiles hitting the earth with a thundering crash and flipping dangerously through the air while sending shards of wood and splinters flying everywhere.

Naruto cared little for this, focused instead on the titan before him, fist mid-motion and mere inches from his stomach. On pure reflex he felt his magic springing to life to form a rasengan as quick as possible. Simultaneously the two mages struck each other, Naruto flying away like a ragdoll while Makarov grunted and slid back ten meters. His feet digging into the ground with all his power and digging trenches up to the middle of his calves, smoke wafting from his forearm.

Crouching down low, he launched himself high into the air with a displacement of air and a cracking of earth beneath his feet. As he began to reach the apex of his flight his magic roared to life and buffeted the guild members with another strong gust of wind. Bringing both his arms together and lighting up a bright golden magic circle, a golden ball of light forming in front of it before it began to shower golden beams down on the recovering form of Naruto. The younger combatant crying out as he got forced back into the ground and a cloud of dust rose from the impact zone, thick and multiplying as more and more golden blast struck it.

"No way. I always knew Master Makarov was strong but to be able to beat Master Naruto so much." Droy muttered in shock, his hands shaking and clammy.

"Jeez. How strong is Master Makarov? Even _Erza_ couldn't beat him." Lucy muttered in shock and awe.

"Oh be quiet!" Macao snapped, getting the muttering of the Guild to quiet down "If this is all it took to take down Naruto he never would have survived as long as he has now. No, now you get to see him at his most dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Cana asked after taking a deep gulp of her alcohol.

"Just keep watching~" Kinana said in a sing-song voice.

An object shot out from the side of the dust cloud, the dust attempting to cling to it before simply being thrown to the side to reveal Naruto sporting a few more scrapes and bruises but otherwise fine as he rolled along the ground before managing to leverage himself to slide back on his feet. As he slid back, a large bludgeon composed of pure black metal and as tall has him appeared in his left hand and a three-pronged kunai appeared in his right hand. Makarov shifting his arms to face Naruto's new position as the teen threw his kunai at barely trackable speeds. With a pulse of magic, Makarov's Rain of Light activated again and threw energy blasts down at him even as he jerked his body to the side to dodge the kunai, the blade tearing through his shirt like it was wet paper and opening up a slight cut along his side.

Now there were many horrifying events that Makarov had lived through and experienced over his many years of living. Events such as seeing Levi and her team nailed to the tree that began the Fairy-Phantom War. Hearing about Natsu and Lucy going on an S-Class mission by themselves. And most recently having to face down his old Master and the Black Dragon of Apocalypse on Tenrou Island. But he would forever swear that feeling the flicker, disappearance and reappearance of Naruto's magic during this first bout would forever stick with him as one of the worst scares he had ever felt during a battle. Barely managing to turn his head in time, he saw the form of Naruto somehow above him with his bludgeon swinging downward towards him. He tried to strengthen his body with magic in as short a time as he had only to receive the powerful blow for his efforts. His body rushing towards the ground with the sound of a gunshot and a shockwave. Naruto grabbing his kunai and throwing it towards the ground at top speed.

The elderly mage struck the ground like an angel cast out of heaven. The earth cratering and compacting under the sheer force that his body struck it with. The force was so great that he bounced back into the air while his mouth opened on reflex, the wind forced out of him along with plenty of spittle. As he tried to gain his bearings he missed the kunai whiz past him and dig itself into the ground at the bottom of the crater. The form of Naruto materializing with his body wound up in a batters stance allowing him to utilize as much power as possible.

"Master!" Many of the Tenrou group yelled in shock.

Using as much power as possible he struck the old Guild Master as he fell back down. His body shooting away with another shockwave and the sound of a gunshot. Makarov, the small part of his mind not wracked in pain, felt himself impact the side of the crater and burrow through the ground mercilessly, eventually rising out of the ground and skipping along it a few times before sliding to a stop.

Sensing a lull in the fight, Naruto used the opportunity to switch his bludgeon out for something more speed-friendly and catch his breath. A bead of sweat sliding down his cheek as he breathed in and out harshly. There were two rapid flashes of orange and he stood holding a green-bladed Jian in his right hand and three kunai in his left hand. His bruised and battered body sending twinges of pain to his brain as it realized it would have to keep fighting.

Makarov meanwhile rose onto his hands and knees while hacking and coughing, wobbling to his feet before taking a deep breath and planting his feet as the shakiness seemed to leave him. The still giant man looking down at Naruto with a hard stare even while grinning. His back and ribs flaring in pain and his muscles burning from exertion.

"Well I really never thought I'd see the day where teleportation would truly be achievable! You truly are remarkable my boy. Alright, it's time to end this, don't feel too bad when I win~"

"Heh. Screw you~" Naruto chuckled tiredly "Who gave you the right to be this strong? Seriously, even when injured you're keeping up with me."

"Experience my boy. An experienced mage is a thousand times deadlier than a powerful one."

"Noted. Alright, time to win this~"

"Hehehe. That it is."

In a blur of motion Naruto launched himself forward, his left hand lashing out and throwing his three kunai in a curving pattern towards the elderly man, continuing his own approach. Makarov kept his hard stare on the boy as he wound his arm back and bulked it up slightly. Both of their minds running at a mile a minute as they tried to plan out each other's moves. As Naruto got in range, Makarov swung at him. His newfound height allowing him to swing nearly straight down as Naruto prepared his arm for a slicing motion. The only warning Makarov had was the sudden change in the tilt of the blade before Naruto disappeared, but he had guessed that a head-on collision wasn't in Naruto's mind and continued his current plan of action.

The chest-sized fist of the elderly Guild Master struck and buried itself into the ground with a thundering collision. The ground cracking just as he had hoped it would. As Naruto's blade inched ever closer to the giant, the man stood stock-still a large amount of magic swelling to his buried fist and worrying Naruto; despite him being on the cusp of victory.

With a pulse of magic the cracks in the ground began to a burning orange-red as the heat of the nearby area suddenly shot up. Naruto feeling his body shift off balance as a shield of seemingly hard-light surrounded Makarov and caused his sword to rebound off it. The glow below him suddenly increased in intensity and the faint roar of flames met his ears, causing his cerulean eyes to wide in shock.

"You absolute fu-" **FWOOSH!**

Makarov grinned as fire rushed up and around his glowing bubble, eventually dissipating to show a melted and sizzling patch of land covered in charred grass. Sensing Naruto's magic in the crater his body had made moments before he pushed his Giant Magic through his whole body and felt himself growing bigger and bigger until he was roughly as big as when he fought Acnologia. With glowing eyes and a roar of power he swung his gigantic fist down low, his knuckles scrapping along and tearing up the ground with ease.

' _You're strong My Boy. But how do you handle something like_ this _?_ ' Makarov thought with determination.

Naruto felt as if he were struck by a train, a startled and pained yell escaped his lips as the giant fist continued its path into the air and finally stopped, allowing Naruto to fly high into the clouds with a powerful shockwave and a few drops of blood. Suddenly Makarov seized up and fell to his hands and knees while shrinking down to just above 10ft tall. His breathing coming out in harsh pants and sweat covering his form.

"Neither of them can handle much more of this." Levi realized before pushing through the Guild to reach Gildarts "Gildarts! You have to stop them, please!"

"Levi, look. I know you're worried but-"

"Dad!" Cana snapped "They're going to kill each other!" She pointed towards the form of Makarov pushing himself to his feet once again despite his ragged breaths and coughing.

"Girls. I appreciate the concern. But trust me, I know how much the old man can take. And this Naruto kid doesn't seem to be too far behind. They're definitely roughing each other up. But this battle will end far before death." Neither of them knew what to say at such a serious reply from the man currently watching the sky with a critical gaze and crossed arms.

Almost everyone in the clearing could feel the burning star of magic that Naruto suddenly became, a gust of wind spreading the clouds and buffeting the small section of forest. Makarov also pulsing his magic as veins began to bulge in his forehead, the booming voice of Naruto managing to reach all of their ears.

" **Requip Sacred Art-** **"**

"No way!"

"Erza do you know about this?" Droy asked the newly awoken girl who was merely staring at the sky numbly.

" **Gate of Babylon!** "

The entire sky lit up dark orange. Wendy marveling at the beauty the sight caused while most of the guild was focusing on what sort of attack this 'Gate of Babylon' even was. And their answer came in the form of the actual attack itself as it descended from the sky along with Naruto. Hundreds of weapons flying down towards the combatant who stared at the sky in shock before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Just when I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore. Heh, I couldn't have asked for a better successor if I tried!" He shouted excitedly, his form shrinking back down to his normal height but his magic aura not diminishing in the slightest.

When the weapons were all roughly two meters from the ground Makarov acted, his body flinging itself around at speeds even the strongest members of the guild had trouble following. The man jumping, vaulting and somersaulting through the entire field of weapons in a white blur as he used his magic to help augment his body. A gleeful cackle leaving his mouth as he did so, smartly avoiding the few gaps in the weapon placement, (rightly) believing them to be traps of some kind as he used the falling and fallen weapons as some sort of insane monkey gym. So gleeful was he that he completely forgot to keep track of his successor until he felt a pair of feet impact his stomach that sent him flying back.

Makarov calculated his actions even as his right shoulder blade struck the pole of one of Naruto's hammers and caused him to spin wildly like a tornado of torn cloth and flesh. His hand lashing out and grabbing the pole of a buried spear and using it and his momentum to spin around it and fling himself back at the adult. Shooting forward, Naruto met him in a flurry of blows which didn't stay stationary for long. The two injured and exhausted mages flinging themselves around the weapon laden field with nimbleness which astonished most of the Guild members watching. Erza wondering herself if she would be able to pull something like this off with even half the success that Naruto did so.

Meeting in the middle once again, the two Guild Masters struck each other with all their might, causing both of them to scream and fly back. Both adults striking the ground and bouncing a few times before sliding to a stop. Both of them managing to wobble onto their feet, their bodies shaking and shivering from exertion as sweat caked them from head to toe.

"heh. Time to _really_ finish this now" Naruto said as one of his last stockpiled weapons entered his hands.

In his hands was a large bow with what appeared to be orange-red fur covering the front of it, a wooden carving of Kurama's head with his mouth open served as the arrow shelf and arrow rest. The arrow itself being quite strange. The arrow being what looked like a drill blade which seemed to lengthen and thin down as he drew the string back, looking far more like something that could be an arrow now.

"Show me what you have, my boy!" Makarov clapped his hands together and three golden magic circles appeared in a triangle formation in front of him.

Feeding all of his magic into the arrow, a deep red pulse of magic left the arrow and began to surround Naruto, the sound of lightning filling the air as it began to leave the arrow and the ground itself for meters around Naruto, striking many of the weapons surrounding him. His feet planted and eyes hard even as he panted and gasped for breath.

Makarov exhaled and inhaled deeply as the veins in his forehead protruded even more, his clapped hands forming a triangle. A bright ball of pure white light forming between his palms and growing in size. Moving forward as it did until it sat ahead of, but still in the middle of, the triangle of magic circles crackling and humming with energy.

With a roar of effort from both combatants, their respective attacks where unleashed. A blindingly bright and startlingly large beam of energy leaving the triangle of magic circles and a drill arrow with enough magic packed into it that it glowed an ethereal red and left a trail behind it while spinning exactly like a drill.

The two attacks met exactly in the middle of the two combatants, causing a massive explosion as they did so. Causing them to dig their feet into the ground and hunch down, shielding their eyes. The cries of distress from their Guild Members unable to reach their ears as Wendy, Romeo and Levi nearly went flying from the sheer force of the wind.

Eventually the wind died down and the smoke cleared to show all the weapons beginning to disintegrate into orange wisps of light, Naruto no longer having the magic to keep them out of his Requip dimension. This left the full devastation to be seen to all of them. The cracked, melted, charred and cratered field which a few minutes ago had nearly been the picture of beauty. And on two sides of the field stood the hunched over forms of the two Masters. For a brief moment, everyone held their breaths, anticipating who would be the loser.

With a shuddering groan and limp flop, Naruto fell down face first, impacting the ground with a muffled groan of pain and getting a tired and pained laugh from Makarov. Said elder tried to make his way over, his legs shaking and shivering but still able to hold his weight. Nearly the entire Guild running over to try and help both of them.

Naruto felt himself getting softly lifted out of the dirt and sat up, a pair of hands helping keep him sitting up and a soft hum filling the air as a pleasant coolness filled his body and made his body ache less. Opening his eyes he was met with the concerned eyes of Lucy and Wendy, the young Dragon Slayer helping to heal him. Cracking a small smile and coughing a bit he spoke.

"Hehe. H-hey. I'm Naru-ack-Naruto Uzumaki. N-nice to meet ya." Wendy couldn't help but giggle and Lucy cracked a gentle smile.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Wendy Marvell. It's a pleasure to meet you Master Naruto~"

"H-heyyyy. You called me Master~" He noted with a tired grin.

"I certainly think you deserved it~" Lucy responded with a giggle, helping keep him still for Wendy.

"Hah HA! Did you see that!? Gramps mopped the floor with ya! Now you gotta step down you phony!" Natsu cheered while jumping from foot to foot.

"I will be doing _no_ such thing" Makarov huffed, getting Natsu to stop and whine.

"But you beat him fair and square gramps!"

"And he's in the beginning of his prime with plenty of room to grow." Makarov responded before walking over to Naruto, with the help of a wary Mira and Macao "Well, it seems that you've certainly never been training." He joked to the blonde adult.

"Heh. Got a pretty intense training partner." He quipped tiredly in return, groaning as Wendy accidentally hit a tender spot.

"I don't think I could leave the Guild in any better hands than your own." Naruto looked up and saw the pride practically _glowing_ from Makarov "Though I know this bunch can be quite rowdy and hard to handle so if you have some trouble never hesitate to ask!" All four of the Guild members helping them smiled or huffed indignantly.

"Will do. Though I guess I'll have to increase my training schedule if an old timer like yourself could hand me my ass so easily~"

"You could train for another thousand years and never beat me, brat~"

And despite the pain he knew it would cause him, and the likely scolding from the two girls helping him, Naruto bust out laughing. Makarov quick to join him despite Wendy's begging for them to stop.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **HOLY FUCK IM DONE!**

 **IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY**

 **I know this is late by a few days, but I really couldn't write for a while and this battle was kicking my** _ **FUCKING ASS**_ **. SOOOOOO glad I got it out though. And this long as well. Quite proud of myself.**

 **Anyways, I just had more of a selfish/personal question this time. I'm about to end high school and was wondering if I made a or Kofi. Would any of you guys be willing to donate or anything? Or would you rather I just not and save me the trouble? xP**

 **Anyways, hopefully see you guys** _ **on schedule**_ **next time!**

 **Adios!**


	10. The GMG: Prelude

**IMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK**

 **SO HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN NEARLY FIVE MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS IM SORRYYYY. But with finishing my last year of school, exams, working on other stories and not having anything to keep my interest in Fairy Tail high enough. This story sorta just fell to the backburner….**

 **I do apologise for that, but I'm back now and while I don't promise quick or consistent updates. I promise to at least** _ **Try**_ **to update this fic. Anyways I don't have much else to say in this portion of the AN, ONTO THE NEXT PORTION!**

 **REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Calderoneric758:**_ **I don't have an** _ **exact**_ **timeline but sometime towards the end/after the Grand Magic Games**

 _ **ShadowDeathSkull:**_ **Then I'm glad I managed to surprise you xP**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the fight and everyones reactions to Naruto. Though on the topic of Pairings. There may be flirting or one sided feelings but it is purely Naruto/Erza**

 _ **Sultan Asil Arslan:**_ **Thank you so much! And on the side of legendary swords from DxD Gram or FGO Galatine, probably not. I like the Fate franchise. But I've only watched Unlimited Bladeworks (Though my friend is a huge Fate Lore nerd. Like he knows** _ **everything**_ **)**

 _ **Igor Namikaze:**_ **Very possibly. Though I imagine Naruto using Killer Bee's sword style would only be against people with immensely fast reaction times. Also thank you for the suggestion xP**

 _ **Gularadato:**_ **Unfortunately it is not! I'm one of the plebian weebs who has yet to watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I'd like to, but I don't really have the motivation XD the "Three Pillar Gods" is an actual move of Makarov's he uses on Tenrou Island**

 _ **Master-of-Mythology:**_ **Because it technically** _ **is**_ **weaker since he cant Requip armor. Because other than Naruto training on the speed of his Requips. That is the only difference between them.**

 **AAAAND THE REVIEW REPLIES ARE DONE!**

 **Before we continue onto the story I'd just like to plug two things real quick**

 **Discord Code: ctMzhq3**

 **Ko-fi name: Plasma Assassin**

 **Join my discord if you want updates/to yell at me and feel free to donate to my Ko-fi if you enjoy my work and want me to get stuff out quicker xP**

 **ONTO THE BEGINNING OF THE RE-ACLIMATION**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Fairy Tail, New Guild Hall**

The Guild was in full swing much like they had been seven years ago. Cheers rang throughout the moderately sized Guild Hall as people knocked drinks together and laughed. In a mere twenty minutes it had turned into a party to be awed at, though probably from afar. It had yet to turn into one of the brawls that the Guild was so famous for in their hey-day but still wooden mugs flew around and one table even went flying high over everyone's heads as Elfman got too enthusiastic about something and hit it.

"Woah! So Lamia Scale _and_ Blue Pegasus aren't the number one Guilds?" Wendy asked Romeo in surprise, getting a nod from the teen.

"That's right it's a Guild called Sabertooth who holds the top position."

"Shaverteeth?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"No! Sabertooth. Like the animal" Romeo said, seeing Natsu finally get it "They've surpassed both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus as the strongest Guild."

"Never heard of them" Gray muttered with crossed arms as he sat at the table.

"Not surprising," Max suddenly said from the table over, making them look over as he hung an arm over the back of his seat "They were a no-name back in the day but suddenly they changed Guild Masters and five newbies showed up and sky-rocketed them to prestige"

"Five? Wow…Who knew only five Mages could make that much of a change.." Lucy muttered in awe, blinking slowly.

"By the way, what's our rank?" Wendy asked curiously.

"We're somewhere between rock bottom and middle of the pack" Alzack supplied for the Tenrou-group.

"Why's tha-" Lucy began only to get cut off by Natsu.

"Aww! That sucks! Couldn't we have been rock bottom so we could work our way back up again?" He whined before getting a slap over the head from the blonde.

"No you idiot! That's horrible!"

"Actually the only reason we aren't rock bottom is probably because of Master Naruto" Max supplied getting a few disgruntled huffs from the headstrong members.

"Really?" Lucy asked in fascination, finally having an avenue to learn about the 'mysterious' new Master "Why's that?"

"Well he's pretty strong, all things considered. He joined when he was pretty small, a few years older than Wendy actually" Said girl blinked and pointed at herself in surprise "About three years after you guys disappeared he managed to become an S-class Mage. Which really helped with funds and our ranking. And even though people really look up to him, especially as one of the 'War 33', the rest of us and our reputation sorta held us down and stopped others from joining" Max scratched his cheek nervously at the self-reminder, as did another few of them.

"Wai-wai-wait a minute! _War 33?_ " Natsu asked in surprise, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Huh….oh right!" Alzack exclaimed, remembering they would have no idea about it "You guys wouldn't know about the 'War 33' at all would you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Natsu yelled heatedly while shaking his hands.

"No. We haven't even heard of the name before now…" Erza cut in coolly.

"Okay so you guys know how we've been mentioning someone by the name of 'Kurama'?" Bisca asked, deciding to take over the explanation after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sort of curious. I thought you said no one else had joined" Gray replied curiously.

"Kurama is Naruto's partner. Sorta like you guys have Happy and Carla" Bisca added in, looking at the two Dragon Slayers at the table.

"Ohhh! Okay!" Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Though Kurama is very much capable of combat. He usually uses the reverse of Master Makarov's Giant magic to be able to fit into buildings and walk around normally" Lucy, Erza and Wendy all perked up at the information, wondering how big he was "Anyway..Kurama is a Demon" Immediately the Tenrou members at the table were up in arms.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"Bisca he could kill-"

"GUYS!" Macao yelled out, bringing some semblance of calm back "Let Bisca keep explaining before you go on a manhunt, hm?" Something about the way he said that made Wendy and Lucy blush in embarrassment and sit back down while the others grumbled and did the same.

"Kurama's not one of Zeref's Demons. It's fine" Bisca started off, raising her hands in a placating gesture "'Demon' is more of a title than an actual species for him. He explained it once that he didn't really have a species. Essentially being a creature made of pure Ethernano, or well…Chakra. As it used to be known"

"How much Ethernano would you even _need_ -" Gray muttered to himself with wide eyes.

"But Kurama was sealed in some Ruins who was found by some Dark Mages. And other Dark Mages from all over the continent flocked to the Ruins. Believing if _they_ were the ones to free him, they would receive his power"

"Yikes…." Wendy muttered.

"The Magic Council sent out 33 Mages that day to deal with the Dark Mages and either keep Kurama contained or secure him. Thus, the 'War 33' was created" Bisca finished with a small smile "It's a title which is held with nearly as much esteem as the Ten Wizard Saints"

"NO WAYYYY!" Natsu shouted in shock, falling off his chair.

"Well it makes sense. It was no walk in the park. There was _thousands_ of Dark Mages there" Macao cut in.

A cold chill swept through the table, freezing people solid as their eyes shrunk into mere pin-pricks at the thought of facing down that many Dark Mages in open combat.

"Eep!" Wendy audibly squeaked in fear and pulled her collar up while paling.

Macao turned his gaze to Erza "It wasn't a walk in the park among his allies either. Apparently a few people began outing him as a…what was it again? Ah yes! A 'Titania knock-off'" Macao explained getting a second wide-eyed look from Erza "But anyways, I'll leave you kids to your chat. I need to go experience Mira's barmaid capabilities once more!" Macao walked off with a slight giggle, leaving the group practically frozen at the table.

"Hey…speaking of Master Naruto. Where is he?" Lucy asked slowly, looking around for a peak of his sunkissed blonde hair.

"Hm? Oh." Erza spoke, voice far off and gaze somewhat distant as she answered her teammate "Him and Master Makarov went to the Old Guild Building…"

"Wonder why they went there?" Gray asked himself while leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Fairy Tail, Old Guild Hall**

"My that is quite a story!" Makarov chuckled as they walked into the old, dilapidated form of the building "I'm terribly sorry you had to go through such a thing though. From what I've heard a war is a truly terrible place to be, let alone to participate in one"

"People throw that term around but it didn't even last 24 hours. I personally like to call it The Great Skirmish~" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin, getting a laugh from his predecessor.

"Hah! I suppose that's true. Though moving to another topic, what are your thoughts on my children? Those of us from Tenrou" Makarov asked jovially.

"Its amazing to meet you all. I'd originally joined the Guild during your 'golden period', apparently I was only a few hours behind you guys leaving for the island"

"Really? Well that's a shame! I would have loved to meet you before everything that happened"

"So would I!" He smiled and nodded his head as Makarov opened a set of doors to show a descending stone spiral staircase which they began walking down "Though admittedly, I might have ignored pretty much everyone if we had" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh? Why's that?" The diminutive Master asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was _the biggest_ Erza fanboy in the world…" He admitted in embarrassment, getting a bark of laughter from his predecessor.

"Oh! That's fantastic!" He laughed, slapping his knee as he kept descending "Though you say 'was', have you grown out of that phase?"

"For the most part…I still look up to her. Most people use Requip as a supplementary magic. But it was the only magic I had _any_ connection to as a child. I tried other types of magic in hopes of forming another connection but it didn't work out so well. I think I nearly burnt my hair off when a fireball backfired on me" He chuckled, the memory passing through his mind "So to hear that someone had become so strong using Requip. I was ecstatic! I wanted to be just like her. Though there was one glaring difference"

"Your differing styles of Requip?" Makarov guessed, getting a nod in return.

"Yep. Though I didn't let that get to me, for long…With the help of a friend who sadly passed away-" A moment of silence was held between them "I managed to find my way back onto my path. And came to Fairy Tail. Only to learn you guys were gone. As I grew up, my fanboy enthusiasm sort of died down. Especially when I stopped getting called a 'Titania knockoff'" Makarov winced at the name, understanding at least partially why Naruto hated it so much "But y'know. I still sorta look up to her a little so to meet her was awesome…but then to hear what she said? It hurt a little"

"I'm truly sorry Naruto. I know it isn't much but…Erza can be stubborn. She's been getting better recently but rolling with heavy punches is still something she can't do too well. She was always _the_ requip user. And I was, to her at least, _always_ the Master. I think, you being both my successor _and_ a strong Requip user was too much for her to handle so she backpedaled onto her stubbornness. She'll come around, they all will. Despite what they say. You're a member of Fairy Tail now my boy! We look out for our own, just give them some time, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure" Naruto responded with a slight grin and a snort before looking down at the staircase "Seriously how long are these goddamn stairs?"

"Not too much further now~" Makarov teased while waggling his finger.

"Also isn't what we're doing now technically illegal? This place _was_ repossessed by the bank"

"Eh, it's fine. We'll have it back in no time anyways" Makarov waved him off dismissively.

"Kinda surprising no one knew about this place…"

"Not really. I never told anyone!"

"Why's that?" Naruto asked as they finally reached a door, Makarov pulling it open with a loud creak and walking through.

What greeted the two of them was a massive rectangular room, the ceiling being nearly unseen in the shadows from its height as magic torches all around the room lit up to bathe the room in a soft glow. On the floor, in the middle of a large circle was a massive Fairy Tail Guild sign and directly opposite to the door Makarov had just opened was a massive metal door nearly four times the height of Elfman.

"Holy crap…"

"Wait till you see what's behind the door~" Naruto looked over at Makarov as two of his fingers lit up with magic and he began waving them around rapidly in what was very obviously some kind of spell.

With a loud clicking sound, a massive magic circle formula appeared on the door before fading away. The massive door began to open of its own accord, slowly letting a strange light filter out of the room between the growing crack between the two doors. Suddenly Naruto felt it, a magic pressure far above what he had ever felt Kurama put out. It washed over him like a tidal wave, seeming to react to his presence and forcing the doors wide open as pure Ethernano crashed into the two Mages and causing Naruto to break out into a cold sweat.

"W-what is this?..." Naruto asked in shock.

"This is our Guild's greatest secret" Makarov said seriously as the light began to die down "The Lumen Histoire"

The light began to die down, and the pressure of the magic began to fade as it dissipated into the air and material outside the room it had been trapped in for who knows how long. Allowing both Guild Masters to see what was inside the room.

"W-what…That's!..." Naruto turned to Makarov with a shocked look "Why is that here?! Why even show it to me?"

"Because this was entrusted to us by our first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. It is a secret handed down from Guild Master to Guild Master. Now I hand this knowledge to you. As Fairy Tail's **Fifth Guild Master** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Fairy Tail, New Guild Hall (A few hours later)**

"Y-you can't be serious…"

Natsu was panting, slightly hunched over as a thin sheen of sweat began to cover his body, across from him stood Max, the young man lazily holding a hand out with a small but cocky grin on his face.

"You really think we've been sitting on our asses these seven years?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No way. Natsu can't even beat _Max_ " Wendy _marvell-_ ed in awe at the sight before her. (Buh dum tssss)

"I'm not giving up yet DAMMIT!" Natsu launched himself.

Max watched the Dragon Slayer approach him with a cool air. Natsu was no Naruto when it came to speed, and it showed. Planting his feet right before he collided with Max he launched a flurry of jabs with his right arm. The man moving his upper body to dodge the jabs with what appeared to be minimal effort. When the flurry ended and Natsu instinctively jumped back a moment to wind up his next attack Max took his opportunity. Raising an arm with his hand to the floor, sand began to seep out of the ground and surrounded the two fighters in a compact circle, beginning to swirl around violently.

"Huh? What's happ-" Natsu began only to be cut off.

"Sand Rebellion!" Max shouted out as the sand suddenly, and nearly instantaneously, rushed inwards towards Natsu.

The attack was almost like watching the sand version of an implosion. Creating a large geyser of sand which sent Natsu flying with a panicked scream. He watched the pink haired Mage manage to spin his body to land on his feet, glaring determinedly at him.

"Fire Dragon's…" Max's eyes widened and he raised both arms, a large amount of sand following his action "Iron Fist!"

"Sand Wall!"

Natsu's flaming fist struck the wall of sand and caused a small shockwave to rustle the grass and sand to go flying away like a small shower. Natsu staring at Max in shock as Max grinned.

"I'm not the same as I was seven years ago~"

Natsu began to roar in effort, his magic roaring into flames before exploding in a bonfire around him, scattering Max's sand-wall and making the Wizard slide back with his arms crossed over his face. Taking a moment to steady himself he uncrossed his arms and looked up at the Dragon Slayer.

"Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode!" Max felt his arms go slack and his confident smile sliding off his face as Wendy and Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

Bright orange fire crackled with bolts of lightning as Natsu grit his teeth and entered into a horse stance. His magic beginning to pool into a single point in his body.

"Huh?" Max felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead as he listed to the side.

"Lightning-Flame Dragon's ROARRRRRR!" Natsu stomped forward and released all of the magic he had pooled into his stomach and boy did it show.

Surging out of his mouth with all the force of a tidal wave hitting the coast the massive beam of fire surrounded by spiraling lightning tore through the ground and trees with tremendous ease. The blast kicking up a massive cloud of dust which caused the onlookers to start wiping their eyes and coughing. Eventually, when everything had settled down Max was leaning on one leg, blinking in surprise as a few locks of his hair floated away in the wind.

"Damn. Not as strong as before.." Natsu muttered to himself, though everyone else heard.

"Since when can you do that whenever you want?" Lucy asked in confusion, eyes wide and body slack.

"Now."

"I-I give up. You win. I'd be toast if that hit me" Max stuttered in fear, his hands raised in a weak surrender.

"Hah-HA!" Natsu cheered, planting his fist on his hips and turning to face the audience "Who's next?~" Only to receive three scared shrieks in return.

With another victorious laugh Natsu tilted his head back only for his eyes to roll up and his body to slump forward. His chin smacking the ground with an unforgiving crack.

"I knew it" Lucy deadpanned, knowing her partner would be fine "He used way too much magic"

"You're not wrong. But we got another problem" Both girls looked up and shouted in surprise at the sight of Gray sitting on a rock above them "Other than those that are already Monsters like Laxus and Gildarts. The rest of us haven't kept pace with the times"

"That's true. Natsu even had a hard time against _Max_." Lucy muttered, holding her chin as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if there's a way to increase your power in one big shot?" Happy wondered aloud, Gray suddenly clicking his fingers as an idea came to mind.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Magnolia Forest, Porlyusica's house**

The elderly woman stared down the small group of Fairy Tail wizards with narrowed eyes, a cold, calculating glint flying through them. Gray coughed nervously into his fist before speaking.

"So we were wondering-" **SLAM!**

"GO HOME!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Fairy Tail, New Guild Hall**

"So as the Fifth Guild Master. I would like to officially reinstate Laxus Dreyar as a member of Fairy Tail!" Naruto declared with a large grin, getting cheers from the Raijin Tribe and thanks from all of them.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head "I mean, how could I not? Master Makarov told me about what Laxus did on Tenrou. I couldn't just let someone who embodies Fairy Tail so much just slip away~"

Laxus felt his vision tilting downwards as his surprise began to fade away, finally registering in his mind. His eye wavering for a moment before hardening with resolve as his fists clenched slightly.

' _This time. I'll do it right this time…_ '

"Oh! Uhhh, Gildarts also wanted me to give this to Cana?" Naruto asked, holding up an envelope and looking around for the hardcore alcoholic.

"Yo!" She cried as she walked over, once again only clad in a bra on her upper half as she took it from him and opened it.

She got halfway through the letter before pulling out a small card and with a victorious smile, ripped it in half. The guild all looking at her in surprise or confusion.

"Who does that old man think he is?" She suddenly spoke aloud "I told him I wanted to keep things the way they were. I don't need this stupid phone call card!"

"THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!?" Most of the Guild shouted in surprise and shock. Knowing how hard it was to keep in contact with Gildarts on even the best of occasions.

"Oh, and Naruto?" The man blinked and focused in at hearing the girl call out his name "Gildarts had one request of you"

"He did? What was it?"

Cana held the letter haphazardly in her hand and closed her eyes, grinning cheekily even as she recited the words he had written down.

"Naruto, I won't be around much. So I just got one thing to request. Help Fairy Tail back to the top. Show the world our heart, got it?"

Naruto could feel the weight behind those words, but unlike the weight when he had been given missions, which felt suffocating and restrictive. Weighing on his every thought and muscle. This weight felt reassuring, helpful. With a bright grin he pumped his fist in the air.

"We'll climb right back to the top! And there isn't a thing that'll get in our way, Dattebayo!" The entire guild cheered, even those that weren't the most supportive of Naruto, fists pumping up all over the Guild Hall.

Though those cheers soon turned to laughs as Naruto seemed to be physically crushed by the realization of what he had said. The young man falling to the floor with a comically large amount of tears streaming from his eyes.

A few minutes later the Guild had once again devolved into a small-scale party. With groups of people having split up and amicably chatting.

"Jeez, there goes Gildarts. Giving us such a lofty goal…" Warren sighed

"How so? Improvement sounds like an excellent goal" Erza commented while holding out a hand.

"If it were Seven years ago.."

"But things are different now" Max sighed.

"Like, forget Sabertooth. Just Lamia and Pegasus would be enough trouble. They're completely different from how they were Seven years ago" Alzack commented while shrugging his shoulders.

"They're definitely top-tier Guilds now" Bisca added on.

"Strong Guilds!" Asuka cheered with a big smile.

"And even with the Tenrou group back they're exactly the same as seven years ago.." Kinana deadpanned.

"Well I suppose it would take us some time to regain our strength. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try" Erza replied, getting hums of agreement from the others.

"Well it's been seven years and I'm not waiting seven more!" Romeo shouted, having been eavesdropping as he jumped onto a table.

"Romeo!" Macao admonished his son with a slight glare.

"If you want to become the No. 1 Guild quick! There's only one way!" He cheered to Erza, holding up one finger for emphasis, getting a clueless tilt of her head from the girl.

"NO WAY!" The rest of the Guild, who hadn't been on Tenrou, shouted in shock.

The rest of the guild could practically be seen with question marks over their heads as they looked around cluelessly.

"Romeo are you crazy! We've already decided we're never going to participate again!" Macao cried out, stepping towards his son.

"Fourth Master, what is he talking about?" Makarov asked after finishing yet another jug of alcohol.

"Oh! Uhh well you see-" Macao began to explain. The Tenrou island group all listening in, enraptured by his words.

Meanwhile Naruto sighed and sipped his drink, staring at the ceiling as Kinana patted his forehead while walking past, wearing a sympathetic smile on her face at the reminder of the hell he would be going through in just a few days time.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Natsu and Co.**

"I'm glad you got something from your mother Wendy. I'm sure you'll make her proud!" Lucy said with a bright grin, getting one in turn from the young girl as Natsu slammed open the doors carelessly.

"We're going to enter!" Romeo growled up at his father who growled back.

"We're not going to enter!" Macao snapped back, the two of them quickly devolving into a 'yes, no' back and forth.

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed neutrally.

"Oh hey! You guys get any medicine?" Max asked with a snort as he turned away from the argument.

"Only Wendy" The Dragon Slayer replied flippantly, getting a slight giggle from the girl.

"You can't decide! You aren't the Master!" Romeo snapped, drawing in everyone's attention.

"I'm saying this as a member of the Guild you brat!" Macao responded in kind.

"What are they even arguing about?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop.

"Just seems like a father-son argument to me" Carla responded with a shrug.

"All those in favor of not going, Nay!" Macao yelled raising his hand up high, ram-rod straight, as did the rest of the non-Tenrou members.

"I'm willing to do a lot of things, but not that" Alzack muttered.

"It makes us ashamed to even be alive…" Bisca added on, Asuka giggling from Naruto's lap at her parents.

"But this time we have the Tenrou members! We've got Big Bro Natsu and Big Sis Erza!" Said Mage blinked in surprise.

' _Big sis Erza?_ ' She thought in surprise.

"But they've also lost seven years!" Warren cried with tears flowing down his face, anime-style.

"You're just perfect how you are Levy! Don't worry!" Jet and Droy praised their crush in the background, the girl just clasping her hands together nervously.

"Everyone keeps arguing about not entering. Not entering _what?_ " Natsu asked "Is it Lucy's bathroom after she's taken a-"

"Don't talk about that in public idiot!" Lucy cried with an embarrassed blush while stomping on his foot.

"While you were gone. The country created a festival to decide the top guild in Fiore" Romeo began.

"Woah! That sounds so cool!" Natsu and Happy cheered in unison.

"All the Guilds gather for a big magic competition. And it's called the _Grand Magic Games!_ " The Tenrou members seemed awed by the boys impromptu speech, though the rest of the members just seemed depressed and slightly annoyed.

"Of course, if we win-" Erza spoke with a confident grin "Then we'd become the top Guild once again!" All the members of her team cheered excitedly.

"I don't think, as we are now, we could win at all" Makarov grumbled while stroking his moustache.

"The winner gets 30 million jewels~" Romeo added in with a manipulative grin.

"We're entering the tournament!" Makarov cheered while pointing to the sky.

"MASTER!" Macao cried in betrayal.

"We'll beat em' all one-by-one!" Makarov grinned with fighting-lust as he mimed out punching and blocking.

"I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Shut up!" Jet and Droy responded with aggravated snarls.

"When does it start?" Natsu asked.

"In three months!" Romeo informed him happily, internally smiling at how well he had the Tenrou group around his pinky.

"That's plenty of time! I'll be all up to speed by then!" Natsu exclaimed, punching a flaming fist into his palm while all the Tenrou members began to discuss their plans to grow stronger.

"It's not exactly the knock-em-up Natsu's thinking of though…" Bisca deadpanned.

"It's not!?" Natsu shouted, heartbroken at the news.

"Well you see it's -"

"We've already decided to join so anything you say is useless!" Makarov crowed with what was very obviously a greedy look on his face.

"Big Brother. Aren't you the Guild Master though?" Asuka's voice cut through the Guild Hall like a hot knife through butter.

Every single person in the Guild Hall froze and slowly, almost robotically in some cases, turned to face the origin of the remark. Seeing Asuka sitting in Naruto's lap with the young man still staring at the ceiling while thumb-warring with the little girl, obviously going easy on her.

"Yes, Asuka. I am" He brought his head forward and levelled his gaze at the Guild, a cold thrill going through all of them like some invisible wave "Though it doesn't seem to mean much apparently"

"Na-Naruto we really didn't mean-" Macao stammered in obvious horror and embarrassment.

"So let's say we enter. There were Mages that seven years ago were as strong as some of you. What do you plan on doing in _Three Months_ that would allow you to catch up?" Naruto asked the Tenrou members coolly, getting hopeful looks from the other members.

"I- uhhhh" Lucy stammered out.

"I have no doubt many of you, especially the A and S-rank's could reach the 'new average' or even higher. But Wizard Saints enter this competition. People who are called monsters _nowadays_ enter this competition. Can you get stronger than them in _three months?_ "

"Of course we can! We'll train twice, no three times, as hard as they ever have!" Natsu exclaimed while slamming his knuckles together.

"Even the ones that have been breaking themselves for these seven years? The ones who have tortured themselves to get stronger? Look. I have no doubt we would do well. But winning is out of the question. It hurts me to say it but we have no chance of winning. Not with just three months of training" He spoke, never stopping his thumb wars with the little girl in his lap.

"Oi! Who the hell are you to say what we can and can't do?" Natsu asked while angrily stomping his foot repeatedly.

"B-But with you here!" Romeo tried to rectify the situation "With you and Kurama competing as well-"

"Romeo. You know why I can't. Guild Master's cant compete" He responded, getting startled flinches from the Tenrou members.

"T-then what about Master Makarov!"

"Bodies not what it used to be, brat. I'm just happy to watch from the sidelines~" Makarov replied with a cheeky grin while downing a mug of rum.

"Then what if you make Master Makarov the Guild Master again!" Romeo was desperate now.

"Yeah! Make gramps the Guild Master again!" Natsu agreed with Romeo, glaring slightly at the blonde.

Naruto sighed and leant back in his chair, looking at the ceiling again.

"You guys are _almost_ as bad as Minerva.." He mumbled under his breath, the Dragon Slayers all looking at him in confusion "Look. It isn't against the rules. But all the Guild's have an unspoken agreement 'No changing Guild Masters just to enter the tournament'. You really think I'm going to risk the backlash if that happens? Or let Makarov deal with the backlash? And I know, trust me I do, that you guys don't like me. At least not as Guild Master"

Lucy, Wendy and Erza felt guilt rip through them, the first two guilty about initially joining the outcry without even thinking. And Erza guilty over how angry she had gotten a few days ago.

"But even if you don't like me. I like you guys" A wave of surprise went through the building "And I'm only looking out for you. This tournament _crushed_ Alzack, Bisca and Jet the last time they went. It took them _weeks_ to recover from the mental shock of it all" Everyone looked at the three mentioned with worried gazes "But if you all want to join. Go ahead. I won't stop you just…..don't hurt yourselves. Please" He gently moved Asuka off his lap, the girl hugging his leg before running over to her parents.

The Fifth Guild Master made his way out of the Guild Hall silently, the members parting almost like the red sea to Moses as he did so. The sound of the door closing behind him was practically deafening.

The silence was broken by Macao sighing and resting his face in his hands.

"Kinana can you-"

"I'm on it don't worry" She said quickly. Putting down the glass she was cleaning and rushing out the door after Naruto.

Makarov sighed and put his mug down "Didn't take us very long to mess something up this time did it?" Everyone turned to look at him as he looked up at them seriously "I think we should do something to make it up to him shouldn't we?" A smile stretched his lips and made his moustache seem to spike up a little "I don't think anything less than first place will suffice. Don't you all?"

" _YEAH!_ "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Secret Training Site, A day later**

Naruto sighed and felt a soft smile adorned his features, placing a hand on his hip as he stared down the calm woman before him, watching the tightly compacted ball of magic between her ajar hands fluctuate in shape and brightness. Looking down at the ground before him, he saw a small pebble by his foot. Quick as lightning he maneuvered his foot under the pebble and flicked it up. Grabbing it with his free hand and throwing it at the woman.

The pebble whistled through the air, breaking the woman's concentration and making her open her eyes right before it struck her between the eyes, making her yelp in surprise and fall over. Seeing her raise her hand and glare at him he tilted his head to the side, hearing a small explosion on a tree directly behind him.

The woman in question was Minerva Orland, the Queen of Sabertooth and his current training partner. Minerva currently growling at the teasing grin on his face and the giggle that left his mouth that could only be caused by a well executed prank.

"Now you have a third eye~"

"You're going to regret that Uzumaki" She growled, though he could tell it was missing much of the heat she would put into it when talking to anyone else.

"Perhaps~ But I could always cancel this training trip couldn't I?~"

" _You're_ the one who gave me that IOU and promised to do whatever I told you to in exchange" Naruto chuckled and shrugged.

"You help me, I help you. You did help me with that Magic-Draining staff incident"

"I'm still ashamed to say that I know you after watching you fall to that"

"How was _I_ supposed to know it drained your magic?" Naruto asked in an affronted tone.

"It was called the 'Staff of Draining'" Minerva deadpanned while placing a hand on her hip and cocking it, one eyebrow raised. Obviously unimpressed.

"Well look who's all fancy and reads the Mission Request~" Naruto chuckled sarcastically.

"It wasn't on the mission request. I just put two and two together, something you didn't seem to be able to-….Did you not read the mission request?" She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Oh hey! Three months of training have arrived! Would you believe that timing?" Naruto hurriedly said while clapping his hands together.

"No. You _do not_ get to get out of this that easi-Gaggk!" Minerva stumbled back holding her neck while Naruto stood in a punching form.

"Training begins!" He shouted in a hurried voice before launching himself at her.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **ANNDDD I'M DONE!**

 **THAT'S RIGHT BUCKAROO'S! SIX-FUCKEN-THOUSAND WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER THAT'S BEEN MONTHS IN THE WORKS. (Even though I started and finished this in less than a week….)**

 **But how did you guys enjoy this chap? I'm pretty happy with it all together, it did also force me to start reading the Fairy Tail manga though so I understood what was happening XD**

 **Hopefully im able to get to building Erza and Naruto's romance soon. It's really strange having all these ideas for future scenes with them and then having to write them the way their characters currently are XD But we'll get there eventually…someday.**

 **Also I have a question for you guys. Over the Three Month Timeskip, im planning on having Naruto learn some** _ **secondary, supplementary**_ **magics that are simple or efficient. Like a regular fireball for example. Y'know, just stuff to round out his repertoire. So my question is, what sort of magics/spells do you recommend or think Naruto should learn/use?**

 **Anyways. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **ADIOS!**


	11. The GMG: Beginning

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back to chapter 11 of God of Requip! So a little bit of explaining for you guys as I have a few things to go over.**

 **1: As of this chapter the pairing has been changed from Naruto x Erza to Naruto x Minerva due to various polls and reviews pointing out that I seemed to write Naruto and Minerva with much more chemistry than Naruto and Erza.**

 **2: I have started Uni so I have absolutely** _ **no**_ **idea how that's going to affect my writing schedule**

 **ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Zeroexpo13:**_ **Thank you~ I put a lot of work into this story!**

 _ **Danilek12:**_ **Sounds interesting but not what I'm going for. Sorry! Hope you enjoy what magic he does end up learning however**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed my decisions regarding Naruto and the Tenrou group in the last chapter. And worry not about the pairing because it has now changed! xP**

 _ **XenoLucifer:**_ **It does really have a good ring to it! And honestly it was something that just happened by complete accident. I just had an idea that they train together and just let the characters bounce off each other. And it ended up happening how it did.**

 **AAAAAND THAT ALL FOR THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Now it's time for my shameless shill:**

 **Discord, gg /ctMzhq3 (remove spaces, and replace comma's )**

 **Donating sites: Plasma Assassin (Skeletal Dragon icon)**

 **AND NOW ONTO THE BEGINNING OF THE GMGGGGGG**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"You guys are alive!" Droy and Jet cheered while tackling the group of sobbing and screaming mages who had just appeared.

"Damn you moustache bastard! Give us back our timeeee!" Lucy cried into the sky while Jet and Droy nuzzled a crying Natsu and Gray.

"So much time lost…" Carla sighed with her face in her hand while Happy cried alongside her.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Woah! So that's where you were these last three months!" Levy said while leaning on a table.

"Those damn bastards! Not telling us and wasting our three months!" Lucy cried out in anger.

"Well they did say that they were excited to see you back…?" Jet tried to calm her down.

"It was only four weeks for them!" Lucy roared, getting the man to yelp and tip his chair back, hitting his head on the floor and curling up while clutching it.

"Levyyyy! Please kiss it betterrrr!" He whined, getting a sweatdrop from the girl as she tried to ignore him.

"You guys should be lucky that you were in a different dimension… Master Naruto practically tore up the country for like a week trying to find you guys…."

"O-oh… S-so uhhhh, do we have a way to tell him…?" Wendy asked with a sheepish expression.

"One of your celestial spirits visited him and he ended up stopping. They must have told him where you guys were!" Levy realized while banging her fist on her other palm.

"That must have been where Virgo went for that hour…" Erza muttered, her arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other.

"Yeah…I wonder what Naruto's doing?" Lucy asked, getting shrugs from Team Shadow Gear.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **With Naruto**

Minerva blinked and leant back as Naruto's sword swung past her face in an upwards diagonal arc. Naruto landing in a single armed handstand before a small gust of wind ruffled the grass and their clothes as he flipped back over her, striking out with another two strikes as he spun rapidly. The girl having to dodge the first one and hurriedly blocking the second.

With a yelp she suddenly leant back, showing off impressive flexibility as a naginata blade sliced through the air. Her eyes drifted down before widening slightly as she saw the pole of the naginata coming out of the sole of Naruto's shoe where the minute glowing portal of his requip could be seen around the pole. His leg swinging around as he spun. The naginata flying out of the portal and up into the air as he threw his sword at her.

Pushing off with her feet she somersaulted backwards and landed on her feet, sliding back slightly as bubbles of her space magic surrounded her fists once more. Watching her opponent catch the falling weapon and spinning it rapidly, stirring up the wind around him as he fired off two blades of wind before rushing after them.

Minerva glared and created two distorted bubbles of space-time which absorbed the blades of wind. A faint, nearly invisible, glow surrounding her for half a second before bubbles of space-time surrounded her hands as they clapped together, catching the blade of his naginata between them.

The ground cracked underneath the buxom mage as she struggled against his strength, beginning to bend back as he pushed down with his naginata. With a growl the bubbles of magic around her palms brightened and every part of the Naginata within the bubbles disappeared with a pop and a quick snap, making Naruto begin to fall forward as he lost balance.

A grin stretched her lips as she disappeared with a crack of displaced air. Appearing above him with her arm drawn back, launching it forward. A glint of metal in the corner of her eye drawing her attention to it, her dark green eyes widening in horror as the slowly spinning form of Naruto's tri-pronged kunai registered in her mind. The feeling of displaced air bringing her attention back to her opponent who had just disappeared, seeing him appear besides his sword he had thrown earlier before disappearing again.

A sharp inhale was all she could hear as she filled her lungs with as much air as possible. Feeling the magic spell take hold on her body right before Naruto's fist passed through her back causing him to pull his fist back in a panic. With a sharp exhale her spell ended and her hand touched the ground, her gaze snapping to her left as she disappeared with another crack of air.

Turning around she heard an explosion of air and dirt, seeing Naruto flipping and somersaulting through the air wildly towards her. The wisps of his wind magic dissipating as he flew towards her. For a brief moment her vision swirled and Naruto disappeared, only for her father, Jiemma, to appear in his place.

' _I can't react in time!_ ' She thought in a panic, freezing up as he cocked his fist back.

A massive impact was heard as dirt and dust flew up in the air, scaring hundreds of birds away with loud squawks and cries. The dust slowly settling to show a rather unique sight.

Minerva stood stiller than a statue, her eyes clenched tight shut as she had her fists clenched tight by her sides. Obviously expecting a powerful blow to either her face or her upper abdomen. Naruto sighed silently and stood up straight from within his dirt crater caused by his rapid stop. A sad smile and look in his eyes covering his features as he placed his left hand on his hip and turned his right hand from a fist into a flicking motion. Flicking her nose using his middle finger, getting a cute yelp from her as she held her nose in one hand and glared at him dangerously.

" _Naruto…._ " She growled, thought there wasn't really any heat or real anger in it.

"AWwww~ Don't be like that Minerva~." He grinned teasingly as he clasped his hands behind his back.

One exploding bubble of space-time later and Minerva got to watch Naruto skip across the ground and through a tree, getting a pained groan from his body underneath the destroyed tree as his foot twitched. Minerva scowled with a blush as she turned away and smoothed down her dress.

There was the sound of a tree groaning and a large thud as Naruto slowly stood up, groaning and wiping some dust and splinters off himself while staring at his arm dryly. A small splinter hung out of his arm before he nonchalantly pulled it out and flicked it away.

"Jeez that was a bit rude," He responded with a grin before feeling a tug on his magic and looking in its direction "Hey, so the Tenrou members have just returned from the Celestial realm. I need to go check up on them. See you at the Grand Magic Games!"

In a crack of air he disappeared, leaving her there in the clearing by herself, allowing her to get the chance to calm down and look down at her palm before grinning.

"Finally, a chance to see how his predecessor lives up to her title…."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **With Naruto and Team Natsu, hours later**

"I'm fairly certain nearly all of you could beat my IQ into the ground in your sleep. But are _none_ of you worried about what is clearly a trap?" Naruto asked as he followed after his guild members with his hands clasped behind his head.

"You could have stayed behind if you're worried." Gray suggested as he followed behind Erza who was leading the pack.

"And that wouldn't stop _you_ idiots from going now would it? And considering they asked for all of you, any trap would be tailored to get all, or at least most, of you. So I'm your best chance at getting out with everything still intact"

"Oi! Are you calling us weak!?" Natsu roared, turning around with a small flickering flame coming out of his mouth.

"Should I answer that truthfully?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin, his eyes closed and smile absolutely befitting a prankster partnered with a kitsune of all things.

"You! Grrr! Say that again you-"

"A bridge!" Levy cried out, catching everyone's attention as they came across a small chasm with an old and completely ruined bridge which had snapped long, long ago.

Before their eyes it began to repair itself and rise back into the air. The rope unfrayed and reattaching itself to the rope of the otherside as chunks of wooden planks flew through the air and attached themselves back to the bridge until it was in pristine condition.

"I guess that's our invitation…." Erza muttered as she began walking.

"…This is looking more and more likely to be a trap." Levy muttered.

"I'm beginning to get a little frightened…. " Wendy muttered while twiddling her thumbs together, looking up as Naruto's hand landed on her head.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll keep us all safe ok?" She smiled shyly and nodded.

They continued walking, Naruto following behind all of them, before noticing the three figures in front of them right before the rest of them did. His eyes narrowed slightly as most of them froze up.

"Jellal?" Erza asked with a shaky voice while the rest of the team, minus Wendy, all exclaimed in surprise at Jellal and his two companions.

"We asked for _only_ Erza and her team to come." The pink haired girl said while glaring at Naruto.

"That's Fairy Tail's new guild master Meredy." The other girl said, making Meredy freeze and break out in a cold sweat, surprising Team Natsu.

"O-oh….w-why are you here?..." She asked before trying to compose herself.

"Your… message wasn't exactly normal. Thought it might have been a trap." He said while shrugging with his hands behind his head.

"That's… fair." Meredy sighed while slumping over to the side.

Naruto just grinned, even while keeping his senses open and himself alert, vaguely listening to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy talking while idly looking around. His blue eyes idly scanned through the foliage as they talked.

"But we didn't just call you here to introduce ourselves. Due to us being an independent Guild we can't come near the Grand Magic Games. So I'd like to ask you, Fairy Tail, for a favour."

"A favour?" Naruto asked, as he walked forward, his hands still behind his head.

"Yes… every year. I've felt a strange magical force…."

"Strange how?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"It felt evil. It felt just like Zeref" Everyone in the clearing froze at Jellal's words.

"Zeref? You better not be fucking with me, 'ttebayo!" Naruto growled while lowering his hands and clenching his fists, remembering the stories of Tenrou Island.

"We don't know if it truly is Zeref. However if it feels like him, then finding out the source of the magic _could_ help lead us to him." Ultear explained, trying to keep her cool in the face of his anger.

"Of course, winning or losing the GMG is a different matter. So we'll be cheering you on from the sidelines" Meredy said with a soft smile as she leant to the side slightly.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his palm on his forehead trying to control his breathing. Taking a few moments to sort his thoughts out.

The world then froze.

Meredy whined dramatically and looked over at Ultear as she stood with her arm out, holding her glass ball in her palm as it shined. Jellal just sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand over his face.

"Ultear why have you frozen time?" He asked while bringing his hand off his face with a flick of his wrist and tilting his head up slightly.

"Should we really be bringing Naruto Uzumaki into this?" She asked while Meredy sighed and began walking around with a bounce in her step, looking at Naruto with his eyes closed and his face in his palm.

"Of course, he's the Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Jellal argued with a dry tone.

"I understand that. But this is the first time we're meeting him and we're dragging quite a few of his members into something tied to _Zeref_ of all people."

"He was one of the lead members of the War 33. Such help would be _invaluable._ " Jellal stressed while holding his elbow with his other hand.

"But will he keep this to himself? This can't be something that's known outside this group." Ultear rebutted, Meredy just walking in a random pattern around everyone.

As she walked back over she looked over at Naruto while mid-step. And found him staring back at her.

Ultear and Jellal's head snapped towards her at speeds that would kill regular people as her foot met the ground and launched her as far away from Naruto as possible, landing in front of her teammates as Naruto's hand dropped down by his side and he stared at them.

"It's fine, I won't rat you guys out. As long as you don't mind talking~" His lips spread into a grin that would make any kitsune of legend proud, but only appeared terrifying to the three ex-criminals.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto stared at the shack full of his screaming Guild members with a dry look before looking over at Ultear before Meredy gasped and covered her mouth with one hand while pointing at Naruto with the other.

"So _that's_ how you could move in Ultear's time bubble! You already had your Second Origin! I just realized!" She said excitedly.

"There was that, but that alone shouldn't be enough to break free from my spell. I think it's because of your close ties with space-time magic. Given your teleportation rune-"

"Hiraishin." Naruto butted in.

"Teleportation rune." Ultear continued on, unperturbed "and your Requip magic."

"Does that mean Erza could do the same thing?" Jellal asked with a perked up eyebrow, Naruto beginning to grin teasingly as he heard the inflection in his voice.

"I'm not sure. It could be different for each person…" Ultear said while looking down at her crystal ball.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! MY BONESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lucy screamed out, loud enough that it was heard even over the screams of the rest of them.

"…And I think that's my queue to go. I'll keep an eye out during the games. However if you try to rope my members, my family, into something else, especially something more dangerous. There is no hiding place and no spell on this planet that will keep you from me." He said in a low voice, his blue eyes burning into the three of them before he disappeared in a displacement of air.

"I-intense…." Meredy muttered, with a pale complexion as her legs shook, the other two looking a shade or two paler as well.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Five days later**

Naruto looked down at the members of Team Natsu with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"So how are you all feeling? That little power-up everything you hoped it would be?" He asked the miserable looking mages while snickering.

"I still can't feel my left haaaaand." Wendy whined with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Asuka giggled and clapped while sitting on Naruto's shoulders, seeming to find enjoyment in their comical groaning and whining about the residual pain wracking through their bodies.

"Hey, I'm certain you guys will make Fairy Tail proud. Just don't feel too bad if you lose ok? Growth takes time." Naruto said, finishing with an almost sagely aura emanating off of him.

"Say's the guy who already had Second Origin! How'd _you_ unlock that huh!?" Natsu bit back challengingly even as he lied on the ground pathetically.

"I unlocked mine naturally, just trained and got really strong" Naruto replied with a grin and a shrug, smiling at the jaw-dropped look of awe and jealousy he got from the members on the ground.

"Yep!~ Back in my day we didn't have a name for it. It was sorta just the second 'level' a Wizard could reach. Naruto actually achieved something pretty substantial by reaching it naturally!~" Makarov praised him as he walked up with Bisca and Alzack behind him, Asuka cheering happily at the sight of her parents "And you five have as well, in a roundabout sort of way" He laughed while fixing up the edge of his moustache.

"UZUMAKI!" A feminine voice yelled out, making Naruto sigh and drop his head while Bisca and Alzack began to snicker into their hands, Asuka just looking excited.

"Uzumaki…?" Lucy asked while looking in the direction of the yell and seeing a beautiful black haired woman in high heels and an expensive looking blue battle dress stomping towards them with seemingly no issue.

"'Uzumaki'? What'd you do wrong this time?" Bisca teased him between giggles.

"Bite me. Hey Asuka, sweetie, wanna hop off?" He asked, tilting his head back to look at Asuka.

"No way! Funny magic!" He sighed and tilted his head back down to stare Minerva in the eye as she stood before him.

She poked him in the chest "You said" She poked him again, more forcefully "2pm" Once again another more forceful poke "City square" She poked him again, finally getting a pained yelp from him.

"S-stop poking the same spot!" He whined, only to be ignored.

"And. Don't. Be. Late." With each poke it got more powerful and aggressive making him yelp each time.

"O-ow! I'm sorry! Jeeeez! I was just talking to my Guild, it can't be that late after 2 right?"

"It's 3:21" Makarov interjected with a teasing grin, the scene before him reminding him of him and his own wife in their youth.

"O-oh…" Naruto muttered, paling slightly and smiling nervously while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hi Miss Orland!" Asuka greeted her happily now that her initial explosion was over.

Minerva just nodded at the small girl and placed a hand on her head, Asuka's form flickering and appearing between Bisca and Alzack who looked like they desperately wanted popcorn and some form of soft drink as they looked at the two powerful mages.

Minerva then grabbed Naruto's collar and began to drag him behind her as she stomped away, once again cracking the stone underneath her feet with each step. Naruto having seemingly just accepted his fate and allowing her to pull him away without any fight whatsoever. Even if he did still appear a little pale.

"Keep our Master safe ok Minerva?" Alzack called out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

What the Tenrou members saw was Minerva raise her hand up and create a bubble of constantly changing colours which she fired at high speed, impacting Alzack in the face. The bubble exploded in a burst of yellow light and white smoke, sending Alzack backflipping through the air before impacting the side of a building and sliding down comically. Passed out and twitching as Makarov turned to look at the sighing Bisca.

"She seems a little prickly." He said as if discussing the weather.

"She's not the biggest fan of…people. Though much less our Guild. The only people she actually seems to interact with, with anything warmer than cold disdain is Naruto and Asuka." She explained, getting Makarov to click his tongue and nod.

"Who the hell is she!?" Natsu yelled while hopping to his feet and coating his fist in flames as he held it up angrily.

"She's Minerva Orland. The Ace of Sabertooth" Bisca explained before walking over to check on Alzack as he numbly groaned in pain.

"W-what the-"

"Sabertooth?"

"As in _that_ Sabertooth? The number one Guild?" Wendy asked, nearly in a mumble.

"The one and only. She'll be your biggest threat in the games. If she even participates this year" Bisca said absentmindedly as she slung her husband's arm over her shoulder and held him up.

Erza hummed in thought, staring down at her own hand where she could still feel lingering pain from all of her joints as she clenched it and looked in the direction that they left. A determined fire entering her eyes as she burned the memory of Minerva into her mind.

"Well, while that was certainly interesting we still have to get to our hotel and sign in you know~" Makarov reminded them, getting a whine from Natsu and Lucy as all of them began trudging to the same hotel.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Hours later**

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS NOW TWELVE AND THE PRELIMINARY ROUND OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES WILL SOON START! WHERE WE WILL BRING ALL 113 OF YOU TEAMS DOWN TO A MERE EIGHT!"

Team Natsu looked outside from where they were sitting in Erza's room, Lucy gulping as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! YOU'LL ALL COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER TO REACH THE EVENT GROUNDS FIRST!"

"W-Woah! The building's rising!" Gray exclaimed while holding onto something.

"Buildings all around the city are doing the same." Erza pointed out.

Poor Natsu just looked like he was about to lose his lunch as he desperately covered his mouth with his hands.

"YOU'LL ALL BE STARTING FROM YOUR LODGINGS AND FAIR WARNING. USING MAGIC IS 110% ALLOWED AND SUGGESTED! AS LONG AS YOU'RE ONE OF THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO GET THROUGH THE LABYRINTH IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Labyrinth?" Gray parroted in confusion as they all looked between each other.

"IF ANY TEAM ARRIVES WITH LESS THAN FIVE MEMBERS THEY'RE DISQUALIFIED. OH AND ONE MORE THING, _WE TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY LIVES LOST IN THE LABYRINTH._ "

"They _WHAT!?_ " Erza roared with a furious look.

Elsewhere, sitting atop a rooftop, Naruto sighed as he propped one knee up and rested his arm on it.

"And so it begins..."

"THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY EVENT: SKY LABYRINTH. HAS BEGUN!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!**

 **How're you all going? Hopefully pretty well. This Covid-19 thing has been pretty bad in certain places in the world and I know I have readers from all over so I hope you're all ok or getting better!**

 **On another note. The reason this took so long is because as we're now entering Canon, I actually need a bit more knowledge of the GMG, so I had to read the manga to make sure I didn't fuck something stupid up. However this took a while, as evident already.**

 **But regardless I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback and I can't wait to see you all again!~**

 **Adios!**


End file.
